


The Ties that Bind Us {Byleth}

by gazingatseiros



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon, Falling In Love, Multi, Retelling, Rhealeth, Romance, Silver Snow Route, graphic violence in some parts, some headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazingatseiros/pseuds/gazingatseiros
Summary: He dreamt about a woman with green hair and eyes full of wrath. But when he woke up, he saw a path covered with silver snow. And a woman with green hair and eyes full of love.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Minor or Background Relationship(s), My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	1. The Edge of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this fic covers all the Silver Snow route from Byleth's POV and how his relationship with lady Rhea changes (yes, this is a Rhealeth story). There will be minor pairings.
> 
> This is my first fic and I'm nervous because english is not my native language, so sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. And sorry for the brief summary, I'm not really good summarizing things hahaha.

Again, the war. Again, the spilled blood was intermingled with the mud of that canyon. The air felt heavy, it looked like the sky was going to fell down to the earth. But it didn’t matter if the sky crushed them, because Nemesis was slaughtering them.

His body didn’t obey his orders. Neither he couldn’t breathe. It was like he wasn’t in that place, in that moment. But here he was. He could observe everything, he could smell the bitter stench of the blood, he could feel the ground shaking from the roar of the battle.

Then Nemesis appeared. His yellowish eyes were burning with desire. He was desiring to commit another slaughter. How could a hero have succumbed to the thirst of power and plunge into a spiral of violence?

That race was all to blame. He had their name in the tip of the tongue, but he couldn’t remember. He hadn’t time to remember that, knowing that his end was near as he saw the jagged edge of Nemesis’ sword descending towards his head.

He was tempted to close his eyes and let himself be embraced by that bloody sword.

But a bright shadow ran next him. And the clash of two swords woke him. Somebody shouted her name. It was her.

_Wake up, dear one._

A woman wearing white robes and an armor which had the morning light trapped inside, pushed back the King of Liberation. Her long green hair was crowned with a golden winged tiara and white lilies. For a brief moment he could see her face. A divine face, full of wrath. But it wasn’t exactly wrath. It was pain. An indescribable pain that she couldn’t bear any longer if that war never ends.

The King of Liberation laughed. He was thirst for blood. For the blood of that woman.

_Wake up, heart of mine._

The swords crossed their edges again. Nemesis wielded his sword, but the blow was deflected by the woman’s shield. A white shield with a strange crest on its surface. Nemesis stepped back. A creepy smile was drawn on his lips.

Everyone contained a scream of horror as they saw how Nemesis transformed his jagged sword into a long whip that seemed to throb like a vein about to explode. He threw the whip against the woman. The woman quickly avoided the hit. But the King of Liberation’s whip hooked on her sword. She didn’t seem afraid. She threw her sword to the ground and ran to Nemesis.

The evil smile of the King faded away and a grim of terror appeared in his face. A grim which nobody will forget. In that moment he knew that not only he had lost the battle: he had lost the war. And his life.

The woman threw a punch against his face. With impetus she rose to the sky and knocked nemesis down with a powerful kick. The King of Liberation fell down and tried to get up quickly, but the woman pushed him putting her hand on his chest, cutting his breath. Out of nowhere she pulled out a dagger. And she asked Nemesis if he remembered the Red Canyon before she stabbed him five times, wetting the dry land with the blood of that murderer. And then the light of the dawn bathed his face, stopping that vengeful frenzy. The entire army cheered.

_Wake up, my love._

The last thing he saw before the image faded away was the woman taking Nemesis’ sword, splatted with blood. She leaned her face on the sword’s edge, staining her face with that blood. With subtle voice, she spoke to the sword:

_He’s gone now, mother…_

And the image faded away.

* * *

Quickly his eyes got used to the darkness. Again, that dream ended. But this time it was a bit different. In front of him there was a throne made of stone. In the throne there was a little girl sleeping. A girl with green hair, like the woods in the springtime. Pointy ears peeked out behind her hair.

The young man stepped forward, at which point de little girl woke up. After a loud yawn, she saw him.

“Oh my. What could’ve brought you here?”

She didn’t seem surprised at all. Instead of that, she seemed a bit annoyed.

“It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed. Now come to me. I wish to have a look at you.”

The young man approached her with a firm step, looking at the green eyes of the girl.

“Hmm… I have not seen the likes of you before. Who are you, anyway?”

“I’m a mortal”, the young man replied. He could have mocked her saying he was a demon, or even a ghost. But… something inside him prevented him to do that. The girl looked astonished.

“I see… Then you have a name of sorts. Go on.”

“Byleth.”

He hated his name. He really hated it. He didn’t have any reason, but it was an awful name.

“Ha! I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names”, the girl chuckled. “You must possess a day of birth as well. Beneath which moon and on what day were you born to this world?”

Byleth was feeling uncomfortable. He was a man of few words and that interrogatory was getting him on his nerves.

“I came to this world on the third day of the Pegasus Moon.”

“Well, wonders never cease!” the girl was surprised. “It seems we share our day birthday. How strange!”

Who was that girl?

“Hmm. It all feels so… familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap… It is almost… time to… begin…”

And the darkness took his mind again.

_Hey. Time to wake up._


	2. Great Tree Moon - The Archbishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never had such human sensations. Until he saw the Archbishop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are introductory, but lady Rhea is here and Byleth starts to express emotionsssss. If there are any grammatical mistakes, I'm sorry, I'll fix them later.

_The icy winds of the Oghma Mountains have begun to scatter, and the verdant fields once again spring to life across Fódlan, heralding the start of a new year. As they celebrate the dawning year, the people pray that they may realize their full potential, just as a tiny sprout hopes to one day grow into a great tree._

Byleth walked in silence behind Jeralt. He was still upset with his father’s ruthless words when he described again that dream about a war, a woman with green eyes and a child. He understands that a mercenary can’t have idle thoughts, because any distraction can cost his life. That was one the lessons Jeralt taught him when he was a kid.

His thoughts were interrupted when they found three boys outside their house. By the look of their clothes, he deduced they were nobles. He also thought that the boys were about his age. But, surprisingly, he doesn’t know his own age. Maybe he’s eighteen? Or is in his twenties?

“Please forgive our intrusion”, said a boy with blond hair. “We wouldn’t bother you were the situation not dire.”

His blue eyes reflected the fury of the sea. Byleth asked himself if that fury was a fury that the boy truly felt. Jeralt asked him what a bunch of kids like them wanted at that hour. The boy said that they we’re being pursued by a group of bandits. The two mercenaries were surprised. Bandits in that area? That was unusual.

The girl of that trio told them that the bandits attacked them when they were resting in their camp.

Byleth’s attention was caught by that girl. White hair and eyes of a color he never saw: lilac like the lavender flowers. His gaze was cold as ice, she didn’t show any emotion. It even seemed that such a serious situation was boring her.

“We’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered”, said the last boy. A boy with big emerald eyes. Byleth liked the braid he was wearing. “They’re after our lives… not to mention our gold”, he said with a smile.

Jeralt’s son frowned. How he could be joking in such situation?

His father was silent… and afraid. It was the first time he saw his father like that. What was worrying him? Jeralt was about to say something about the uniforms of the three boys, but one of the mercenaries interrupted him, warning that there were bandits on the outskirts of the village. Without thinking twice, Byleth grabbed his sword.

* * *

The fight was quick, thanks to the experience of the mercenaries. And, also, thanks to the boy’s skills. Byleth was amazed by the aim of the brunette boy, the spear skills of the blonde boy and the powerful blows of the girl’s axe. The bandits ran away when Jeralt, the Bladebreaker, defeated their boss.

But, the bandit’s boss, instead of fleeing, he ran towards the white-haired girl, who quickly took a dagger, ready to defend herself. However, Byleth got in the bandit’s way. The blow of the bandit’s axe hit his shoulder.

The air shuddered and he felt an abrupt pull inside his chest, as if his heart stopped. Although, that was impossible. He has an unbeating heart.

* * *

Byleth opened his eyes and he encountered with the familiar darkness. He… he was dead? Was that the afterlife? A deafening silence and an eternal emptiness?

“Honestly! What are you accomplishing whit that little stunt?!”, screamed a childish voice. “It’s like you’re trying to get me killed, you fool!”

The young man gasped. She was that girl, the one who appeared in his last dream. The girl sighed.

“Well, it’s fine”, her eyes sharpened. “After all, if you don’t know the value of your own life, you’re not going to protect it very well, are you?”

“I…”

“Course not”, the girl clapped her hands. “Well, then. I guess it’s up to me to guide you from now on. Right?”

The girl stood up.

“You can call me Sothis…”

Byleth’s body trembled. That name… sounds familiar… as if he had heard it somewhere in time…

“But I’m also known as _The Beginning_.”

Sothis frowned.

“But who once called me that? I wasn’t able to recall my name… until just now. And just like that, it came to me. How odd.”

Byleth couldn’t hide his surprise. Sothis glared at him.

“That look upon your face… Did you think me a child? A mere child who forgot her own name?!”

 _Well, yes_ , Byleth thought. But he didn’t say anything.

“That “child” just saved your life! And what does that make you?”

Sothis chuckled when Byleth answered that that makes him less than a child. But she got serious. The girl remembered him the current situation. She stopped the time. If she hadn’t intervened, Byleth would have died. The young man thanked her. But he was a bit afraid. What will happen when the flow of time continues?

Sothis was thoughtful.

“When the time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh, and you will surely meet your end.”

Byleth stepped back, startled with the calm tone in which the girl said he would die.

“How rude of you to drag me into this!”, she complained.

Byleth closed his eyes. He had an idea. If Sothis can stop the time, maybe…

“Turn back the hands of time.”

The girl’s green eyes glittered. She could turn back the hands of time.

“I cannot wind back time too far, but all is well. You’re aware of what’s to come, which means you can protect yourself this time.”

She invoked a circle in which center there was a strange emblem.

_Now, go… Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers you seek…_

* * *

Byleth felt a strong pull inside his chest. When he opened his eyes, he saw in slow motion how the bandit’s boss was approaching the girl. With quick steps, Byleth blocked his path and hit the axe with his sword, throwing the bandit’s weapon to the sky. Everyone cheered Byleth’s heroic action, but Jeralt was shocked. A grin of fear was on his face.

“Did you just…?”

His question remained unfinished by the scream of a group of knights. The man who seemed to be the captain said something about the Knights of Seiros. The captain approached the group and sighed in relief when he saw the boys safe and sound.

“Oh my! Who’s this?”, said the captain when he saw Jeralt.

Byleth heard her father murmur “damn… why him?”. 

He was speechless. The knight and his father met each other a long time ago. His name was Alois and he had been Jeralt’s right hand 20 years ago. What the hell was going on? When was his father a captain?

Jeralt sighed. He seemed totally defeated.

“You haven’t changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever”, said Jeralt. “And drop that “captain” nonsense. I’m not your captain anymore. These days I’m just a wandering mercenary.”

Jeralt turned his back on Alois.

“One who has work to do. Goodbye, old friend.”

With a gesture, he indicated to Byleth that it was time to leave.

Alois was going to say goodbye, but he changed his mind. He told Jeralt that he should accompany him to the monastery. The mercenary clenched his jaw. He glared at Alois, however he closed his eyes with resignation.

“Garreg Mach monastery… I suppose this was inevitable.”

Alois smiled. Then he looked at Byleth.

“And how about you, kid? Are you the captain’s child?”

Byleth affirmed with a movement of his head.

“Is that so? Well, physical differences aside, your mannerisms do remind me of the captain”, Alois laughed. “I’d love for you to see the monastery too. You will join me, won’t you?”

Jeralt clenched his fists. He was tense. Alois felt it.

“What’s troubling you, Captain? You aren’t about to run off again, are you?”

The mercenary avoided his gaze.

“Even I wouldn’t dare run from the Knights of Seiros.”

Alois smiled and both men left the place. Byleth stayed with the boys.

_The Knights of Seiros… They do seem rather skilled._

Byleth startled. Did he had heard a voice inside his head…?

_Hey! It seems your presence is required. Get going!_

The young man saw the boys approaching him. The girl thanked him for his help and praised his skill. She commented that Jeralt had been Captain of the Knights of Seiros.

Byleth was upset. He didn’t know anything about that. In fact, he doesn’t know anything about his father past.

The boy with emerald eyes told him that they were students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. After a brief argument between the three of them, they finally introduced themselves: the blonde boy was Dimitri Alexander Blaidydd, heir Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The other boy was Claude von Riegan, heir of the House Riegan, an important house in the Leicester Alliance. The mysterious girl with lilac eyes was the daughter of the Emperor of Adrestia, Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Byleth kept the names of the students in his memory. He had the feeling that they would end up being part of his life. For better or worse.

“All right, that’s enough with the small talk. It’s time to head back to the monastery!”, shouted Alois. Everyone left, except Byleth.

_My, my. They're in such a hurry._

Byleth recognized the voice. It was Sothis.

_You know… Each of the three is most unique…_

The young man scratched his chin, thoughtful.

_Edelgard… she has a great potential. But it seems that's judging every word and every movement I do. It’s… uncomfortable._

_Dimitri… my first impression is that he seems sincere. But I’m sure he's hiding something… dark. I don’t know how to explain that._

_Claude… His smile caught my attention. It’s not an honest smile, I can’t see it in his eyes. He is clearly wearing a mask to hide his true feelings._

Sothis agreed with his thoughts about the students. Byleth heard a yawn.

_I am so sleepy once again… I may be sleeping… But…_

* * *

The next day the group took his way to the monastery. Jeralt was more cheerful than yesterday. Meeting some old friends of the Knights had partially dissipated the fear that harbored his heart. Byleth, instead, remained silent. Sometimes he overheard the lively conversation of the boys, but he didn’t say anything until Dimitri described Garreg Mach to him. Byleth felt curiosity by Claude’s words. He said that the monastery was Fódlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad. Suddenly they reached the end of the wood. Upon a hill Byleth saw the walls of Garreg Mach.

Shortly afterwards they arrived inside the monastery. The place was full of life. The son of Jeralt watched the students entering and leaving the different rooms of the monastery. On one side he saw two students practicing magic, supervised by a gray-bearded man with a monocle, maybe a professor of the academy. On the other side there was a group of students brushing a pegasus. Byleth was amazed. It was the first time in his life he saw that creature. He was about to warn Jeralt about the presence of the pegasus, but he stopped when he saw his father looking up with a dark grin on his face.

“Rhea’s here…”

His son raised his head until he saw a figure. He became breathless. In the terrace there was a woman looking at them. A woman with immaculate clothes and a blue cloak. On her head she was wearing a bulky golden crown with some lilies on his green hair. Her jade eyes glowed like two embers in the dark. She was beautiful.

_Green hair. Eyes full of wrath._

A shudder ran through his body. There was a tingling that he had never felt before. Something inside him stirred violently. It even seemed that his heart, which never beats, was moving, spurred by a fire that that intense gaze was inserting in his chest. He was curious. He was desiring to know that woman. To see her up close. To hear her voice.

Byleth gulped. He never had such… human sensations, totally unknown to him. He never wanted to meet someone before. Until he saw the Archbishop.

_I wonder… Did the flow of time bring you here?_


	3. Great Tree Moon - The Black Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your heart has made its choice, then. All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care and sincerity.”

_You saw her in the courtyard earlier, didn’t you? The Archbishop… Lady Rhea._

Rhea. The name repeated unceasingly in Byleth’s mind. He had noticed that his father seemed to hold… grudge against that woman. But his thoughts were only about the Archbishop, whom they were waiting for in the audience chamber.

The chamber was plain, all stone, with a simple throne. But it was cozy thanks to the large stained-glass window behind the throne and whose colors bathed the entire room as the light passed through them. Byleth’s chest relaxed.

Jeralt, on the other hand, kept telling him about the role of the archbishop in Fódlan. Most of the folks in Fódlan are devout followers of the teachings of Seiros.

 _Seiros… the knights who accompanied us called themselves the Knights of Seiros_ , Byleth remembered.

“The leader of that ridiculously large religious organization is the Archbishop, Lady Rhea”, said Jeralt.

The noise of a door opening caught the attention of both men. Byleth then saw a man with dark green hair and eyes of the same color with a strange beard. But his gaze strayed to the woman next him.

“Thank you for your patience, Jeralt”, said the man. “My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the Archbishop”.

“Right. Hello.”

Sothis chuckled in Byleth’s mind because of the laconic answer of Jeralt. But Byleth ignored both of them. His eyes were fixed on the woman. He held his breath when he heard her voice for the first time. It was a… divine voice. It sounded like a human voice, but at the same time it didn’t. She had a powerful magnetism that awakened all his senses, yet it was so sweet that it calmed his senses. The young man reacted and woke up from his lethargy when the conversation had already progressed in the blink of an eye. Jeralt had said something about his mother, but the truth is that he hadn’t paid attention to him. He felt guilty about that. But the guilt was transformed into an indescribable feeling when the Archbishop addressed him.

“As for you… What’s your name?”

Byleth gulped. He hastily bowed.

“Byleth Eisner”, he answered.

The Archbishop smiled warmly.

“Byleth… A fine name indeed.”

Lady Rhea tilted her head, watching Byleth with curiosity. The young man didn’t show any emotion, but inside, his blood stirred. It’s the first time that someone says that his name is pretty. And the most important, it’s the first time that he isn't feeling revulsion hearing his name on someone else’s mouth. He liked it. He liked how the name Byleth sounded on the Archbishop’s lips. He bowed slightly his head in appreciation.

* * *

It all happened suddenly, in the blink of an eye. Jeralt had rejoined the Knights of Seiros despite his reluctance. But the most surprising thing was the Archbishop's formal request. Because of that request, Byleth was going to fill the vacancy on the Officers Academy faculty. Jeralt kept cursing Alois under his breath, as Alois was responsible for telling the Archbishop about Byleth's exploit in the fight against the bandits.

At that moment two persons arrived. One was the beared man with a monocle Byleth had seen in the courtyard instructing students. The other was a very attractive woman who didn’t mince her words. Both were professors at the Academy and were tasked with explaining Byleth his new duties. Jeralt said goodbye to them, but not before whispering to Byleth to be careful with Lady Rhea. _I don't know what she’s thinking, making you a professor like this. She may be up to something. Stay on your guard._ Byleth said nothing.

Once Jeralt left, the professors introduced themselves as Hanneman, who in addition was a Chrest scolar. In fact, he asked Byleth to pay him a visit when he had a free moment so he could study if he bears any Chrest. The other professor was Manuela, a physician, a singer and… she was available. Byleth totally ignored that last unnecessary piece of information. Manuela was an expert in many things, but not in the art of seduction. The young man frowned. It was going to take time to get used to his new life. He was a lonely man who was uncomfortable with the presence of other people, he was a man who had never socialized with anyone other than his father and the mercenaries who worked with him. He sighed with resignation.

* * *

That afternoon, the first thing Byleth did was ask about the monastery's library. A sudden thirst for knowledge had invaded his body. He wanted to know everything about the history of the continent of Fódlan, about the monastery and about the Archbishop herself. Tomas, the librarian, was kind enough to recommend him several history books that he believed would be helpful to the new professor. Byleth appreciated his help slightly bowing his head.

After leaving the library, he made a brief tour of the monastery. He thought about going to the town, but he was exhausted from all the emotions he had experienced in just two days, so he went to his new room.

The room was plain, with just a bed with red sheets, a desk, a small bookshelf and a table for hanging maps. The room was perfect for him, there wasn’t many differences from the other rooms he had lived during all his life. He put the books on the desk and got involved in reading the first of them, the _Great History of Fódlan. Volume I. From the Origin to the King of Liberation_. The hours passed and passed and, without realizing it, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Again, the war and the blood spilled by the land of Fódlan. Although this time the dream was different. The war was already over. He looked to his right and found the woman in white kneeling on the ground, still holding her sword. She no longer was smiling, she no longer had the peace etched in his gaze. She was crying silently. She looked defeated, as if Nemesis had won the war and not her.

_Mother, what do I do now? What I’m going to do without you?_

A soldier approached her. On the surface of his armor was the same symbol he had seen on the woman’s shield.

_My Lady… What do you want us to do from now on?_

The woman looked at him. His gaze was completely lost. She was just like a helpless girl who doesn't know where she is or what she has to do.

_I… Leave. Go home. You have avenged the Goddess._

_I beg you pardon, my Lady. But we hadn’t fought only for the Goddess. We had fought for you._

* * *

Byleth closed the book. In only one night he had finished the book, and with the first light of dawn he went to the library to return the book and take the next volume, which covers the ancient history of Fódlan since the foundation of the Church of Seiros after the death of the King of Liberation.

He hurried out of the library, remembering that he had to tell the Archbishop which house he had chosen. His lifeless heart urged him to walk fast down the hallway that separates the library from the audience chamber.

When he opened the chamber’s door his eyes were blessed with an image worthy of a goddess. The Archbishop was standing in front of him, bathed in the light which was entering through the impressive multicolored stained-glass window of the chamber. Byleth blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted to the light. He walked solemnly until he saw the Archbishop's face up close. She was smiling at him with a warmth that competed with the sun itself.

Seteth cleared his throat.

“Hm. I suppose it’s time for you to take charge of one of our three houses of students”, said. “I must note that I’m personally against entrusting someone as lacking in trackable history as yourself with such a task…”

Lady Rhea glanced at him with disapproval. Byleth briefly smiled without anyone noticing.

“…but it’s as the archbishop desires”, added Steth, noticing the Archbishop’s glance.

“Then, I want to take charge of the Black Eagle House”.

The Archbishop looked at him curiously. Then, she smiled.

“Your heart has made its choice, then. All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care and sincerity.”

“They’re all promising youths who bear the weight of Fódlan’s future upon their shoulders. I hope you appreciate what an honor it’s to lead them.”

Byleth stared at Seteth. They met the day before and he cannot longer bear to see him. However, he understands Seteth’s apprehension. Why the Archbishop trusted him without knowing anything about him?

“Brother? Oh! I’m so sincerely sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Byleth looked behind him. He saw a girl with long green curls and glowing eyes of the same color. How many more people were there with those strange colors?

The girl turned out to be Flayn, Seteth’s little sister. Byleth frowned. Her face was familiar to him.

“Let us focus on the topic at hand”, Seteth resumed the conversation. “There’s something you would be aware of. In a few days’ time, there’ll be a mock battle between the three houses, intended to gauge the current progress of the students.”

Byleth’s hair stood on end. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins. Aside from teaching he was going to continue fighting.

“We’ll be using this battle as an opportunity to ascertain your own abilities as well. Please don’t disappoint the Archbishop. That’s all.”

The new professor blinked. He looked at Lady Rhea.

_I won’t disappoint you._

* * *

On the last Sunday of the Great Tree Moon month, just days before the Battle of the Three Houses, Byleth had the day off to tour Garreg Mach. Throughout the day he learned to fish in the pond at the entrance to the monastery and cultivated his first seeds in the greenhouse next to the pond and near the bedrooms.

When he left the greenhouse, he went to his room to rest before lunch. It was then when he saw Seteth outside the bedrooms. Despite their mutual reluctance, they chatted for a while. Byleth learned that in the lower floor of the building were the bedrooms of the commoners and on the upper floor the bedrooms of the nobility. Seteth disapproved that hierarchy.

“Usually we try not to discriminate by social extraction, but the nobility is very attached to certain... traditions.”

After the conversation, he entered his bedroom and lay down on the bed to read the second volume of the _Great History of Fódlan_. He was fascinated by the figure of Saint Seiros and the four Saints: Macuil, Indech, Cichol and Cethleann. All of them together had defeated Nemesis and founded the Church of Seiros. The midday chimes that warned of lunchtime startled him. He closed the book and headed towards the dining room.

In the dining room Annette and Mercedes invited him to sit with them, an invitation he accepted for courtesy. Despite the trivial conversations both friends had and in which Byleth briefly intervened, he felt comfortable. And happy.

After the meal, Byleth went to Hanneman's room. Hanneman's Chrest machine had displayed a Chrest totally unknown to the professor. Both he and Byleth were surprised, especially the young man, who didn’t know he bears a Chrest. He wondered if he inherited the Chrest from his mother. 

* * *

Days passed and the day of the mock battle between the three houses arrived. Byleth was concerned that, despite being a mock, the students were carrying real weapons. He feared that some of then could be excessively violent and end seriously injuring someone. So, he ordered the Black Eagles to simply disarm their rivals without harming them. Everyone agreed. Edelgard was staring at him.

“This is my chance to measure your worth as an instructor. Do you think you can rise to the challenge?”, said the white-haired girl.

Byleth cracked his knuckles.

“I’m not sure”, he answered sarcastically. Edelgard frowned. She didn't seem to have caught the sarcasm of his answer.

Before the leader of the Black Eagles could censor Byleth's words, Claude and Dimitri arrived to say hello. Immediately the three boys got into a childish discussion about who would win. After them Hanneman and Manuela came to review the important points of the mock. Byleth smiled to himself. That battle was going to be very interesting.

* * *

_The winners of the Battle of the Three Houses are… the Black Eagles!_

Back at the monastery, the Black Eagles gathered to celebrate their overwhelming victory over the rest of the houses. They were all overjoyed, including Edelgard. But Byleth was silent. They had strictly followed his order not to hurt any student. Everyone except Edelgard: the violence of his attacks was such that he broke Dimitri's spear and wounded his arm. Luckily the cut had been superficial and Manuela instantly healed it with magic. But Byleth was angry, very angry. That could have ended in tragedy.

He let his students and went to the audience chamber, where the Archbishop had settled a meeting with the faculty to discuss the result of the mock.

The first person he saw was the Archbishop herself, immaculate as always and with a smile on her face. The young man gave her a shy smile that only Lady Rhea saw when she congratulated him on the excellent work he had done with the students.

“I called you here to tell you of your mission for the month ahead. Your class is to dispose of some bandits causing trouble nearby.”

Byleth was surprised.

“My mission? I have missions?”, he asked.

Seteth crossed his arms.

“Those affiliated with Garreg Mach Monastery have a moral obligation to help those in need, regardless of social standing. Students are no exception. Each month, before the newly birthed moon departs, each house of students must complete their assigned mission. You shall work to complete the task at hand alongside your students and report back to the archbishop before the deadline. Understood?”

 _So not only the Knights of Seiros carry out missions to protect the peace of Garreg Mach, but also the Officers Academy itself_ , thought the professor.

“We’re at your disposal”, said Byleth bowing.

“I’ll soon provide you with the necessary details for your first mission. If I told you now, I except you would only forget, and I despise repeating myself.”

“My sincerest apologies, advisor. Mercenaries have more muscle than brain”, replied with sarcasm. Wait… did the Archbishop just suppressed a smile?

Seteth frowned.

* * *

After the meeting, Byleth was about to leave the audience chamber when a voice in his head spoke. It was Sothis. Such was his shock that he was speechless.

_Have you no words for me? Don’t tell me that you’re shocked to hear from me!_

Sothis giggled.

_You ought to know that I’m always with you now. To hear my voice shouldn’t come as a shock._

That was true. Ever since the girl had appeared to him in dreams, he heard her from time to time in his head, but he still hadn't gotten used to that... experience. It bothered him that Sothis could hear his own thoughts, especially those involving the Archbishop. Her last words echoed in his mind.

_I can sense something special within your heart… I have high hopes for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth loves books and learn about Fódlan's history. And I love Seteth, but let's be honest, at the beginning of the game he was a total jerk.


	4. Harpstring Moon - The Red Canyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Rhea took a deep breath.
> 
> “She’s the mother of all life, the arbiter of every soul.”

_In honor of the saints whose births or deaths took place under this moon, the people perform music once beloved by those divine beings. Whether by harp, by flute, or voice alone, joyous melodies are shared between farmers as the show their seeds across the vast plains of Tailtean and Gronder._

At the beginning of the month Seteth gave the details of the mission to Byleth and the leader of the Black Eagles. He remembered them that their goal was to reduce the bandits. For that mission, the Knights would help them, as it would be the first time that the students would participate in actual combat.

Byleth retired and met his father in the hallway.

“You seem well. Are you adjusting to life at the monastery?”

Jeralt was surprised to hear from his son that he was enjoying life in the monastery, that he was interacting with many people. He closed his eyes, lost in thought. He wondered if perhaps he had been selfish all his life having tied his son to the harsh and lonely life of a mercenary. But he changed the subject. He reminded him that, even though Byleth was experienced on the battlefield, he should be careful and ensure the safety of his students.

“I wish I could offer you my support, but Lady rhea won’t allow it. For now, I’ll try to figure out what she wants from you.”

Byleth sighed. Again, Jeralt was suspicious of the Archbishop. He didn't have time for that.

“I don’t mind you settling into your life here, but don’t let your guard down. Ever.”

“Yes, father.”

Both men said goodbye and set off on different paths.

* * *

On the first Sunday of the month Byleth finished reading the second volume of the _Great History of Fódlan_. He went to the library to return it. He was about to pick up the next volume, but he changed his mind.

He left the library and strode to the Audience Chamber. There she was, the Archbishop.

With each passing day he grew more and more fascinated by her. He already knows the personality of the vast majority of the monastery's inhabitants. Except hers. The Archbishop was inscrutable. Her smile was kind and his gaze warm, of the color of the brightest jade. But Byleth had the feeling that this too was a facade. His heart screamed that Lady Rhea was keeping secrets that not even her own adviser, who was the closest person to her, knew. It was as if the Archbishop had built a high wall around her to protect herself. But to protect herself from what? What could cause fear in that woman who looked like the Goddess herself?

Lady Rhea's face lit up and a small but expressive smile appeared on her lips when she saw Byleth.

“Thanks for paying me a visit”, she said warmly. “Is there any matter that causes you distress? Or do you need my help?”

“I… I’m interested in Seiros’ teachings”, the young man replied. “I would like to know if you could talk me about them and about the Church itself”.

Byleth was stunned by the effect his request had on the Archbishop. For a fraction of a second the woman's eyes had taken on an unnatural glow. If they were in a dark cave, he would had seen those jade eyes clearly because of the fluorescent glow they had just shown. But the Archbishop soon remained calm. Lady Rhea gave him another warm smile, this one more radiant than the last. Byleth's blood roared.

The month passed calmly. During the week he has classes. On Sundays he walks around the monastery, chats with the inhabitants and goes down to the town to read in the gardens. The Archbishop had left him some of her history books. Byleth paused on each page, looking at the annotations in the margins. Lady Rhea had an exquisite calligraphy that was enhanced by the green ink she used to write. And there was a lavender scent imprinted on the pages that comforted Byleth’s spirit.

He also used to go to the Audience Chamber and talk with Lady Rhea about what he had done during the week and what he had learned from the books she had lent him. On all occasions the Archbishop received him exulting with joy and always attentive to his words. Byleth was happy. Jeralt became more and more aware of the change his son was undergoing since they had settled in the monastery.

It was on the 31st day of the Harpstring Moon when the Knights finally gave the order to attack the bandits. They located them in the ruins of the legendary Red Canyon.

* * *

The battle had been arduous. Not because the bandits were a great threat. Not because his students had no experience in a real battle. No. It had been hard because with every step Byleth took, something inside him was pulling him and the images he saw intermingled with the visions of his dream. Of that war in which Nemesis fell, defeated by the power of a saint. He felt his head was going to explode in any moment. But peace came when Edelgard defeated the bandit leader.

The Knights and students regrouped, celebrating their victory over the bandits. Byleth stood on the sidelines, admiring the views from the Red Canyon.

That place... since when it was called the Red Canyon…? Byleth remembered that peace had reigned there before. But how was it possible to have memories of a place that he had never visited before?

_I wonder why it’s that you recall this place._

Byleth’s skin bristled.

_You must be weak of heart. Each time I speak, it scares you so._

_Sorry._

Sothis laughed.

_Well, anyhow… I’m quite fascinated by this place. As far as I can tell, this is your first time here…_

_Still, it feels familiar._

_How very odd. I wonder if somehow my memories have… Hmm. I must admit I’m unsure. Beyond the name and this strange feeling of familiarity, I can’t seem to remember anything about this place. And yet… a great depth emotion is tied to that sense of familiarity. Like joy and sorrow. Pain and love. And all things in between…_

Byleth looked around. Some of the ruins looked like houses, even there was a construction that looked like a temple.

_If I was somehow here before, I wonder what took place…_

Edelgard called him.

_It’s time to depart. But know that time reveals all things. One day, I’ll remember that which I’ve lost…_

Byleth nodded.

_Oh, by the way. It seems you’ve earned my gratitude. The thieves who came here are no more._

The young man didn’t show any emotion, unlike Sothis, who was happy. He asked the girl why she was grateful, to which she didn’t know what to answer.

_I’m not sure myself, yet I’m grateful all the same. In any case… You must become accustomed to my voice! If you fall down with shock each time I speak, that just won’t do._

Byleth snorted and approached the Knights and the students.

_What? Now are you going to ignore me? Don’t be mad! I was joking!_

Both of them smiled.

* * *

After returning to the monastery Edelgard asked him if he had noticed anything in the Red Canyon. The professor lied. Edelgard didn’t hide his disappointment.

"I thought you noticed too the curious ruins in the Canyon", she crossed his arms. “They didn’t match the architectural style of any era or culture within the Empire. Or across all of Fódlan, for that matter”. She sighed. “That can only mean one thing: the valley’s civilization must have flourished and fallen in the distant past, long before the Empire was established”.

Byleth nodded. He agreed with her but, who could have lived in that place?

_Perhaps Lady Rhea knows something about it_ , the young man thought.

Edelgard said goodbye to him and Byleth continued his way to the Audience Chamber to inform the Archbishop of the success of his mission.

Lady Rhea prayed for the Goddess to have mercy on the souls of the bandits. She looked melancholic.

“But why did they target the students to begin with?”, she asked. “We must further investigate the true case of all that took place”.

“I am at your disposal for whatever is necessary, Lady Archbishop”.

Byleth froze.

_Lady Archbishop… Damn, you’re so stupid, how could you had mixed both titles?!_

For Byleth’s surprise, the woman chuckled.

“Thank you, professor, but it won’t be necessary. The Knights will take care of it. Until we know more, I ask that you support the students and relieve them of any unnecessary worry”.

“As you wish, Archbishop”.

Lady Rhea smiled.

“Good. I have high expectations for you. By the way… how was your time in Zanado?”

That name clicked somewhere hidden inside the young man.

“Legend has it, in ancient times, a goddess alighted upon this world in that very canyon”, said the Archbishop. “For a goddess from the heavens, Zanado could only have been a temporary haven”.

“A temporary haven?”

“Yes. Long ago, the divine Seiros…”

Byleth noticed a change in the Archbishop's voice when she said that name

“… received a revelation from the goddess. A gift, to help guide the lost. The goddess is always watching over Fódlan from her kingdom above. However, in ancient times, the goddess graced this world with his presence and offered salvation to the people here”.

Lady Rhea took a deep breath.

“She’s the mother of all life, the arbiter of every soul.”

Jeralt had never told him that story. A sad expression appeared on Lady Rhea's face that broke something inside Byleth. The young man was petrified. He should have remained in silence, he didn’t want to see Lady Rhea with that heartbreaking sadness. He would rather go down to hell and chain himself than see the joy dissipate in the divine face of the Archbishop. Rhea sighed.

“Never mind. During your time here, I pray that you come to devote yourself to the teachings of Seiros”.

Byleth bitted his lip. Before he could say anything, Seteth appeared.

“Lady Rhea, I’m sorry to interrupt. There’s something I must ask about in regard to those bandits…”

The professor noticed Seteth's unease. Lady Rhea also noticed it. The Archbishop frowned.

“As you wish”, she replied. “We shall continue our discussion when next we meet”.

The Archbishop and her advisor left, leaving Byleth alone in the chamber.

A goddess… I have no memory of her. But then… I have no memory at all! How bothersome! It’s as though I know… and yet I don’t. perhaps Zanado was my home back when the goddess walked the land. If so… What does that make me now? A ghost?

Byleth denied that idea. If she was a ghost, Sothis wouldn’t be installed in his head nor she would be invisible to the eyes of others. There must be another explanation.

Hmmm. No. That cannot be. I’m most certainly alive. Of course, we also have the mystery of why I’m here with you. Is it somehow connected? Perhaps some past regret is stopping me from moving on, and now I’m forced to stay with you instead…

Some past regret? What does she mean?

No, that’s not it! I can’t believe in such a meaningless existence!

Byleth looked up. The colors of the stained-glass showered his face. He noticed that a woman was kneeling in the stained-glass, holding a sword in her hands and her face was covered. He wore strangely familiar white robes. On either side of the woman were two hooded people making a total of four. Byleth realized that they were Saint Seiros and the other four Saints. So, the woman floating above them must be the Goddess, whose name he doesn’t know because he couldn’t find in any of the books he had read. The only thing that he doesn’t understand is the presence of the great white dragon over the head of Saint Seiros.

_Do you remember the Red Canyon?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the image of the Saints and Sothis doesn't apper in the stained-glass of the Audience Chamber buuuuut I liked the idea. In next chapter I'll add Byleth and Rhea's C support!


	5. Garland Moon - Mutiny in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took one last look at the courtroom, watching as the omnipotent Archbishop sat on her throne with a grave expression.

_When the warm winds blow from the sea to the south of Adrestia, residents of Fódlan know that the rainy seasons is upon them. Before the heavy rains take their toll, young women hurry to pick the last of the white roses. The ivory buds are woven into garlands and given as gifts to close friends or potential lovers._

The next day, Lady Rhea assigned a new mission to Byleth and the Red Eagles. Her face was serene, but her voice was firm and authoritative. 

Seteth informed the professor that they had obtained information that Lord Lonato intended to rise against the Holy Church of Seiros. Byleth recalled that Lord Lonato was Ashe's adoptive father. Concern invaded his soul. Later she would speak to the boy, who imagined that he would be devastated by the news.

Lady Rhea reported that the Knights had already been dispatched to Lord Lonato's stronghold, but she wanted the students to go in case things got worse. At that moment, a woman with military clothes entered the Audience Chamber.

“Excuse me. You sent for me, Lady Rhea?”

The Archbishop nodded.

“Professor, this is Catherine. She’ll be leading the knights whom you’ll be accompanying.”

“Nice to meet you”, Catherine smiled. “We’ve heard a lot about you. If you need anything, just ask.”

“She’s one of our bravest knights, and that’s no small feat. Only an exceptional few have what it takes to join the Knights of Seiros”. Suddenly the Archbishop's tone turned dark and threatening, “this mission should prove useful in demonstrating to the students how foolish it would be to ever turn their blades on the church…”

* * *

Byleth left the Audience Chamber with a bitter taste. His palms were still covered in sweat. Not because of the gloves he always wore, but because of that other facet of Lady Rhea that he had never seen until now. A facet full of violence, power and rancor. He swallowed hard. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was afraid that in the end Jeralt was right in distrusting the Archbishop. He took one last look at the courtroom, watching as the omnipotent Archbishop sat on her throne with a grave expression.

* * *

The days passed slowly for everyone, especially for Ashe, who wandered like a sorrowful soul through the monastery. Byleth tried to spend as much time as possible with the boy, listening to his words of pain and preparing various teas to ease his anguish. Ashe appreciated the teacher's attention, but nothing was able to appease his soul.

On the other hand, Byleth had finished reading several of the books that the Archbishop had lent him, but he didn’t want to get rid of them. He wanted to have something of Lady Rhea with him, to feel her close. But he was also terrified of visiting her and importuning her in those circumstances. The idea of the Archbishop directing her fury at him shivered his bones. However, after much thought, he decided to pay her a visit. But Lady Rhea wasn’t in the Audience Chamber.

It was the next day when he could pay her a visit, as he woke up with note slipped under the door of his room. When he read the note, he felt his insides twist.

> _Dear professor, one of the knights told me that yesterday you wanted to see me. Please, come to my room so we can chat. You’ll find them as soon as you go up to the third floor of the building where Audience Chamber is located._
> 
> _Sincerely, yours._

He picked up the books and ran like an exhalation to the place. He hadn't had breakfast, but he cared little about that at the time. Seteth tried to stop him when he saw Byleth heading toward the third floor, but the young man ignored his call and climbed the steps two at a time.

When he was going to knock on the door, it opened. His breath hitched at the sight of Lady Rhea's radiant face.

“Welcome, professor”, she greeted, stepping aside to let Byleth in. “This is the first time I have welcomed you here, it isn’t?”

The woman noted Byleth’s nervousness.

“There’s no need to be nervous. Please, come closer.”

Byleth entered and was surprised by the sobriety of the Archbishop's room: there was a simple large bed with a chest at the foot of the bed, a table with chairs for tea, a large carpet with the symbol of the Church printed on it , an immaculate sofa, an infinite bookshelf completely filled with books and a small dresser overflowing with white lilies. He expected a room more… luxury, in keeping with Lady Rhea's status. The woman closed the door gently.

“When you speak with me here in this room, you’re not speaking with the Archbishop, but with Rhea. It’s just me.”

_Rhea._

Byleth's blood burned like a hundred bridal torches lit on the nuptial day, dreamed by the lovers. Lady Rhea's melodious voice tinkled in his ears. He swallowed and confessed that he was nervous, but also delighted that Lady Rhea received him. The woman giggled.

“Such a sweet child… Oh, my apologies!”, her cheeks slightly blushed. “I shouldn’t be treating you like a child. As Jeralt’s kin, somehow you don’t seem at all a stranger to me…”

Byleth remained in silence. It was strange but being with her felt like home.

“Speaking of Jeralt, may I ask if he ever spoke of me to you?”

Byleth’s nerves tensed as he said _no_. Lady Rhea looked down. It pained her that Jeralt was like that, but she appreciated Byleth's sincerity.

“Never mind”, she said. “Since you’re here, shall I tell you about the Jeralt that I knew?”

The young man nodded. Lady Rhea clapped her hands in delight and told him to sit down in one of the chairs of the room.

During a couple hours that seemed like minutes, Lady Rhea narrated to Byleth how she and Jeralt had known each other.

_When I first met Jeralt, he was quite young. Why, he couldn’t even grow a full beard at that point! On one fateful occasion, the band of mercenaries he belonged to fought alongside alongside the Knights of Seiros. I was traveling with the knights at the time, and Jeralt jumped in front of an attack meant for me. He was gravely wounded. On the verge of death. I tended to his wounds in a desperate attempt to save his life. Thankfully, my efforts weren’t in vain. Jeralt managed to escape a seemingly certain death. I made arrangements for him to receive further care at Garreg Mach. The moment he was deemed fully recovered, I invited him to join the knights._

As she finished the tale of his father's youth, Byleth thanked Lady Rhea for having kindly enlightened him about Jeralt's life. Lady Rhea put a hand to her chest. She was delighted to have been helpful.

“Well, at the monastery there aren’t many who know that. I tell you this because… to me, you’re the child of the one who saved my life all those years ago. And also…”

Lady Rhea fell silent, hesitant. Byleth encouraged her to continue her words, but the Archbishop shook her head in denial.

“Never mind. It’s nothing”, she looked at the window. A pegasus was flying in circles in the sky, guided by his rider. She smiled and turned his attention back to Byleth. “I simply wanted to say that I trust you.”

Lady Rhea put her hands in her lap. Again, she was hesitant. Byleth was surprised, for it was the second time in a short span of time that he had seen signs of doubt in the Archbishop. Finally, the woman spoke.

“Professor… By coming to visit me today, you have… Well…”, she took a deep breath. “Suffice it to say that my day is brighter than it otherwise would have been. I thank you for that”, the woman smiled.

That smile, that smile radiated light again. That was the smile that Byleth wanted to see forever on Lady Rhea's lips. Byleth's eyes glittered, bellowing like a wild steed running across Fódlan’s plains. He even felt his heart flutter, even though it was humanly impossible.

* * *

The end of the month came, and the new books that Lady Rhea had lent him when she invited him into his quarters had already been devoured. The professor left his room and joined the Knights and his students. They were going to Magdred, where Lord Lonato's castle was located.

Along the way he learned that Catherine owned a heroe’s Relic, the Thunderbrand, an impressive sword that possessed claws on both sides of the blade. Byleth shuddered when he realized that this sword wasn’t made of metal: it was made with bones. Catherine told him that long ago the Goddess had chosen ten heroes and granted them holy weapons, which were passed down from generation to generation. Byleth wished in his heart to not have to carry such a horrible weapon. That desire surprised him. Months ago, he would had wished to have such a powerful weapon, even if it were made with the blood and bones of his enemies. Life in the monastery had changed him.

Then Hubert, Edelgard's lieutenant, asked what could have been the reason that prompted Lord Lonato to raise against the Church. Catherine crossed her arms.

“It all goes back to the Tragedy of Duscur.”

Byleth noted that Edelgard had stiffened, as if the mention of Duscur disturbed her.

“Roughly four years ago, the king of Faerghus was murdered by the people of Duscur. I believe that about sums it up, correct?”, she said anxious.

Catherine nodded.

“To put it simply, yes. But there’s more to that story. They had accomplices within the Kingdom as well. Lord Lonato’s son, Christophe, was one of them, and so he was handed over to the church for execution.”

Byleth shuddered. Does the Church itself execute criminals? For a brief moment he remembered Lady Rhea's dark grin when she said that this mission was an opportunity for the students to see the punishment received by those who rise against the church. She imagined the Archbishop executing, with a jagged sword like Catherine's, the enemies of the Church. The young man clenched his jaw.

“King Lambert”, continued Catherine, “the father of Prince Dimitri, planned great political reforms, which earned him many enemies, as expected. Whatever the truth behind that incident may be, Lord Lonato has harbored resentment toward the church ever since. Well…”

Catherine sighed.

“To be more specific, his grudge isn’t only against the church. It’s also against the one who turned Christophe over to them…”

Before Catherine said who was that person, a knight interrupted her. The enemy was approaching and the area had been filled with a strong fog that prevented them to see clearly the enemy. And there was another problem. Lord Lonato's army was five times the number of the Knights of Seiros. An awkward tickle went up Byleth's back. That meant that the Black Eagles had to fight. And it was his duty to protect them.

* * *

The fog turned out to be an optical illusion, the result of the spell of the wizards of the enemy army. Once they fell, the fight was easy for the veteran Knights of Seiros.

When they reached Lord Lonato and his elite of soldiers, the old nobleman pointed to Catherine. Words came out of his mouth filled with an exacerbating hatred that Byleth had never heard from anyone.

“You…! I’ll be the one to kill you, no other!”

Catherine unsheathed Thunderbrand.

“You’ve lost all sense of justice” she said with grieve. She raised her sword and prepared to attack. “You want to fight me? So be it. I’ll send you to meet your goddess.”

Lonato let out a wounded lion roar and lunged for Catherine. But an arrow hit his arm. Byleth recognized the blue and silver arrow. It was from Ashe.

"Lonato, please, stop it!", the young archer shouted. Her face was covered with tears. “Stop this madness! Please… we can still work out things talking!”

Lord Lonato plucked the arrow from his arm. For a moment it looked like he was going to obey Ashe, but he spat to the ground in anger.

“I see that vile woman has tricked you… I'll show you the truth!”, he screamed. He whipped up his steed and lunged to Ashe.

The boy was petrified, unable to believe what was happening. He would have died if Byleth didn’t had activated the Divine Pulse. The professor pushed back the time a few seconds, long enough to run towards Ashe. When time was restored, Byleth managed to reach Ashe and deflect Lonato's spear, which snapped in two because of the violence of Byleth's blow. Lonato fell to the ground. The professor grabbed Ashe by the arm and led him away from that spot so that he wouldn’t witness Catherine slowly approaching Lonato and sinking Thunderbrand into his chest. The Lord's last words echoed in Bylet's ears: _that vile woman… Christophe… Forgive me…_

* * *

At the end of the fight, Catherine left. Her face was covered with tears. But her pain was insignificant next to Ashe's pain, who was desperately hugging the Lord Lonato’s body. Felix, Annette and Mercedes accompanied him in silence. Occasionally Mercedes stroked his hair in an attempt to comfort her friend's heart somewhat. Byleth looked away. He couldn't bear to see that scene, like Ferdinand and Caspar. They were both horrified by the sacrifice of innocent lives that Lord Lonato had taken in forcing their citizens to confront the Knights. Hubert stood beside them thoughtfully.

Byleth then saw Edelgard. The young woman approached him.

“Everyone was a bit shaken by the militia fighting alongside our enemies.”

The professor clenched his fists. He couldn't bear Edelgard speaking so coldly at a time like that. He also was cold, but… or was he no longer cold like when he was a mercenary?

“The commoners who allied themselves with Lord Lonato believed they were fighting for a just cause. It would be disrespectful to consider them simply victims when they died for what they believed in”, Edelgard’s eyes glowed. “Even if our enemies are the gods themselves… we must never lose sight of our goal”, she tilted her head. “Really, I’m just like Lonato. I, too, will be the sort of ruler who’s willing to risk the lives of my citizens in service of a higher cause.”

Byleth breath froze. She was smiling.

“It’s not possible to change the world without sacrifice. Dying for the greater good isn’t a death in vain.”

Byleth clenched his jaw, containing his urge to yell at Edelgard. Fortunately, Catherine appeared at that time. But the woman was nervous.

“Professor… I’m afraid this incident is far more serious than anticipated… I found this on Lord Lonato.”

Catherine gave him a note.

“… Fuck.”

In the note there was an order: assassinate the Archbishop. The sender wasn’t indicated, and the clue was unreliable, but the threat was too serious to ignore it. Especially for Byleth. He couldn't ignore the fact that someone wants to murder Lady Rhea. The letter crumpled in his hands. His blood was boiling again. If to protect Lady Rhea he has to become the Ashen Demon again, he’ll do it without hesitate.

* * *

Byleth found Lady Rhea uneasy, nervously talking to Seteth. Her expression of relief seeing the young man was remarkable.

“I’m glad to see that you have returned safely. The goddess is gracious with her divine protection. But it wasn’t only her divine protection that shielded you, was it? You’re just as skilled as I had hoped”, she smiled. “But… I’m worried. I heard some of the students were… hesitant about fighting militia.”

Byleth held his breath. Again there was that sudden fluorescent glow in the Archbishop's eyes.

“However, we must punish any sinner who may inflict harm upon believers, even if those sinners are civilians. I pray the students learned a valuable lesson about the fate that awaits all who are foolish enough to point their blades towards the heavens.”

The young man bit his tongue. Lady Rhea was sounding like Edelgard, but from the other point of view.

Seteth cleared his throat.

“Our real concern is what Catherine reported. The secret message that was in Lord Lonato’s possession. It contained a deplorable plot to target the Archbishop on the day of the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth. The plan seems unrealistic at best… But a threat is a threat. We must maintain constant vigilance. To that end, I would like for you and your students to help with security on the day of the ritual.”

Byleth nodded.

“We won’t let her down”, he said. He closed his eyes. He had many questions to ask Lady Rhea. He wants to understand why she’s so… cold with the enemies of the Church. On the one hand, it’s understandable. But on the other, he doen’t understand it. Lady Rhea is kind by nature. There’s something that Byleth is missing. But he decided to wait. His heart screamed him to trust the Archbishop, his heart screamed that, when the time came, Lady Rhea would tear down those walls she had built around her and reveal her secrets, or at least those that could help Byleth understand her lonely figure.

“That’ most reassuring. You have my gratitude”, Lady Rhea's features softened again. A smile appeared on her lips.

Seteth devised a plan. During the Rebirth Ceremony, Lady Rhea and Seteth would seclude themselves in the Tower of the Goddess along with a small detachment of the Knights. The rest of the Knights would watch in every corner of the monastery, but the troops that were in the monastery at that time were scarce, therefore they needed the help of the students of the Academy. Byleth agreed to the plan. What mattered to him was that Lady Rhea was safe and sound and away from the rite.

_Everything will be alright, my dear professor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a rhealeth fic, but I'm going to play with Rhea's gray character because it's amazing, and her redemption arc in the post timeskip is so cool and beautiful. Rhea deserves love.


	6. Blue Sea Moon - The Sword of the Creator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then he remembered everything. He had seen that jagged sword in his bloody dreams. It was the sword that Nemesis wielded. The sword that slaughtered the Red Canyon.

_As the sun grows stronger and the nights grow ever shorter, the Blue Sea Star returns to the sky once more. Believed to be the Goddess’s home, her followers look to the star and commence celebrations of her rebirth. On the grounds of Garreg Mach Monastery, a grand ceremony is held in honor of this much anticipated event. Every true follower of the Church of Seiros is sure to be in attendance._

Despite the circumstances, the first day of the new month was a cause for celebration among the students: it was Caspar's birthday. Byleth gave his students the day off. They deserved it, after the traumatic experience of the battle against Lord Lonato.

That day Dimitri approached him with a favor: to help him teach the children of an orphanage how to swing a sword. Byleth accepted his request. The young prince was immensely pleased.

“All those children lost their families and homes due to war or illness. I empathize with them”, Dimitri's smile disappeared. “I also lost my parents when I was a kid. At Duscur I lost my father, my stepmother, and several close friends. After that I was alone in the castle, without any trustworthy people”. He crossed his arms.

Byleth asked him if he had anyone else in his family. Dimitri answered no. His biological mother had died of an illness shortly after he was born. And the relationship with his uncle was very deteriorated. But he had the support of Lord Rodrigue, Felix’s father and an old friend of his father, Lambert. Byleth asked himself how he would feel if Jeralt dies. But he pushed that idea out of his head.

On Saturday, Byleth called the Black Eagles to tell them about the mission they had to accomplish that month.

“So, our mission this month is to patrol and set up defenses to stop the assassination plot”, said Edelgard.

“I wonder if an assassination attempt is truly the goal of our enemy…”, Hubert speculated.

Byleth agreed. It didn’t make sense that Lord Lonato was carrying a missive so important that could fall into their hands. It was a distraction. The future empress agreed with the professor's assumption.

“The monastery houses many valuable weapons. Perhaps that’s their aim?”

Byleth rejected Ferdinand's idea. Dorothea commented that she had heard that the monastery had a treasure chamber, and that perhaps the enemy wanted to loot it. The teacher rubbed his eyes. Where did his students get such absurd ideas from? The rest of the Black Eagles gave their own opinion about what the enemy’s objective could be. But none of the ideas seemed feasible. Byleth broke up the meeting, but they all agreed to thoroughly investigate the monastery and locate possible places that could be the enemy's target.

“A secret meeting, Professor?”

Bylet looked at the door. A woman with purple hair had broken into the class. His movements were so silent that even Byleth himself had not noticed her presence. The woman giggled.

“Oh, we haven’t been introduced, I’m Shamir.”

Behind the woman appeared a boy with piercing hazel eyes. His name was Cyril and he was Shamir's apprentice. The boy showed great devotion to Lady Rhea. Byleth raised an eyebrow.

“Cyril adores Rhea. That aside, if you need anything, ask”, said Shamir.

Byleth nodded.

* * *

They all trained hard during the month and located a couple of places that could be the enemy's true target. Byleth concluded that their intention was to attack the Holy Mausoleum where the remains of the saints were. But why they want to storm the Mausoleum?

Byleth took advantage of that month to visit the Archbishop every Sunday. Sometimes he would ask her to teach him new spells or brawling techniques. This had baffled Byleth. He didn’t expect the Archbishop to be an expert in brawl, as she demonstrated in their first practice where she broke Byleth’s nose, catching him completely off guard.

“Oh, Goddess! I'm so sorry, professor!”, she had exclaimed totally terrified. Byleth had played it down, but Lady Rhea melted into a sea of apologies as she cast a spell to heal his nose.

Byleth, to demonstrate to Lady Rhea that the incident was past water and that he wished to continue training with her, invited her for the first time to have tea in the monastery garden. The Archbishop's cheeks had flushed slightly when she received the young man's invitation.

The tea was wonderful and Lady Rhea opened up to Byleth a little more. She confessed that she adored animals and that if there were so many animals in the monastery it was because she feels very lonely and the presence of the animals makes her feel less lonely.

Sometimes Byleth makes different gifts to the Archbishop. Sometimes he gives her green ink so he could write, other times he gives her flowers. One day he gave him some magnificent owl feathers that he had found near a nest. He loves giving gifts to Lady Rhea just to see her face beaming with happiness and hear her say in a sweet warm voice “ _Oh, I adore this!”_. His heart was filled with joy at the knowledge that Lady Rhea used the owl feathers he gave her to make quills. She loves to write and many times her quills get spoiled from using them too much, so she’s glad that Byleth gives her the owl feathers.

But the surprise of the month came from Hanneman's hand. The professor urgently required his presence. He had discovered what was Byleth’s mysterious crest. It was the arcane and powerful Crest of Flames, a crest that was believed to be lost.

“Did any of your ancestors bear this crest?”

“I-I… don’t know…”

He has a strange feeling, he remembers having seen that crest once, long before it was revealed in Hanneman's crest machine. Byleth frowned. He is confused, very confused, but he doesn't have time to think about it. The day of the rite is just around the corner. His only concern is to protect Lady Rhea.

* * *

Finally, the day of the Rite of Rebirth arrived. Everyone involved in safeguarding the Archbishop was nervous. Except Edelgard. The future Empress of Adestria was strangely calm.

“You seem a mite too relaxed for my liking.”

Byleth clenched his jaw as he recognized Seteth’s voice.

“May I let you in on something, Professor?”, interrupted Flayn. “My brother can be a bit… callous. He told me that he was concerned about you and hinted that perhaps you would be better off patrolling a coffin!”

Hubert and Dorothea laughed loudly. Even Bernadetta and Lindhart smiled. Seteth was livid, not knowing where to hide. Byleth smirked, crossing his arms, and staring at the Archbishop's adviser.

“That was said in jest, Flayn. And in confidence!”, he complained.

Flayn giggled.

“Please excuse us, everyone. We shall see you again after the ceremony has concluded!”

When both brothers retired, the Black Eagles couldn't suppress another laugh.

Once the laughs passed, Byleth ordered his students to hide near the stairs of the Mausoleum. When the chimes sounded to indicate the beginning of the rite, a large group of strangers wearing monastic robes magically appeared at the entrance. The Black Eagles waited for them to enter the Mausoleum and followed them, blocking their exit.

* * *

The enemy leader was in front of Saint Seiros’ grave. He was trying to desecrate the grave and take what was inside it. Did they want the Saint's bones?

But when the Black Eagles were about to reach the Saint's grave, an imposing knight with a black armor mounted on a black steed teleported in front of them. He was wearing a mask that caused fear among the Black Eagles. A skull-shaped mask with gigantic horns. Two red dots were visible in the eye sockets. Byleth stopped. That wasn’t a normal enemy. And he could easily kill someone with the colossal scythe he was carrying.

The professor waited a few seconds, carefully studying the new enemy, thinking of a strategy to defeat him. Then the enemy leader ordered the knight, whom he called the Death Knight, to finish them off. But the knight refused to obey his orders. Byleth turned to his students.

“Form two squadrons and make a pincer movement to surround that knight and avoid fighting him!”

The Black Eagles immediately obeyed and quickly reached the enemy leader after. But they were late.

“It’s no use!”, the black mage shouted. “The seal is broken. You can’t… huh?”

The mage extracted something from the grave of Saint Seiros, but Byleth ran to him and hit what he had in his hand before he could do anything. The object, which turned out to be a sword, leaped through the air and fell into his hand. The young man felt a strong tightness in his chest. He had seen that sword before.

“Damn it! Die!”, the mage screamed.

A large fireball headed towards Byleth. He, with a simple movement of his wrist, deflected the ball with the sword he had just obtained. Suddenly his vision blurred for a few seconds. Memories of that bloody dream flashed through his head as the sword started to glow with a blazing brilliance, as if it was burning. He felt the sword throb in his hand, as if blood was running through it. Byleth was sweating profusely, terror seized his limbs. He recognized that jagged edge. He knew that that sword could transform into a whip.

The mage was going to attack. But he fell, with his chest torn in two and splashing his blood on the jagged edge of the sword that had took his life. Byleth didn’t show any emotion. He was pale, looking at the body with dead eyes. For an instant he was once again the mercenary Byleth, the lonely Ashen Demon. But his mind prevailed over his greatest fear. He breathed. He was Byleth, the professor. He raised his sword and saw that there was a hole in the center of the guard where something could be inserted. He also noticed that Saint Seiros’ grave was empty. There was only a white shield and a winged tiara.

Everything happened dizzyingly. There were screams of confusion. His students didn’t understand what just had happened. Edelgard was pale like snow. The Knights of Seiros, who had broken into the Mausoleum, arrested the last assailants. Byleth was silent, his gaze still fixed on the interior of the grave of Saint Seiros. A chill ran down his spine.

* * *

_As all of you have committed a breach of faith, the Archbishop will now pass judgement._

He is having trouble breathing.

_Inciting a Kingdom noble to rebel. Unlawful entry. The attempted assassination of the Archbishop. An attack on the Holy Mausoleum. It’s unnecessary to go on, followers of the Western Church._

The Cathedral is bigger than it seems. It’s also colder than it appears despite the large stained-glass windows, the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the luminous altar.

_What?! We have nothing to do with the Western Church!_

_You have already been identified. Please spare us your second-rate theater._

East. West. Always at war. An amalgam divided by the disease that borns at its roots.

_Dishonoring a holy ceremony is worthy of death for a member of the church. You’re well past the hop of redemption. If you have any grace remaining, you’ll willingly offer your life as atonement for this crime._

Lady Rhea, please, don’t kill them.

_No! This isn’t what we were told would happen! We’ve been deceived!_

He hated that all his hunches were fulfilled. Someone is behind the shadows using people as pawns on a chessboard.

_It’s no use arguing! Whatever your excuse, the punishment stands._

Shamir would execute them right there if he could.

_May your souls find peace as they return to the goddess…_

Lady Rhea... No, was it really Lady Rhea?

_Wait! Please! The goddess would never forgive you for our execution!_

Again, that fluorescent glow, those eyes full of wrath.

_Monster! We know you’ve already slaughtered many of our fellow brethren like this!_

_This concludes the investigation. Please remove these poor, los souls from my sight._

He doesn’t understand anything. But he is sure that someone is forcing a war between the Central Church and the Western Church. But why would someone want to provoke a war?

* * *

Edelgard was smiling when she informed to the Black Eagles that the culprits of the assassination attempt and the attack on the Holy Mausoleum were members of the Western Church. Why was she smiling? Did she not realize that the seed of war had just sprouted?

Caspar said that lady Rhea was scary sometimes, but to execute that whole group seemed harsh, even for her. Byleth closed his eyes. There had to be an explanation for that, he was sure that Lady Rhea didn’t order that execution for pleasure. He knew that the omnipotent Archbishop was a solitary and secluded woman. For everyone she was just the Archbishop or Lady Rhea, but not just Rhea.

Seteth called the professor. Lady Rhea wanted to speak to him. Byleth nodded and followed him to the Audience Chamber.

When they arrived, Lady Rhea greeted them with a smile. She approached Byleth. She was about to hold one of his hands, but she stopped, pursing his lips briefly. Lady Rhea sighed.

“I cannot thank you enough for defeating those invaders in the Holy Mausoleum, and specially for protecting the Sword of the Creator.”

Byleth unsheathed the sword. The weapon no longer was emitting that red glow nor throbbing.

“That sword is one of the Heroes’ Relics, and the most precious artifact in the church’s possession.”

The young man watched the sword once more until he handed it to Lady Rhea. The Archbishop laid her hand on the sword. For an instant her eyes went dark and she smiled sadly. She lightly shoved the sword in Byleth's hands, motioning for him to sheathe it again.

“For now… I will entrust the sword to you. Please, use it wisely.”

Seteth roared. He looked like an angry lion about to rip his prey into pieces. In this case the prey was Byleth.

“Lady Rhea, wait! Do you truly mean to give the Sword of the Creator to this stranger?!”

“It seems incredible that I’ll say this, but… for once I agree with Seteth”, said Byleth. “I… I’m not worthy to carry such relic”, he swallowed. “I cannot carry the sword that Saint Seiros once wielded.”

“Surely it’s not the short of thing one hands over so readily, even to someone who has the ability to wield it!”

Byleth was astonished. How could he have awakened the power of the Sword of the Creator? The Crest Stone of the sword was missing, unlike the other Heroes’ Relics he had seen.

“If someone like Nemesis were to appear again, all of Fódlan would be consumed by war!”

Byleth gasped. Now he remembered it clearly. It was the bloody sword which Nemesis used to slaughter the people of Fódlan in his dreams. The sword which slaughtered the people of the Red Canyon.

“Nemesis…”, the young man muttered.

Seteth took a deep breath, trying to calm down himself.

“Nemesis, the King of Liberation. He’s an ancient king of mankind who was defeated by Seiros over a thousand years ago. When fódlan was attacked by wicked gods, it’s said that the goddess gifted Nemesis with the Sword of the Creator. Nemesis used that sword to defeat the wicked gods, saving all Fódlan. Henceforth he was dubbed the King of Liberation. However, his power began to corrupt him until he, himself, turned to the darkness. Saint Seiros was forced to destroy him.”

Byleth glanced at Lady Rhea. She had her eyes closed and sadness was drawn on her face.

“Lady Rhea, I beg you to reconsider. Given a little more time, we could more accurately assess this stranger’s abilities.”

Byleth clenched his fists. He was sick of that word. _Stranger_.

“I understand your concern, Seteth. But stop calling me stranger. I’ve been here for nearly half a year. I’m not a stranger anymore!”, his voice rose.

Seteth and Lady Rhea were shocked by Byleth’s words. The first to compose herself was Lady Rhea, who answered her advisor.

“No, I have faith, Seteth. Faith that our friend here won’t be corrupted by wickedness.”

She stared into Byleth's eyes, searching beyond them, reading his soul.

“Since the death of Nemesis, none have been able to wield the Sword of the Creator. Now, after all those long years of being sealed away, it has returned and found a new master.”

Seteth sighed.

“I… understand. As you wish, Lady Rhea. There you have it, professor. See that you don’t betray the trust the Archbishop has seen fit to bestow upon you.”

Byleth tightened the grip of the sheathed sword.

* * *

After leaving the Audience Chamber, he heard Sothis voice.

_The Sword of the Creator. The King of Liberation. Each tale is more confusing than the last! And I really can’t read that Rhea at all… That sword is clearly precious… So why is she so keen to gift the thing to you?_

_I don’t know… And I share your astonishment and Seteth's at the Archbishop's decision, but… I’m happy. I’m happy because she trusts me._

Sothis smirked. But the smile faded away quickly.

_I feel as though we have become entangled in a mistery… and there’s one more thing that has been plaguing me._

_What?_

_The Sword of the Creator… It somehow feels distinct from other Relics we have seen. Such as the one that… Oh goodness, what was her name? Ca… Cat…_

_Catherine?_

_Yes! Her! The Sword of the Creator is different from her Thunderbrand in one key way. It bears a hole… where something should have been, but is no more._

_Yes, a Crest Stone, it seems._

_I despise not knowing what’s going on! It… it frightens me. And yet… I place my trust in you. I must._

Byleth smiled.

_Thanks, Sothis._

_But whatever comes to pass… please swear to cut a path that’s your own._

Byleth nodded and continued his way.

_A stone ... I don't understand. Although, when I think about it, I notice that my heart beats faster. But will it be my heart... or yours?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon I'll change the tags because there'll some headcanons and some brief parts depicting graphic violence.


	7. Verdant Wind Moon - Tower of Black Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody tears were running down her cheeks covered with the corpse’s blood. The joyous young woman died in that moment. In that moment, a beast was born. A feral woman thirsty for revenge.
> 
> "You…! You took… everything that I loved! I’ll kill you with my bare hands! In the name of the Nabateans… I’ll swear it!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: graphic violence in a brief description

_The ceaseless rains that satiate the verdant landscape of Fódlan are accompanied by fierce winds and mighty roars of thunder. This abundance of rain, sparkling as it falls against beams of emerging sunlight, is a constant reminder to the people of Fódlan that nature is ever wild and unpredictable. For when the rain finally does take pause, the clouds part and give way to a glorious rainbow._

Byleth waited for the storm to abate before crossing the gardens. He didn't want to get drenched because of the torrential summer rains. While he was waiting, he thought about the new mission that the Archbishop had entrusted to him and his students: they had to eliminate some thieves in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

It turns out that the thieves had stolen the Lance of Ruin, the Hero’s Relic of the House Gautier. His surprise was huge when he learned that the leader of the thieves was Miklan Gautier, a disinherited scion. He was uncomfortable with the fact that this Gautier had been disinherited for not having a crest. With each passing day he liked less the hierarchical system by which Fódlan was ruled, based on the crests. But the important thing in that mission was to recover the relic as soon as possible. Seteth had made it very clear that a relic in the wrong hands was dangerous. Byleth knew it better than anyone: he had seen that in his own dreams, in those nightmares that had returned with more virulence than ever since he became the owner of the Sword of the Creator.

However, the worst thing that days were the inquisitive glances of the monastery inhabitants, the whispers of the students... all because Claude had joked with the idea that Byleth was a descendant of Nemesis because he is able to wield the Sword of the Creator. The young man rubbed his eyes. He just wants to sleep in conditions without the nightmares taking his breath away.

Once the rain ceased and the sun shone again over the horizon, he walked around the monastery. He received a message that Jeralt had been looking for him and he was in the graveyard. Byleth made his way there.

It was the first time he had visited the monastery graveyard. He had visited the one in the village when he accompanied Dimitri and the orphans to place flowers on the graves of the children's parents.

The graveyard is small, located towards the East, where the sun rises. He found his father in front of a modest grave. He tried to read the name that was engraved on the tombstone, but the time’s flow had made the inscription illegible. Jeralt greeted him when Byleth came to his side.

“I wanted to ask you to join me, but I couldn’t find you. So here I am”. Jeralt smiled. “I was thinking we should visit… your mother. She’s resting beneath this humble grave.”

The young man looked at the grave. His mother. His mother was there.

“Why is she buried here? You said she had died of an illness in Remire.”

Jeralt stiffened.

“Mmh, of course you would ask that. I wouldn’t know where to begin…”

His son crossed his arms.

“I suppose I haven’t talked much about to her”, Jeralt looked back at the grave. There was a sad smile on his face. “She was gentle and smart. So smart. A wonderful cook. Always kind to everyone. And she loved flowers. Whenever I brought her back an unusual flower, her face would light up. I cherish those memories. I can’t count how many times she made me happy just by smiling. And she smiled the most… when she was pregnant with you.”

A grievous expression appeared in Jeralt’s face.

“She died right after you were born. She wasn’t able to spend much time with you. But she loved you with all her heart. That’s the truest thing I know… Never forget it.”

Jeralt took a beautiful ring out of his pocket. Byleth's eyes sparkled at the silver ring with purple gems embedded in the center as if they were flower petals.

“This ring is the only keepsake I have of her. In time, it will be yours. One day, I hope you’ll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her.”

For a moment, a woman with long green hair flashed through Byleth's mind. The young man tightened the hilt of the Sword of the Creator.

* * *

Byleth blinked until his eyes adjusted to the light. He saw a valley that he had seen some time before. He realized that those were the views he had seen from the Red Canyon. Behind him he found a city whose architecture left him breathless. Zanado _._

He entered the city, allowing himself to be enchanted by the beauty of its buildings, monuments and shops. He also saw technology that he had never seen before. But what caught his attention was the physical appearance of the inhabitants: pointy ears and green hair and green eyes of different shades.

He continued his path until a melodious song that came from the courtyard of one of the houses powerfully caught his attention. He entered the courtyard and found a woman singing as she was putting a crown of white lilies on the head of a girl who was sitting on her legs.

Byleth took a closer look at the girl. Jade hair and eyes of the same color. But they weren't consumed by wrath. They didn't have that sinister glow. There was only joy and hope. Hope for a life full of wonders. But the young man felt a tightness in his chest. That hope the girl had would vanish before her very eyes.

The image distorted and he appeared elsewhere. Before he could saw where he was, a stench of blood alerted him. Then he saw a young woman with lilies on her green hair crying at an open tomb. There was blood in the ground and on her face. Byleth covered his mouth coughing, trying not to puke. The vision was making him sick. Inside the tomb there was a woman’s corpse with her chest ripped and teared. Her ribs and heart were gone. And her head too. The woman was decapitated. Byleth stepped back, looking away from the tomb. The young woman who was crying looked at him. Her eyes were empty, devoid of any emotion. Bloody tears were running down her cheeks covered with the corpse’s blood. The joyous young woman died in that moment. In that moment, a beast was born. A feral woman thirsty for revenge. The image faded away again.

Now he was in Zanado, surrounded by flames and pools of blood. With every step a new body slaughtered covered the path. In front of him was the young woman of his dreams. She was covered with blood, screaming a name he knew. She was hunting Nemesis like an enraged lion. Her eyes were full of wrath. Byleth tried to grab her hand, but the young woman moved when she saw a man dismembering someone with _that_ sword. He was Nemesis, who started to laugh like a maniac.

_So, it’s you. The young daughter of that pathetic creature I killed in the tomb. Do you see this sword? I made it with the bones and the heart of your dear mother. With this sword I’ll kill your race. I’ll rip and tear all of you and make weapons with your bones and flesh._

Byleth clenched his jaw. He tried to unsheathe his sword. But the Sword of the Creator wasn’t in his scabbard. Terrified, he tried to grab the woman, to talk to her. But he couldn’t move, his body didn’t obey his orders. Then he looked at the young woman. She was shaking, full of anger. She raised her voice against Nemesis.

_You…! You took… everything that I loved! I’ll kill you with my bare hands! In the name of the Nabateans… I’ll swear it!!_

Byleth's vision turned dark as a green glow enveloped the young woman, followed by a terrifying roar he would never forget.

* * *

Byleth woke up screaming. His body was trembling. He didn’t feel his hands nor his feet, and he was having a terrible headache. That was the worst nightmare he had had since they returned. He put his hands to his face. How much longer was he going to have to endure that torture? Sothis suggested him to go out for a walk and relax his body, an advice that Byleth accepted.

It was then that he heard screams coming from a room. Byleth ran to where the screams came from. He found Edelgard leaving the room.

“Professor… What are you doing here?”, Edelgard asked surprised.

“I heard screams.”

“Oh… I’m sorry. Perhaps I was talking in my sleep…”

“Bad dreams?”

“Yes, it was a nightmare…”, Edelgard sighed. “I’ve had them since I was a child. Stupid, pointless dreams I can’t control… It’s terribly frustrating. I dream of… my older brother, paralyzed, helpless… my old sister crying for help that never came… the youngest babbling words beyond meaning. I see my family dying slowly, waiting in the darkest depths for a glimmer of light.”

Byleth's hair stood on end.

“You know? I once had ten siblings, eight older and two younger”, a sad smile appeared on her face. “Such a large family, and yet I became the heir to the throne. Do you know why? Every last one of them was crippled by disease or lost their mind or died. I was the only one left who could inherit the throne.”

Byleth’s eyes widened.

“How could such thing happen…?”

Edelgard was silent. Her face turned somber. But she finally spoke.

“My siblings and I were… We were imprisoned underground, beneath the palace. The objective was to endow our bodies with the power of a Major Crest. I have always possessed the Crest of Seiros, inherited through the Hresvelg bloodline.

Byleth was astonished. Does Edelgard have the crest of the Saint?

“But it was only a Minor Crest, and most of my siblings bore no crest at all. In order to create a peerless emperor to rule Fódlan, they violated our bodies by cutting open our very flesh. Now here I stand, the fruit of that endeavor.”

“But the Saint’s crest... It should be a Major Crest, it should have been enough ...”

Edelgard laughed painfully.

“Even the power of the Saints’ Crests is diluted after generations and generations. A thousand years had passed since Saint Seiros gave her crest to my ancestor Wilhelm, the first emperor of Adrestia. That’s why they wanted an heir with a Major Crest.”

Edelgard stretched out the palm of his right hand.

“I have kept it hidden all this time, but… I’ll reveal to you the power of my second crest.”

The professor stepped back when he saw the Crest of Flames floating over Edelgard's palm. They have the same crest. How was it possible…?

“For the shake of my family and for all the poor souls whose lives were traded for my existence… For their shake, I’ll build a world where such meaningless sacrifice is never again sanctioned. As emperor, I’ll change the world. I swear it.”

* * *

The following days Byleth hardly left his room, only to impart his classes. His students noted that the professor was exhausted, that he was struggling not to fall asleep. They were unaware that Byleth had been awake several days in a row, haunted by the Red Canyon nightmare and the story of Edelgard and the cursed Crest of Flames he bears.

It was on one of those days that when he returned to his room, he found a note on his desk. Instantly he recognized the letter. It was Lady Rhea’s letter. And she was inviting him to pay her a visit in her chamber.

In the late afternoon, Byleth went to Lady Rhea's chamber. The woman greeted him with the door open and a shy smile on her lips.

“Hello, professor. It is so nice to see you here.”

Byleth was exhausted, but his smile was totally sincere. He entered the room and sat in one of the chairs without waiting for Lady Rhea's formal invitation. Immediately he realized his mistake, but the woman stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulders to keep Byleth from getting up. The young man looked up and the blush stained his cheeks when his eyes met Lady Rhea's. He wanted to live forever looking into those charming eyes. The Archbishop smiled.

“It brings me great joy that you wished to visit me again”, Lady Rhea left him, and she sat on the other chair. “I have this odd feeling that recently you’ve been trying to avoid me…”, she nervously confessed.

Byleth froze. Due to the nightmares and traumatic revelations he didn’t realize that he hadn’t seen Lady Rhea for days.

“That isn’t so”, he said.

The Archbishop breathed with relief.

“I’m glad to know that”, she smiled. “In any case, I’m delighted by this opportunity to speak with you again”, Lady Rhea slightly tilted her head. Her eyes were sparkling. Then she started to laugh. “My, how laughable I must seem! I imagine you must be dumbstruck but how unbecoming my behavior is for the Archbishop of all Fódlan…”

Byleth swallowed.

“I’m sorry to have made you feel that way.”

Lady Rhea chuckled.

“No need to apologize! Perhaps I have exaggerated a little. But thank you so much anyway. You’re very kind.”

Byleth noticed the flowers the Archbishop had on her hair. White lilies. Like the flowers of the young woman of his dreams.

“In any case, how are you feeling? Have you experienced anything strange since you began wielding the Sword of the Creator?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh! There are so many legends about that blade. I was worried that carrying it may result in some strange side effect. Has there really nothing odd? A tightness in your chest? Strange dreams? Anything of the short?”

The young man blinked. He was thoughtful, not sure what to say. Lady Rhea had fully guessed the sensations he was experiencing. Maybe he should tell her about those nightmares that he had started having since he received the sword. He hadn't told anyone about them, not even Jeralt. But... he knew he could trust the Archbishop. Every time he sees her smile his fear disappears dragged by the wind. Byleth took a deep breath and told her what had happened those days.

Lady Rhea was stunned. She commented that perhaps it had something to do with the relic itself, but she couldn’t explain much more.

“Please know that you are welcome to come to me about anything. I am here for you, always”, she put her hand on Byleth's hand. The young man felt his body burning, as if a heavenly fire was purifying him. “By the way… When I see you at work, giving such splendid guidance to all of your students… I want you to know that it brings me great joy, as though I, myself, am receiving the benefit of your kindness.”

Byleth lightly blushed. Again, that strange feeling in his stomach.

“Oh, and about your nightmares and your inability to rest, I thought that after dinner you could come here and drink a tea that I usually prepare when it's hard for me to rest. I'm sure it will help you sleep well.”

Byleth looked away to the window trying to hide his nervousness.

_Go to the Archbishop's chamber at night? Yes, only to drink a tea, nothing out of the ordinary, but…_

The image of Lady Rhea in a simple nightgown, revealing her figure, was etched in the depths of his thoughts. He abruptly rose from his chair and thanked the Archbishop for receiving him. He accepted her invitation, but he had to leave immediately, he had remembered that he had an unfinished business. Lady Rhea looked at him puzzled, but she said goodbye to him with a smile.

Byleth opened the door but he stopped. He had the urgent need to do _that_ , to tell Lady Rhea _that_.

“Lady Rhea…?”

“Yes, my dear child?”

“I'm glad to have known you.”

The Archbishop briefly gasped. Her cheeks were red.

“I’m also glad to have known you and to have here, my dear professor.”

That night Byleth dreamed of Lady Rhea and the future they built together in that wonderful dream.

* * *

Byleth and his students were still in shock at what had happened in their fight against Miklan Gautier. They had witnessed the terrifying consequences of misusing a Hero's Relic. The Lance of Ruin had transformed Miklan into a demonic beast that had wounded several Knights of Seiros and some students.

The professor rejects the Crests System by which Fódlan is ruled but seeing the consequences of wielding a Hero’s Relic without bearing a crest had deeply impressed him. He doesn't know how that system could be changed, but there had to be a way. Lady Rhea herself confirmed him that she was aware of the catastrophic consequences of misusing a relic, hence the urgency to retrieve the spear before things went awry. Byleth returned her the Lance of Ruin, so the Church of Seiros could return it to House Gautier. An act that didn’t please Edelgard.

“Professor, you have done well to complete such a difficult task. Just as I expected, you have mastered the Sword of the Creator”, Lady Rhea said.

Byleth slightly tightened the grip of the sword. That was true, he had quickly become accustomed to the sword and the nightmares had subsided. But that was thanks Lady Rhea’s teas.

The Archbishop was about to tell him what his next mission would be when Seteth stormed into the Audience Chamber screaming that Flayn had disappeared. Neither Byleth nor Rhea imagined at the time the disgrace looming over Garreg Mach.

_Calm yourself, Seteth. We will find her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags because the graphic violence in some scenes and the inclusion of some headcanons


	8. Horsebow Moon - Rumors of a Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If a god exists, that god is the flow of time that has brought me to you like a river dragging the petals in the spring."

_As cold air begins to creep in from the north of Faerghus, Fódlan welcomes the riches of fall. The women spend their days reaping the golden fields, gratefully embracing the bounty the goddess has once again provided. The men venture into the wilds with horsebows and empty sacks ready to be filled with game._

The end of summer was approaching and with it the end of the peace that reigned in Garreg Mach. Flayn had disappeared and everyone was moving heaven and earth to find her, but it was all in vain. The only thing that was known for certain is that the girl had not left Garreg Mach at any time. Lady Rhea was pale and Seteth looked like he was going to pass out in any moment. They were terrified by the new rumors that had come. It was said that there was someone prowling the streets and attacking innocent, night after night. Byleth didn’t want to imagine the idea of someone hurting Flayn.

“The people are panicked!”, Seteth shouted. “They all insist someone called the Death Knight is coming to claim their souls with his blade.”

Byleth froze. The Death Knight was the mysterious knight who appeared in the Holy Mausoleum when he got the Sword of the Creator.

“There is no way she could have escaped unscathed if she were captured by such a fiend! Where is she?!”

Seteth burst into tears. Lady Rhea hugged him.

“Seteth, we will find Flayn safe and sound. I promise you. Recall that impatience begets error. Please do your best to calm yourself.”

The Archbishop wiped the tears of the man with the back of his hands.

“I think of your… sister…”, Lady Rhea’s voice weakened as she pronounced that last word, “… as family as well. You know that. You have my support. We will devote ourselves fully to recovering her.”

That month's mission was clear: look for clues about Flayn's whereabouts.

In addition to the Death Knight rumor, there was a rumor that Flayn possesses a special crest and maybe someone kidnapped her due to her crest. Everyone was nervous.

During the month Byleth didn’t have the opportunity to chat with the Archbishop. She didn’t want to receive visitors. But one day he found her on the bridge that led to the Goddess Tower. Lady Rhea's face stirred Byleth's soul. She was broken by pain and worry.

“Ah, professor, it is you”, she said when she noticed the young man's presence. “Have you still not found any leads regarding Flayn’s whereabouts? Neither do I… I have looked everywhere. Not even the knights on guard have seen anything of note”, Lady Rhea bitted her nails. “I... I do not know what else to do...”

Byleth was surprised by the fact that Lady Rhea was so distressed and concerned about Flayn's disappearance. She was the sister of his counselor, yes, but at first glance it didn't seem that they were so close.

“Don’t worry, Lady Rhea. We will find her, together.”

The Archbishop smiled shyly.

“Yes, let us work together! It reassures me to have you by my side”. But sadness invaded her again. “May the goddess protect dear Flayn until she returns to us…”

* * *

And the end of the month arrived. They were all desolate. It seemed that the Death Knight's rumors were true and that Flayn wouldn’t return to their lives. Seteth didn’t leave his chambers, and Lady Rhea continued her duties as Archbishop with admirable fortitude and dignity despite being devastated by the situation. Her eyes were red from crying.

When Byleth was discussing the situation with Edelgard and Hubert, Caspar came running.

“Everyone, hurry! I heard a scream coming from Professor Jeritza’s room!”

Everyone ran to Jeritza's room. Caspar gasped and Byleth became alert. Inside the room was Manuela, unconscious on the floor.

“Manuela… Manuela!”, Byleth shouted kneeling beside her. He took her in his arms and verified that she was alive. She had a pulse and she was breathing. Hubert caught the professor's attention. In one corner of the room there was an open passageway.

“What is the meaning of…”, Hanneman exclaimed as he entered the room. “Wait, is that Manuela?! What happened here?”

Byleth ordered Hanneman to urgently take Manuela to the infirmary. Edelgard offered to accompany him. At that time Byleth didn’t think what could be the reason that the young woman was interested in helping Manuela.

“Does this mean Professor Jeritza did it? Could he also have kidnapped Flayn?!”

“I don’t know, Caspar”, Byleth said. “For now, we’re going to investigate that passageway”, he unsheathed the Sword of the Creator. If he met the Death Knight, he wouldn’t hesitate to strike him down.

The first thing they saw after went down the passageway stairs was a gloomy room. On the floor of the room there were two bodies: Flayn and another student. Out of the shadows the Death Knight emerged.

“That sword. You must be…”

Byleth clenched his jaw. His blue eyes were burning, reflecting the flames of the torches of that room. The Death Knight gave a lugubrious laugh.

“One of us will die, the other will live. I will enjoy this dance of damnation.”

Waves of teleported enemies erupted out of nowhere, but at that moment the rest of the Black Eagles appeared to help the professor, Hubert and Caspar.

Byleth didn’t even think a strategy, he merely ordered his students to dispatch the lesser enemies while he faced the Death Knight. The knight spun the scythe in his hand. Byleth couldn't see his face, but he knew that the man behind the mask the, Jeritza or whoever that masked man was, was smiling. He raised the Sword of the Creator, which obtained its characteristic reddish glow. He felt the sword throbbing in his hand. With a movement of his wrist, the edge of the sword transformed into a whip that threw against the knight's face. The knight easily deflected the blow with his scythe. He lunged at Byleth with the scythe held high, but Byleth easily dodged him by rolling to the side. Byleth took advantage of the unprotected flank left by the knight when he plunged the scythe into the ground and struck him with the sword. But the Death Knight didn’t flinch. The young man's blood boiled. I was going to destroy that monster anyway. Around him, the Black Eagles quickly defeated the enemies. The last one of them was the Death Knight.

The battle between the two of them was fierce. Despite Byleth's rapid movements, the fatigue caused him to receive some scratches from the scythe. But the Death Knight wasn’t in better condition. His stamina was high, but due to the slowness of his movements he was taking much more blows than was convenient, to the point that a part of his armor cracked. When he was about to attack Byleth again, an authoritative voice stopped him.

“Halt. You’re having a bit too much fun.”

Byleth backed away quickly. Next to the Death Knight a figure had emerged, fully armed with a red and white mask covering his face. The warrior was wearing huge crimson feathers on his shoulders. The shield and axe he carried were also enormous, almost the same height as him.

“You’re getting in the way of my game”, the Death Knight replied.

“You’ll have more opportunities to play soon. Your work here is done.”

“… Fine. I’ll go.”

The Death Knight disappeared wrapped in a purple aura.

“No! Damn it!”, Byleth shouted. He clenched his fists looking at the stranger. “And you… Who are you?!”

“Me? I’m the Flame Emperor…”, the warrior replied. “It’s I who will reforge the world. We’ll cross paths again.”

Before could say anything, the Flame Emperor hit the ground with his axe and disappeared.

“Damn!”, Byleth shouted. He hit a wall with his fist, causing a torch to fall to the ground. Hubert swallowed as he watched the flames surrounding his professor, casting a long shadow across the room.

* * *

Byleth took Flayn to the infirmary and watched over her until Lady Rhea and Seteth stormed in the room astonished with the good news. Flayn was already conscious but tired. The Archbishop covered the girl's face with kisses. Byleth smiled at the endearing scene. They seemed like a family.

He left them alone and went to the stretcher where Manuela was resting, who was chatting animatedly with Hanneman. They both thanked Byleth for his work. The young man nodded solemnly in thanks. After that, he let a monk heal the superficial wounds he had due to the fight against the Death Knight.

In the late afternoon, Byleth went to Seteth's office. For the first time since he arrived at Garreg Mach, he saw the advisor smiling.

“Professor… Please, allow me to express my eternal gratitude once more”, Seteth bowed. “Flayn is safe and sound, and I have you to thank for that. Mere words could never express how thankful I am. I… I am indebted to you.”

“You have nothing to thank me for, Seteth. I would do anything for you and the monastery. You’re... Mmh, you’re like a family to me.”

Byleth blinked. He was surprised with his own words. But he truly felt them. Seteth smiled even more, but quickly he became serious. He believed that the Death Knight kidnapped Flayn because her blood was special. Byleth wondered if the rumors that Flayn has a special crest were true, but he didn’t say anything.

The next day after signing Flayn’s admission papers to be a student of the Black Eagles, Byleth and Hanneman went to the Audience Chamber, requested by the Archbishop.

Byleth’s chest relaxed as he saw Lady Rhea's bright smile. The fact that Flayn had returned safe and sound had given the woman all her vitality back.

“Well done. I see that I was right to ask your class for assistance. I have been told that Manuela and Flayn are recovering nicely, as is Monica.”

“Monica?”, Byleth asked.

“Yes, the girl you rescued along with Flayn is also a student of the Officers Academy. However…”

“She’s a student from last year’s class. She went missing just before she would have graduate”, Hanneman finished the sentence. “It never occurred to us that something might have happened to her at the monastery. We assumed she had run away. I never dreamed that we would find her. Not like this.”

“Monica has asked to rejoin the Black Eagle House once she has fully recovered”, Lady Rhea said.

Byleth blinked. He had already lost count of the number of new students who had joined his House. From the Blue Lions came Annette, Mercedes, Ashe and Felix. From the Golden Deer came Lysithea, Marianne and Lorenz. Hilda was considering to also join the Black Eagles. And now Flayn and Monica had joined the class. Byleth was grateful that the students were so interested in his classes, but he was starting to get a little overwhelmed by the workload.

“But our enemies are still out there, so we must remain cautious and continue our investigation. However, we must also help the students to move on from this incident.”

“After all, the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion will be held in Gronder Field next month”, added the Crest Scholar.

“Yes. The students will remember it for the rest of their lives”, the Archbishop smiled. “Please guide them so that they may show us their best at the coming battle.”

* * *

“So, you’ll going to Gronder Field next month. You’ve never been there before, have you?”, asked Jeralt.

Byleth said no.

“Will you come to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion?”, Jeralt’s son asked.

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I have my own mission. The church has always been quick to make use of those who work for them.”

Byleth frowned.

“What I’m more concerned about is finding out who among us is pulling the strings. Ever since the Rite of Rebirth, strange groups have been seen around Garreg Mach, and elsewhere too. There was also an incident where some knights investigating these suspicious strangers… turned up dead.”

The young man tightened the hilt of the Sword of the Creator. He had gotten into the habit of doing that when he was nervous or had a hunch.

“Not that it’s likely, but if something like that ever happens to me… Search this room. Every corner. Behind every shelf. I’m going to leave something for you.”

Byleth swallowed. He was about to reply his father’s words, but he closed his eyes. Jeralt smiled.

“Don’t get me wrong. I have no intention of dying.”

Both men said goodbye and Byleth left Jeralt's room. When he reached the stairs to the third floor, he stopped. A short time passed before he finally decided to go upstairs.

When he reached the last stair, he felt an oppression on his chest, and his stomach flipped. Before him was Lady Rhea, solemn and immaculate as ever, waiting for him with her bedroom door open. Her smile overshadowed the light itself that came in through the windows behind her. Byleth swallowed.

_If a god exists, that god is the flow of time that has brought me to you like a river dragging the petals in the spring._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter, sorry, but this is one of my less favourite parts of the game. BUT from next chapter there will be more Rhealeth content and the chapters will be longer, so stay tuned!


	9. Wyvern Moon - A Blue Lion, A Black Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lady Rhea, do you think Saint Seiros would have punished me for being... heretic? For giving my life for you rather than for her?”
> 
> The Archbishop’s eyes became wet.
> 
> “No, my dear child. Saint Seiros would have praised you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's birthday is in the Pegasus Moon so... he loves pegasi. And Rhea wants to make him happy.

_From on high, flocks of wyverns roar in chorus and soar the pristine skies, heading south for the winter. Fódlan’s children lend their hands to winter preparations by gathering firewood and catching fish from the river’s cool waters. Yet all the while their gazes are turned skyward, drawn to the magnificent sight above._

Byleth huddled next to the fire crackling in the fireplace of the Archbishop's chambers. Due to the cold that was beginning to rise, anticipating the winter, Sunday’s tea time moved from the monastery garden to Lady Rhea's room.

Lady Rhea poured their favorite tea, Crescent-Moon, into separate cups. Byleth nodded thanking her, to which the Archbishop smiled shyly. Byleth liked to drink hot drinks during the cold months, but he knew that Lady Rhea liked to drink her tea cold, so the young man left his tea resting, so the Archbishop didn’t have to drink it hot.

The Battle of the Lion and the Eagle was the only thing on everyone's lips, but neither Byleth nor Rhea wanted to talk about a topic that they were fully informed about due to their roles as Archbishop and professor of the Black Eagle House. Instead of that, they talked about pegasi. Byleth was disappointed about something. Lady Rhea noticed it and asked him if something was bothering him. The young man stuttered as he replied that it saddened him not to see the pegasi flying, believing that the Archbishop would mock him. But the woman gave him a laugh full of tenderness. She told him that during late autumn and winter the riders don’t fly with the pegasi to avoid any possible accidents due to the cold and hurricane winds which come from the northern Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

“Anyway, if you want to see the pegasi we can go see them in their stables and feed them if you wish.”

Byleth smiled at that idea. They agreed that the next time they would go to see the pegasi.

The young man sipped his already cold tea. His gaze was fixed on the impressive bookshelves that Lady Rhea had in her room. There were many books that he never saw in the library.

“Seiros.”

Lady Rhea choked when she was drinking her tea.

“I-I beg your pardon…?”

Byleth nodded toward the shelves, unaware of the reaction the Archbishop just had.

“You have too many books about Saint Seiros”, he said. “I hadn’t seen most of them in the library.”

Lady Rhea breathed relieved.

“Ah, yes… They are books that I have been acquiring throughout all these years”, she left the cup on the table. “Some of them date from the foundation of the church.”

“You worship her so much.”

Lady Rhea chuckled.

“Well, I’m the Archbishop of her church!”

Byleth smiled. Lady Rhea took another sip of her tea.

“Why did Saint Seiros die?”, he asked.

Lady Rhea fell silent. An unconvincing smile appeared on her lips.

“I imagine that due to her long age.”

She bitted her lip, thoughtful.

“Professor, would you have wanted Saint Seiros to stay alive among us?”

Byleth was silent. On the one hand, he would have liked to meet the Saint and see if that stinging doubt he has, was true or not. But on the other hand, he didn't want the Saint to be alive.

“No.”

“Excuse me?!”, Lady Rhea exclaimed.

“Don't get me wrong, Lady Rhea”, Byleth leaned back in his seat. “I would like Saint Seiros to stay alive among us but seeing the enemies that we have and who wish to attempt against your life... If Saint Seiros was alive, they would also want to attempt against her life. And I don't think I would be able to protect both of you”, Byleth sighed. “If I had to choose to protect one of you… I would and I’ll choose you. Always.”

Lady Rhea gasped. Suddenly, her pale skin became red as she bitted her lips.

“Lady Rhea, do you think Saint Seiros would have punished me for being... heretic? For giving my life for you rather than for her?”

The Archbishop’s eyes became wet.

“No, my dear child. Saint Seiros would have praised you.”

* * *

In the following days, Byleth couldn’t stop thinking about hat confession he made to the Archbishop. He felt stupid. He believed he had overstepped the limit and offended Lady Rhea. But his fears were allayed when on Sunday he saw Lady Rhea waiting for him at the entrance to the pegasi’s stables where. After a wonderful evening feeding Byleth's favorite animals, they returned to Lady Rhea's chambers.

* * *

On the eve of the great battle, Byleth met Edelgard and Dimitri in front of the classrooms. He overheard Dimitri asking Edelgard to be careful in the battle, to which the future emperor replied with a mocking grimace, leaving the place. The professor approached the prince.

“Love is in the air, I see”, he said jokingly. Dimitri looked at him shocked.

“What?! Professor, no! No, it’s just… I’m worried about Edelgard”, Dimitri sighed.

Byleth raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you worried about her?”

“Because… look, I guess this is my fault, because nobody in the monastery knows it, but I’m worried about her because she’s family to me… Edelgard and I are stepbrothers.”

It took seconds for Byleth to process the information.

“Stepbro… Wait, what?”

Dimitri laughed.

“Yes, stepbrothers. As you know my mother died shortly after I was born. It wasn’t until many years later that my father, King Lambert, remarried. He married Patricia, Edelgard's mother, who had been exiled from the Empire.”

That new took Byleth by surprise.

“With her came Edelgard, who lived with us for a time until her uncle arrived and took her back to the Empire by direct order of the emperor. I remember Patricia crying every day after Edelgard left us”, Dimitri looked down at his feet. “I too cried a lot, because Edelgard and I were very good friends. When I saw her again when I arrived at the Officers Academy, I couldn't believe my eyes. It really was her. But she... she has changed. It's like she doesn't remember anything from when we were kids. It’s as if she doesn’t remember that we lived together and were very close. I don't know what has happened. I only know that when she was a kid her hair wasn’t white. Her hair was light brown like hazelnuts.

Byleth felt a chill down his spin. He thought he knew what had cause Edelgard’s physical and mental change. But he remained silent. He had sworn to the future emperor that he wouldn’t speak of her past to anyone.

“I don't know what to say, Dimitri. This has taken me completely by surprise.”

Dimitri briefly smiled.

“It’s compressible, professor. I don't think you expected this story”, Dimitri removed a strand of hair from his forehead. “Anyway, were you going somewhere?”

“Ah, yes”, Byleth replied. “I was going to go to the greenhouse before dinner to pick some flowers and see if the Crescent-Moon leaves that I cultivated a few days ago have already grown.”

The blond-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

“Flowers? I didn't know you were an enthusiast like Ashe and Dedue. Or perhaps... those flowers are for someone”, he said mockingly, returning Byleth his own mocking words.

The young man cheeks burned, but luckily it was already night and the prince didn’t notice his blush.

“I just like flowers”, he replied, avoiding Dimitri's gaze. “Having some of them in my room relaxes me.”

Dimitri laughed.

“Sure.”

“Tomorrow I'm going to beat you, brat”, Byleth joked. “Look, why don't you come with me to the greenhouse and then let's go to dinner?”

The heir of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus bowed.

“Lead the way, professor.”

When they were going to the greenhouse, Byleth saw in the distance a golden crown gleaming by the torchlight of one of the monastery's arcades. His chest stirred.

* * *

Gronder Field was immense and of a beauty that amazed the professor. Caspar was excited. Those fields were part of his family's domain. The area where the battle was going to be held was visibly remarkable due to the gigantic ballista that the Knights of Seiros had erected in the center of an esplanade, near to a small river. Byleth's tactical mind quickly scanned the terrain. If they were able to seize the ballista quickly, they would gain a considerable advantage over the other houses. So he ordered the cavalry to follow the course of the river, in such a way that they would attract the enemies, while the archers and the magicians would be stationed in the small forest that there was to give support to the infantry that would take control of the ballista. Finally, the heavy armored units would approach the ballista, once secured, to defend whoever was in charge of the ballista while the rest of the infantry along with the cavalry liquidated the rest of the enemies.

Byleth's plan was a success from the beginning, as the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer attacked each other, leaving few troops chasing the cavalry of the Red Eagles. When they realized that the cavalry was a bait, it was too late: the ballista had fallen into the hands of the Black Eagles and was heavily protected. Quickly the troops of the Lions and the Deer fell under the projectiles of the ballista, the archers and the magicians. Only Prince Dimitri remained, who had a duel with Byleth himself. Despite his impressive skill with the spear, with which he managed to surprise his professor on a couple of occasions, he fell defeated by the power of the Sword of the Creator. Dimitri was smiling.

“The brat has been defeated, but you have to admit that he has caused you trouble.”

Byleth shook his hand.

“It was a great duel, Your Majesty. I hope someday we will repeat it.”

Both laughed.

* * *

“I can only call your deeds during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion… quite versatile”, Lady Rhea’s eyes were shining. She was truly impressed by the battle she had witnessed. Even Seteth was so amazed that there was a smile from ear to ear on his face.

“Comparing against their performance at the mock battle of the Great Tree Moon, the students have grown significantly”, the advisor said. “It is clear that this is a result of your guidance.”

Byleth couldn't suppress his smile at Seteth's words. Every day they started to get along better. And that pleased him deeply.

“In appreciation of your efforts, and to show our high hopes for the future of your students, I award you with this”, Lady Rhea said.

A knight brought in his hands a large case from which Lady Rhea took a magnificent lance. Byleth shivered. It was the beautiful Blessed Lance, a weapon of immaculate color and exquisite carving. The Archbishop handed the lance to the professor. Byleth bowed his head solemnly. The Archbishop laughed melodiously.

“Please continue to instruct your students as a model teacher.”

_So, you’ve made good use of all my power after all. I would have been upset if you had failed at such an easy task!_

_I was a mercenary, Sothis, but I know how to use my head, as you can see._

_Ha! Sometimes you’re quite arrogant, don’t you?_

Byleth chuckled to himself.

But suddenly the happy ambient of the Audience Chamber dissipated. Byleth looked at Seteth, whose expression had grown serious.

“It pains me to assign such a disturbing mission to you during such a blessed moment in time… However, next month your assignment will be to journey to Remire Village to investigate an abnormal occurrence there.”

_Remire Village… If I call recall, you’ve been there with your father many times._

That was true. In that village he had spent part of his childhood and it was a place that they visited frequently. Sometimes for work, other times to visit some friends and acquaintances of his father.

“An abnormal occurrence?”, Byleth asked.

“I have yet to ascertain the details, but it would seem the villagers have been acting strangely.”

Byleth tightened the hilt of his sword.

“I have already dispatched the knights to verify the authenticity of this information. They should be back shortly. I suggest you begin by finding out what they have discovered.”

Lady Rhea closed her eyes, visibly nervous.

“I pray this is not a bad omen…”

He looked up at Byleth and clasped his hands together in prayer.

_May the Goddess protects you, my dear professor_


	10. Red Wolf Moon - Clad in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dear professor, when I saw the bouquet of lilies in my room I could only think about you and only you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth anonymously giving flowers to Rhea? Rhea wishing that her anonymous admiror is Byleth? The content I need to feed my feelings towards those two lovebirds.

_Hoarfrost now graces treetops and open fields alike, and an icy chill blown in from the north of Faerghus blankets the land. All of Fódlan’s creatures begin to settle in for a long winter. The setting sun bathes the full winter coat of every wolf in a foreboding scarlet glow. Hunters can now spread the world that the red wolves are back on the prowl._

Alois's was puzzled when Byleth told him he didn't know how old his father was. The knight was telling Byleth about how he and Jeralt met more than thirty years ago and Byleth asked him about his father’s age.

“Actually, I’m not entirely sure. You never asked him?”, Alois said.

“How am I going to ask to a person who doesn’t even know his son's age?”

Alois laughed so hard that he scared a student who was passing by.

“You’re right, kid. But, well, Jeralt hardly seemed to age at all.”

Byleth looked at him confused. How could Jeralt not age after thirty years?

“In fact, over drinks he once told me…”, suddenly he cut his own words. “Uh, perhaps that’s a story for another day.”

Byleth frowned. His father was wrapped in a halo of mystery.

After saying goodbye to Alois, Byleth took out a small bouquet of lilies from under his cloak. He didn't quite know why he was going to do that. But he mustered up the courage necessary and went up the stairs to the third floor, praying that Lady Rhea wouldn’t find him. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no response, so he opened the door cautiously. Lady Rhea wasn’t there. Byleth breathe with relief and left the bouquet on the desk. He left the room with a smile on his lips.

After that he went to the infirmary because he had received a note from Manuela advising him that Shamir had returned from Remire. When he arrived, he heard Shamir.

“That’s what we’re dealing with. Is there no chance it’s an infectious disease?”

“There are no absolutes in medicine, but the chances are extremely slim”, Manuela replied.

The professor entered quietly and sat down on one of the chairs. Manuela continued her explanation.

“Restless movements, fits of violence, becoming bedridden or even impossible to wake… With symptoms that varied, there are only a few possibilities. It’s either a mixture of poisons or magic. And dark magic, at that.”

Byleth nodded to his father, who entered at that moment.

“You’re talking about Remire Village, aren’t you, Manuela?”, asked the captain of the Knights.

“Oh my, if it isn’t Jeralt”, Manuela giggled. “Tell me, what was the first thing you heard?”

“Everything after you mentioned that it’s not likely an infectious disease. My child and I owe the people of Remire Village”, Jeralt added. “If something’s happening there, we must help them.”

Shamir recommended them to speak with the rest of the knights for a report on Remire's situation. The sniper said goodbye to the three and left.

Manuela talked to Byleth and commented that she was willing to accompany them to Remire.

“If you’d like, I bet we could even manage the mission all by ourselves. Just the two of us”, she said winking.

Jeralt choked after listening that and started to cough. His son looked away nervously, pretending that that hadn’t happened.

“That’s nice of you, Manuela. But…”

“Enough nonsense. It’s time to move out”, Jeralt interrupted.

Manuela giggled and dismissed both men. Byleth felt a palpitation in his chest.

_Byleth, I think…_

He left the infirmary behind Jeralt. He felt another palpitation. But stronger.

_Byleth…_

Jeralt looked at his son worried. Another palpitation. And then, darkness.

* * *

Byleth entered his room and fall onto the bed. He had passed out suddenly, without warning. Even Sothis felt dizzy and had noticed those palpitations.

_Ugh… What could have caused such dizziness? I felt it too. Actually… I’ve felt that way before…_

The professor had a vague memory of another time when he had experienced that dizziness. But a strong lavender smell awakened his senses. He stood up quickly from and looked at the desk. There was a note. From the smell he knew who the sender was. He held his breath as he read Lady Rhea's handwriting.

> _Dear professor,_
> 
> _I am not sure if I should write these lines because maybe I am mistaken, but when I saw the bouquet of lilies in my room, I could only think about you and only you. I am very grateful to you for such beautiful flowers. Did you cultivate them? You should teach me how you did it._
> 
> _If you were not the anonymous who has left such flowers, please ignore this note._
> 
> _Sincerely yours._
> 
> _P. D.: I left on your desk the books about pegasi you asked me about. I hope you like them._

Byleth brought the note to his chest. If his heart could beat, it would be running out of his body right now. Sothis rolled her eyes and mocked his childish reaction. But the young man didn't mind the teasing words of the girl.

* * *

“We’ve got to go. Now.”

Byleth didn't ask anything. The urgent tone with which his father had given that order was enough to obey him.

“The situation in Remire Village has changed drastically. We don’t know much more than that. We’re hearing reports that the villagers are killing each other. Some say houses are burning. Regardless, we need to move.”

Byleth was anxious. Something told him that his world would never be the same again.

It didn't take long for them to reach Remire, since he was at short distance from Garreg Mach. When they arrived, the image they saw devastated Byleth. The village was on fire and there were corpses everywhere, children shrieking and demented people killing each other. Everyone was horrified.

Byleth heard a boy screaming for help. He was about to run towards him, but his legs faltered as he saw a villager impaling the boy with a rake. A strong nausea rushed up his throat. He wasn’t the only one who felt that. Lindhart ended up puking. In the distance Jeralt saw some suspects but decided that they should focus his efforts on saving all the inhabitants who weren’t mad. The Black Eagles and Knights of Seiros rushed to defend the survivors of the massacre. But then the maddened villagers transformed into demonic beasts.

“What the…!?”, Byleth exclaimed. How could they transform into demonic beasts if they hadn't used any relics? But his thoughts were interrupted when he saw Tomas, the librarian of the monastery.

“Tomas, what are you doing here? Dare I even ask?”, Edelgard said.

“I’m not Tomas”, the librarian replied. “My name is Solon, the savior of all!”

Byleth was horrified to see the librarian's face disfigure. His head increased considerably in size, his veins swelled, his skin paled, and one of his eyes turned black.

“What’s the matter? So shocked you can’t even speak? You were so easily fooled by my disguise…”, Solon said. “I was hiding away in Garreg Mach to get the blood of that little girl called Flayn. With her blood, we’ll be one step closer to realizing our goal!”

“Damn you!”, shouted the bearer of the Crest of Flames. The Sword of the Creator turned completely red and throbbed violently, reflecting the terrible anger that was consuming its wielder.

But Hilda caught his attention. Byleth looked in the direction the girl was pointing. His calm ocean eyes turned into a sea storm. The Death Knight was here. He wanted to settle things with that guy, but Tomas... No, Solon, it was more urgent. He was responsible for what was happening on Remire.

“Lysithea, remember that new dark spell you showed me last week?”, he said to the girl. “Cast it against the Death Knight. Throw at him the Dark Spikes.”

Lysithea silently nodded and began to cast a spell, protected by Ferdinand and Caspar, who were rejecting Solon's soldiers. Byleth turned his gaze back to the dark mage. He ran towards the armored soldiers that were protecting him and with quick movements he got the soldiers to attack each other, confused for not being able to follow the quick movements of the young man. Like a gale he quickly stood before Solon. Solon smiled.

“The Fell Star is finally here…”

_The Fell Star…? What is he talking about?_

Byleth ignored Sothis words. He looked at Solon with wrath.

“Why did you attack this village? Why did you attack Remire!?”

Solon laughed. Without a word he vanished.

“No!”, Byleth shouted. He clenched his fists and looked at the Death Knight in the moment he also vanished.

“Fuck!”

* * *

Another detachment of the Knights of Seiros arrived to evacuate the survivors of the massacre. Byleth was at the top of the hill, watching the still smoking ruins of the houses. Jeralt approached him.

“Looks like we somehow managed to sort things out. And casualties were… kept to a minimum.”

His son remained silent.

“They said they weren’t picky about who they used as their _test subjects_.”

_No, they choose Remire's people on purpose._

“Because of them, the people of Remire Village…”

Byleth turned his back on the town. He couldn’t bear that vision any longer. But the scene that found was’ot even better. Before him was the masked man who had stopped his combat with the Death Knight. The Flame Emperor.

“There you are”, he said with a metallic voice.

Byleth felt a fire spreading through his body.

“That armor… So, you’re the Flame Emperor. You’re the one responsible for the destruction of this village”, Jeralt said with sharp voice.

“Do not get the wrong idea.”

“What in blazes does that mean?”

“It is true that I am working with Solon. But that does not mean our objectives are the same. Had I known they planned to do this, I would have stopped it. You have my word.”

Byleth laughed painfully. Jeralt clenched his jaw, trying not to punch the Flame Emperor.

“Your words are meaningless! Now, I’ll have to insist that you accompany us back to the monastery.”

“I cannot abide that”, the Flame Emperor crossed his arms. “However, if you wish to join forces, I will hear your plea.”

“What!?”, Jeralt shouted furious.

“If left to their own devices, they will commit countless more violent acts like this one. Do you not wish to prevent that?”, the Flame Emperor looked at Byleth. “With the Sword of the Creator on our side, Solon would not be a threat…”

The young man approached the Flame Emperor.

“Are you kidding me?!”, his father shouted. He couldn’t believe what he was witnessing.

But what Byleth did was spit on the Emperor's face. Jeralt held his breath.

“I would rather die than ally with someone like you.”

The dark tone of his voice made Jeralt tremble.

“Pray that you do not live to regret your choice.”

Byleth unsheathed his sword but then Hubert appeared shouting.

“Jeralt, Professor! Have you seen Lady Edelgard?!”

“What’s wrong, kid…? Damn it! He’s gone!”, Jeralt said.

The Flame Emperor had disappeared with Hubert's interruption. The teacher glared at his student, whom he dispatched without answering his question.

* * *

During their return to the monastery, Jeralt spoke to his son.

“Hey. I’ve been meaning to talk to you. Since coming to the monastery… you’ve changed.”

“How so?”

“You’ve been angry since we first arrived in Remire Village. And you look so happy when you’re instructing the brats.”

“Before the monastery, I’d never seen you bear your emotions like that. Not once.”

The young man smiled shyly. Since they had arrived at Garreg Mach, he had learned many things. Among them, expressing his feelings. He had become more human.

“I think you’re right”, he looked into Jeralt’s eyes. “It’s thanks to the students, the people of Garreg Mach and…”

He fell silent.

“And…?”, Jeralt asked.

_And Lady Rhea._

“And all the people I’ve met.”

His father smiled.

“Then perhaps it’s a good thing we came to the monastery, if only so I could see your face lit up like that. Or maybe there was never any reason for us to leave the monastery in the first place…”

Byleth stopped his steps.

“What are you talking about? Wasn't I born after you left the monastery?”

Jeralt bitted his lips.

“Uh… I’ve put my foot in my mouth, haven’t I? Though I suppose it may be nearly that time…”, he sighed. “Come to my office when you next have a moment to spare. There’s something I need to tell you.”

_Just what was that about? I can’t recall a time of old when you were at the monastery…_

_Well, it seems that I lived there at some point... I think... I think I was born in the monastery... That’s why my mother is buried in the monastery graveyard._

The young man swallowed. He was afraid of knowing the answer.

* * *

The next day he had a heated argument with Edelgard. He was furious that the girl had disappeared and because of this the Flame Emperor had fled when Hubert interrupted their conversation. He was so furious that Lady Rhea herself was nervous when she saw him enter the Audience Chamber. But Byleth's mood was soon calmed by the Archbishop's silky voice. Her voice was a haven of peace in that storm of emotions.

“You did well handling that awful business in Remire Village. I am certain that the goddess shares in our grief at the senselessness of that calamity. But, more importantly…”, she closed her eyes. “… I was shocked to hear thar our own Tomas was actually a dark mage. I must reflect on our blindness.”

_You sure must! You failed to notice that a rat was hiding in your home. Pathetic!_

Sothis shut up when she felt Byleth’s anger.

The professor asked Lady Rhea about Tomas' past, about how he had ended up in the monastery. Seteth informed him that the librarian had arrived forty years ago by recommendation of House Ordelia of the Alliance. But around eight years ago he went back to House Ordelia before returning to the monastery once again just last year. Seteth also told that Jeritza, the Death Knight, became a professor at the Officers Academy by recommendation from the Imperial nobility.

“In the long history of the Church of Seiros…”, the Archbishop took air. “No, long before even that… There have been an endless number of threats to the peace of Fódlan. Yet, those who oppose us still operate in the shadows, their identities a mystery. I believe that Solon and the Death Knight are merely one part of a much larger whole.”

_A threat to Fódlan’s peace? That means we have no choice. We have to stop them all!_

Byleth agreed in his head.

“We will stop them, Lady Rhea.”

The Archbishop smiled in appreciation.

“I have truly come to rely on you. I believe that the monastery will remain safe so long as we have you. We do not yet know the enemy’s objective or whereabouts. For now, please devote yourself to preparing for whatever comes next.”

Byleth nodded.

“That is all for today”, the advisor said. Seteth left the chamber. Byleth was going to leave after him, but the Archbishop talked to him.

“Professor. Please wait.”

Byleth got goose bumps. The Archbishop stared at him with her jade eyes. Those same that always left the young man breathless.

“I know there is much that you still do not understand. However, one thing is clear. You possess great power. I believe… I believe that you are destined to be a source of great hope for all.”

Byleth tilted his head. A shy smile crossed his face.

“Lady Rhea, I’m sorry, but I have to disagree. I just do my job the best I can because I the monastery is important to me. Because…”, he swallowed. “… I care about you.”

The Archbishop opened her eyes, surprised by those words. Her pale cheeks blushed remarkably. A beautiful smile appeared on her lips.

“I really expect great things from you”, she put her hand on Byleth’s shoulder. “Walk this world proudly, dear professor.”

Byleth looked at the ground, trying to hide her slight blush.

“May the goddess Sothis protect you.”

_… What?_

_The goddess Sothis?! Is that what she just said?!_

Byleth's eyes were wide opened. Sothis? Had Lady Rhea just said the name of the goddess?

The woman was confused with the reaction Byleth had just had.

“Is something the matter?”

“No… It’s nothing.”

Lady Rhea was staring at him. Byleth felt her glowing jade eyes reading his thoughts.

“I know what has surprised you. The true name of the goddess, Sothis, must never be said in vain”, she smiled again. “Take care, dear one.”

_Don’t say anything that we may regret! She… I… What exactly am I?_

For the first time in all those months, Byleth left the Audience Chamber with a heavy burden on his heart. He was afraid of the future.

_My dear Byleth, be strong. A great destiny awaits you. The future of Fódlan is in your hands… And also my heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the next chapter will be HUGE: it's time for the great ball, and Byleth and Rhea are going to dance....... in the moonlight...... and Byleth will realize that he's in love with the Archbishop.  
> But sadly the chapter will also cover Jeralt's death but briefly. Seteth and Flayn will appear in their paralogue and there will be minor pairings during the ball part, so stay tuned!  
> Comments are truly appreciated! <3


	11. Ethereal Moon - Devil May Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me, dear one, what does your heart murmur?”
> 
> Byleth closed his eyes, letting himself be carried away by the final bars of the melody that was sounding in the distance. He didn’t want to let go of that woman's beloved hand. Lady Rhea was lovingly looking at the young man, without knowing that Byleth had answered her question.
> 
> "My heart murmurs your name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the grand ball is here! And as I said in the last chapter, Byleth and Rhea dance in the moonlight and, ugh, I'm upset with ItSys for not giving us a scene between Byleth and Rhea in the Goddess Tower after the grand ball, so I had to feed myself writing the scene.

_Thought most stars will still glimmer in the crisp winter air, the Blue Sea Star has gone back into hiding. Legend states that the goddess prays for peace from her home in the heavens. In the town of Garreg Mach, the anniversary of the monastery’s completion nears, and the people’s prayers intensify ahead of the millennium festival, still five years hence._

In view of the tragic events of the past month, the Archbishop decided that in that last month of the year a grand ball would be organized to raise the spirit of the students. However, Seteth assigned the professor a new mission: he has to investigate an unused chapel, as they had news that someone had sneaked into it. Byleth asked if there was anything of value in it, but Seteth said no. They didn’t know what the intentions of the intruder or intruders might be. Due to the recent events, the church couldn’t overlook any strange event, however insignificant it seemed.

“I am ordering a seasoned knight to assist you to ensure the safety of the students. In times like these, I am afraid we must always expect the worse”, Lady Rhea announced.

“Who’s that knight?”

Byleth’s question got answered when Jeralt entered the Audience Chamber.

“Reporting for duty, Lady Rhea”, Jeralt greeted.

“My father?”, the young man asked confused. Lady Rhea giggled.

“I thought you two could use the time to bond. And to speak of important matters…”, her gaze sharpened, directing it towards Jeralt. The mercenary scratched his beard.

“I appreciate the thought.”

“Bear in mind that Jeralt has a separate mission of his own”, Seteth added. “He will join you once he has finished it.”

“It’s true. I’ll be away from the monastery for a while. But when I return… I’ll come and watch your work. I’ll be looking forward to it”, Jeralt said smiling.

* * *

_Sothis, are you there?_

The girl... the goddess had been very quiet since they received the shocking news of her true identity.

_Yes, I’m here. What do you want?_

_Nothing. I just wanted to make sure that...mh, that you’re okay. Sorry, I'm not good with words._

A sad chuckle sounded inside his head.

_I notice that something is bothering you and I would like to help you in some way._

_It’s that… It’s most clear that something has transpired. And it relates to you somehow. Or is the fault my own, and you’re just caught inside the wave…_

_Hey, it’s not your fault, Sothis._

_But then, how do you explain that I am living... within you?_

Byleth didn’t answer. He didn’t know the answer to that question.

_Don’t worry, we’ll find an answer to that. Together._

A wave of heat spread through his chest. Sothis appreciated his words.

* * *

The next day, during tea-time, Lady Rhea informed him that it was customary to host a competition of dance known as the White Heron Cup.

“The students are quite fond of this tradition.”

“I didn't know that the students were interested in dance and that kind of stuff.”

Lady Rhea giggled.

“I understand your surprise, but, although they are preparing to be the future leaders of Fódlan, they are still youngers who want to have fun.”

 _Youngers who want to have fun_.

Byleth remembered that a few years ago in Remire he danced with a girl during the village festivities. The girl wanted to kiss him, but he rejected her. He wasn’t interested in… love. He took a sip from the cup, lost in his thoughts. Lady Rhea was looking at him with curiosity drew in her eyes.

“Lost in your thoughts?”

Byleth blinked.

“Ah… Yes, I’m sorry about that”, he said. “To talk about dances brought back certain memoir.”

“A dance with some teenager love?”, the Archbishop asked jokingly.

“No”, he replied flatly. “I've never been in love. I don't know what kind of feeling is that. And it's hard for me to understand how it can change people.”

“Oh.”

Byleth saw Lady Rhea looking down at her hands laying on her lap. She was tightening the edge of the sleeves of her dress. The young man slightly frowned. Did he say something wrong?

“Well, what I was saying… Ah, yes”, she retook the conversation. “Each house must select a representative to compete. Their dance shall be judged by its beauty, grace and technique. The student who is deemed the winner will be given the opportunity to train as a dance, should they so please. It is a very precious thing, the gift of dance”, a shy small appeared on her lips. “I hope that you and your students will choose to participate.”

* * *

A few days later the young man informed Lady Rhea that the representative of the Black Eagle House would be Ferdinand von Aegir. Neither the Archbishop nor all the students hid their surprise. The only one who was beaming with happiness with the decission was Dorothea. Byleth had noticed that lately Dorothea radiated more happiness than usual when she was with Ferdinand. Is that… love?

He returned to his room carrying several novels. He knew that in them the protagonists fall in love and the knight has to fight for the love of his beloved one. Perhaps the novels would help him understand what love is, what people feels, and why their behavior changes so much when they’re in love.

* * *

_Butterflies in my stomach. Butterflies in my stomach. Butterflies…_

_… in your stomach. Byleth, you've been repeating it since you finished that novel about Phyrion and Vania. By the Goddess! I mean... me. Well, listen! The jury is going to announce the winner of the White Heron Cup!_

“The winner of this year’s White Heron Cup is…”, Alois announced. “The Black Eagle House!”

The Black Eagles erupted in thunderous shouts of joy. Dorothea was the first to run to congratulate Ferdinand, whose cheeks suddenly flushed at the girl's embrace.

_Redness. Bliss by the embrace of the one you love. Butterflies in the stomach._

* * *

Byleth had decided to accompany Seteth and Flayn to quell followers of the Western Church who had attacked the monument of Saint Cichol in Rhodos Coast. He watched the calm sea and allowed himself to get enraptured by the gentle breeze that blew. Seteth and Flayn placed some flowers on the monument. They looked sad. How much devotion did they feel for the Saint?

“Your assistance is most appreciated”, Seteth said when he and Flayn approached Byleth. “I can only hope that the Western Church will now see reason and abandon this place. But just to be safe, I have retrieved the holy artifacts. We cannot risk them falling into their hands.”

The young man observed the spear and the caduceus that both brothers were carrying. Both weapons were magnificent and didn’t have the terrifying appearance of the Hero’s Relics.

“I will entrust them to you.”

Byleth was speechless.

“But… I… I can’t accept them…”

Seteth smiled.

“I insist.”

The teacher solemnly received both relics. Seteth sighed, looking back at the memorial.

“I must confess, despite the situation, it was a pleasure to return here. This coast has certain sentimental significance to my sister and me.”

“Sentimental significance?”

“Yes. This stone monument is not merely here to commemorate Saint Cichol. It is also the grave of my wife.”

The professor blinked in surprise. But his confusion was greater when he heard Flayn whispering _you are safe now, mother_.

“Your mother is also buried here?”

Seteth swallowed.

“I suppose you have earned the right to know. But this must remain between us. Flayn is actually my daughter. My late wife and her mother are the same person.”

_… What?_

_What did just he say?!_

“As I told you once, there are many who would seek to harm Flayn due to the unique blood she bears. Falsifying her identity is necessary to conceal her from such individuals. Mercifully, I happen to look quite young for my age”, Seteth laughed. “We make rather convincing siblings, do we not?”

“That’s true enough!”, Byleth exclaimed, still stunned by the revelation.

“I would love to continue remembering the past, but we must return home.”

The three remained in silence for a while, watching the sunset reflected on the calm sea.

* * *

The end of the month arrived and on the eve of the day of the grand ball, the Black Eagles gathered to comment that great event. Ferdinand and Dorothea were excited, as were Annette and Mercedes. Hilda was trying to convince Marianne to participate, although the blue-haired girl wasn't overly excited with the idea.

“All I want to do is sleep”, Lindhart said. They all laughed. Then they fell silent until Edelgard talked.

“I have a proposition. Let’s all agree to meet back at the monastery exactly five years from today.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow.

“Like a class reunion? That’s a great idea!”, said Caspar enthusiastic.

“Why five years from today?”, the professor asked.

“Because five years from today will be the millennium festival for Garreg Mach Monastery”, Hubert answered. “I’ve heard the magnitude of the festivities will exceed all prior years.”

Byleth smiled. His students were going to graduate in a couple of months. He was going to miss them. He liked the idea of reuniting during Garreg Mach's millennium festival.

“Even if the millennium festival should be canceled, I promise to return here…”

* * *

Byleth was watching the students at the dance in a corner of the room. In his hand he was carrying a goblet of wine that he drank slowly. A small smile appeared on his lips when he saw Ferdinand and Dorothea dancing in the center of the dance floor. Yes. They were visibly in love. Their gazes, their faces, their movements spoke for themselves. He took a sip from the goblet. He saw Hilda dragging Marianne onto the dance floor. Marianne was terrified, but as soon as she began to dance guided by Hilda her fear dissipated, and a beautiful smile fell on her lips. It was the first time he saw Marianne smiling and the vision filled him with joy. On the other side of the dance floor he saw Dimitri and Edelgard dancing with their respective partners. The stepbrothers were dancing near each other, lightly brushing their backs without realizing that each other was there. The professor looked at them sadly. Fortune could be very cruel. He finished drinking the wine and left the goblet on one of the tables.

“Hey, teach! Wanna dance?”

Byleth was surprised, but he accepted Claude's invitation. Dancing wasn’t going to hurt him. But Byleth was missing something. Rather, someone.

* * *

_Running away?_

Byleth moaned with resignation.

_I understand. You hardly had the time to breathe in there. It must be hard to be the favorite teacher at the ball! Poor, poor professor!_

The young man rolled his eyes at Sothis's teasing.

_It’s difficult._

_So you do think you’re the favorite! I might have known._

Byleth chuckled.

_But where is there to run? This place is filled with joyful students looking for a dance._

The young man remained silent and continued his way. In the distance he saw two silhouettes. They were Annette and Mercedes. But he ignored them and kept going.

_Ah…! I see. The Goddess Tower…_

It was the only place he could think that would be quiet and where there won’t be students looking for him.

_It seems that everyone is having a delightful time. Will you not dance some more?_

He wanted to dance, but not with the students.

_Oh... You want to dance with her._

Byleth bitted his lip. That burden he feels in his stomach when he thinks about Lady Rhea are the famous… butterflies?

_How dull of you! Mmph. Do as you will. However… you’re not the only one who feels that way._

_Uh? What do you mean?_

Sothis giggled and urged him to continue his way to the Goddess Tower.

When he was arriving at the place, he heard a very soft melody. At first, he believed it was the music of the grand ball, which was sounding throughout the monastery, but he realized that it was someone singing.

He felt a spark running through his body. He doubted whether to follow the direction of that melody or turn around. But finally, he followed the melody.

Byleth held his breath when he saw Lady Rhea on the bridge of the Goddess Tower gazing at the starry night sky.

_In time’s flow… see the glow of flames ever burning bright…_

_On the swift river’s drift… broken memories alight…_

That silken voice, that harmonious voice, that loving voice... Byleth was smiling. Smiling at the sight of Lady Rhea, immaculate as ever, bathed in the moonlight and the shining stars. If he could imagine Saint Seiros’ face, she would have the angelic face of the Archbishop herself.

“… Professor!”, Lady Rhea exclaimed, embarrassed to see Byleth at the bridge looking at her. “I didn't expect to see you here.”

The woman smiled warmly as always. Byleth approached her. His veins were throbbing, giving him the feeling that his heart was beating.

“I thought you would still be at the grand ball with your students. Didn't you have a delightful time?”, she asked.

“Yes, I did. But I was missing something…”

“Oh!”, Lady Rhea was surprised. “I am sorry to hear that. Tell me, what did you miss? Maybe I can help you with that.”

_You’re the only one who can help me._

Byleth took a breath. The palms of his hands were sweating.

“I’m missing a… a dance with you.”

The woman's eyes got widen. Her cheeks flushed slightly under the moonlight.

“I am sorry I was not at the grand ball, but it is a celebration for the students. I am sure that they were not interested in my presence.”

The young man brought his hand to the hilt of the Sword of the Creator but remembered that he left the sword in his bedroom. He couldn't tighten the hilt. Instead he tightened the fabric of his cloak.

“I... Well, I was interested in your presence. I wanted to dance with you.”

He held his breath.

_Why did I say her that? Why? Why? Why…?_

“I also wanted to dance with you, my dear professor.”

Byleth loosened his fingers, letting the fabric of the cloak run between his fingers. A fire inside his chest burned. He looked up to meet Lady Rhea's gaze, filled with infinite tenderness.

“I have to admit that I have not danced for many years", she sighed. “But I would love to have the honor of dancing with you”, she extended her hand. “Shall we dance?”

The young man looked at Lady Rhea's hand. Delicate, but strong at the same time. Pale and bright under the moon.

“Shall we”, he said, laying his hand on Lady Rhea's. The woman's eyes flashed briefly.

The Archbishop placed Byleth's hand on her hip. The young man stiffened. She placed one of her hands on Byleth's left shoulder. She took Byleth's free hand, but for a moment she was hesitant. Until she finally asked if she could take off the glove he was wearing.

“I would like to feel your skin.”

Byleth thought he was dreaming. He felt like a cloud floating through the air, blown away by the breeze. With a slight nod of his head, he gave the Archbishop permission. Lady Rhea smiled.

A spark ran through his entire body as he felt the silken skin of the woman on his hand. If Heaven were a sensation, it would be that sensation, the touch of Lady Rhea's hand. With slow but firm movement, they began to dance to the rhythm of the music that was sounding from afar. Neither the professor nor the Archbishop cared about the possibility that everyone could see them there, on the bridge, dancing as if they were two lovers. The thought of dancing like two lovers blushed Byleth. He had never been so close to Lady Rhea. He had never felt the warmth of her skin. He could see that the Archbishop's eyes were brighter than they seemed. They were glowing even in the darkness of the night. Mint eyes so beautiful that competed with her fluffy hair, which was floating at every movement they were making. Byleth felt a tightness in his stomach.

_Butterflies in my stomach._

A loving smile appeared on his lips. A smile like the one Lady Rhea had been wearing since she saw Byleth approaching her on the bridge.

_A fatuous fire running through my blood._

Lady Rhea was too beautiful and perfect for this world. She was like a divine gift sent by the Goddess herself. By Sothis herself.

_A gaze that says everything._

He thought about Ferdinand and Dorothea together, dancing oblivious to the world around them, their eyes locked and their hands intertwined. Just like them at that precise moment.

_The certainty of wanting to live eternally in the arms of someone I care._

A shudder ran through his body as he imagined himself in the Archbishop's gentle arms, singing him that song he heard before.

_This is love._

“Lost in your thoughts?”

Byleth blinked. Lady Rhea giggled.

“A bit.”

“What were you thinking?”

“Do you remember when I told you that I didn't understand the meaning of love?”

Lady Rhea nodded as she continued dancing.

“I think that I finally understand it. I think I'm in love.”

Lady Rhea’s eyes glowed.

“I feel something in my heart. Is strange… it’s like my heart is talking to me.”

“The heart always speaks”, said Lady Rhea. She laid her head on Byleth’s shoulder. “It is one of the many gifts that the Goddess has given us. The most wonderful of them all, I daresay”, a delicate sigh came from his lips, tickling the young man's neck, who trembled. “But sometimes also the most painful.”

“Why painful?”, Byleth asked.

Lady Rhea didn’t answer.

“Never mind. Tell me, dear one, what does your heart murmur?”

Byleth closed his eyes, letting himself be carried away by the final bars of the melody that was sounding in the distance. He didn’t want to let go of that woman's beloved hand. Lady Rhea was lovingly looking at the young man, without knowing that Byleth had answered her question.

_My heart murmurs your name._

* * *

Byleth watched in slow motion Monica, that student who had rescued with Flayn, stabbing his father. The Divine Pulse returned him to the previous moments, but he wasn’t able to change the course of destiny. Again, he sees Jeralt’s wince of pain. Again, he sees Monica's sinister smile, staining her hands with blood. He threw the Sword of Creation against Monica, but the blow was deflected by a mysterious man whose features resembled Solon's. Without a word, he vanished with Monica, leaving Jeralt and Byleth alone in the entry of the chapel.

Byleth held his father in his arms, rocking him. He felt something wet running down his cheeks. He was crying.

“To think that the first time I saw you cry… your tears would be for me”, Jeralt muttered. “It’s sad, and yet… I’m happy for it. Thank you… kid.”

Jeralt's eyes closed. A peaceful smile was on his face. Byleth hugged her father's body tightly. And he screamed. And he cried. And he screamed and cried. The sky shared his pain as rain started to fell down to the earth.

* * *

Byleth closed Jeralt's diary. He had been locked in his bedroom all week without having classes, without talking to anyone. Just him and his pain. And Sothis. He closed his eyes. He shouldn't continue reading his father's diary. He had fully memorized it. He picked up the glittering wedding ring on the table and watched it silently. In the end his suspicion was true. He was born at Garreg Mach.

> _Day 20 of the Horsebow Moon. All is cloudy._
> 
> _I can’t believe she’s dead. Lady Rhea said she died during childbirth. But is that the truth? And still, the child she traded her life for doesn’t make a sound. Didn’t even cry at birth._

And now he was crying. Crying the death of his own father.

> _Day 25 of the Horsebow Moon. It’s raining._
> 
> _The baby doesn’t laugh or cry. Not ever. Lady Rhea says not to worry, but a baby that doesn’t cry… isn’t natural. I had a doctor examine the child in secret. He said the pulse is normal, but there’s no heartbeat. No heartbeat!_

He still doesn’t have a heartbeat. But he is alive. He cries, he laughs, he has feelings. He is human.

> _Day 2 of the Wyvern Moon. Sunny._
> 
> _I feel I must take the child and leave. But the church is always watching us… I don’t know what Lady Rhea has planned. I used to think the world of Lady Rhea. Now I’m terrified of her._

The world of the Archbishop.

> _Day 8 of the Wyvern Moon._ _More rain._
> 
> _I used the fire that broke out last night to fake the child’s death. Lady Rhea is in state over the news. But I can’t change what I’ve done. I’ve got to take the child and leave…_

Byleth closed his eyes. It was Lady Rhea herself who saved his life at birth after his mother pleaded her to save her son. In retrospect, he preferred to have died. Jeralt wouldn’t have had to live with the pain of having lost the love of his life. He wouldn't have been a mercenary during his… 21 years of life. He wouldn’t have to live with the traumatic experience of watching his own father dying in his arms. Now he knows the pain Dimitri felt when he saw his family’s death in Duscur.

But if he had died at birth, he wouldn’t have been able to meet his students, the people of the monastery, those people he calls friends... and Lady Rhea. His heart sank at the thought of it. He lay down on his bed and curled up. Tears quietly bloomed from his eyes again.

* * *

The days passed and the young man was still locked in his room. He had argued with Edelgard, who accused him of being immature for still mourning his father's death. Byleth's blood boiled whenever he remembered Edelgard's icy stinging words. She had lost her mother and her siblings, she should understand the pain he was going through. He curled on the bed, trying to silence his own thoughts.

Then he heard a knock on the door. But he didn’t answer.

“Dear one”, a silken voice said. “It is me, Rhea. I am going to enter.”

Byleth remained silent. The cold room suddenly became warm. He felt a slight weight laying on his bed.

“Everyone is worried about you. I am worried about you.”

Silence.

“I feel your pain as it was mine.”

Byleth didn’t look at the woman.

“Despite the differences that your father and I had these years he was a very dear friend to me.”

“He was everything I had!”, Byleth’s voice cracked when he shouted.

“My dear child…”

He felt Lady Rhea's soft hands holding him. He was face to face with her. The woman eyes were red as if she had been crying.

“The pain of losing your own family is...”, Lady Rhea sighed. “It is something that never goes away. But it is something you must accept. You will end learning to live with that pain. The memoir will never fade away, but the grief will heal.”

Byleth shivered.

“He was… he was my only family, Rhea…”

Lady Rhea hugged him tightly in her arms, bringing Byleth's head close to her chest. The young man began to cry uncontrollably, soaking the Archbishop's white dress.

His sobs began to fade. He listened Lady Rhea's heartbeat. Its sound calmed him as if was a lullaby. Her tenderness comforted Byleth's icy heart.

_I will always be there for you, my love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hilda cannot be recruited in Silver Snow until chapter 12 but,,,,,,  
> In next chapter there'll be mentions to Sitri and the Ashen Wolves because I need a hurt/comfort scene between Byleth and Rhea,,,,,,


	12. Guardian Moon - Amidst a Clash of Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth noticed that he was lying on the woman's lap. He noticed in his hair and face the loving caresses of the woman. The name Rhea sprang from his lips. The woman held her breath. He heard a heart beating fast. Byleth asked if she could continue singing. The woman stroked his cheek and that familiar melody started to sound again.
> 
> "How lovely it would be for this moment to last forever… I wish I could hold on to this time we have stolen… that you and I could create a world without end…"
> 
> Byleth's heart murmured that name he loved. He also wished that this moment of peace could last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cutscene with Byleth resting in Rhea's lap as she sings Song of the Nabateans is one of my favorite moments of the game, ugh, I love them.

_Long ago, the guardian Seiros made an appearance during this moon. She had been summoned by the goddess, whose soul was suffering as the flames of war raged across Fódlan. Some believe that high in the sky above Seiros, the Immaculate One’s mighty wings are what powered the strong wings carrying the guardian and her forces into battle._

Byleth was concluding the preparations in Lady Rhea's room with the help of Flayn. The girl's eyes had sparkled brightly when the professor requested her help to make a surprise for the Archbishop.

“It’s a lovely gesture what you’re doing for Rhea, professor.”

The young man noticed that his cheeks were burning.

“I don't remember the last time she has celebrated her birthday. She always passes her birthday in the cathedral officiating the festivities of Saint Seiros’ Day.”

The 11th day of the Guardian Moon is a very important date for the Church and its faithful. It’s the day of her founder, Saint Seiros. And Lady Rhea's birthday coincides with that day, the one with the most work for her due to all the ceremonies and sermons she has to officiate.

“I thought she would like to have a break after so many obligations. She deserves to celebrate her own birthday.”

Flayn smiled.

“You are a good man, professor.”

The young man shyly smiled, placing a bouquet of lilies in a beautiful ivory vase inlaid with jade on its surface.

“You know? I’ve never celebrated my birthday.”

Flayn was puzzled.

“Never…? Your father never celebrated your...?”, she fell silent instantly, regretting what she had said.

Byleth smiled, downplaying Flayn’s words.

“You can talk about him. The fact that he is no longer with us and his absence hurts me doesn’t mean that we cannot talk about him”, he placed the tea cups on the table. “Once, a wise woman told me that you have to accept your pain. It’ll never leave, but you learn to live with it.”

“A wise woman, indeed. The best way to move forward is to accept our own pain. The memoir remains, but the grief leaves with the flow of time.”

Byleth nodded. From his pocket he extracted a small wooden box inside which there were two magnificent owl feathers and two ancient coins that had bought from a merchant with all the savings he had. Flayn had told him that Lady Rhea loved ancient coins. And he found the perfect coins. On one side of one of the coins there was a small dragon, on the other side, a winged silhouette. In the second coin…

“I am leaving, professor. The last ceremony of the day should already be over. I will tell Lady Rhea that my fa… brother is waiting for her in her room to discuss a matter. Next, I will distract my brother, so he doesn’t bother both of you”, the girl smiled and closed the door behind her.

Byleth sat down. He still didn’t get used to the fact that Seteth and Flayn are father and daughter, and not brothers.

The noise of the door opening startled him. Lady Rhea entered the room. The accumulated fatigue of that long day was visible on her face.

“What do you want, Seteth…?”, Lady Rhea blinked when she saw Byleth instead Seteth. “By… professor?”

The young man smiled.

“Happy birthday, Lady Rhea.”

* * *

_Why is peace always so fragile? Why happiness always fades away with a snap?_

Byleth sighed with resignation and continued reading the book. In the book there were notes about discoveries and inventions that existed throughout the ancient history of Fódlan but which had been banned by the church. He agreed with some of the bans, such as not to use a strange substance discovered in Almyra which they had called _the black oil_ and which had the terrifying ability to burn instantly with a simple spark. The young man took a deep breath. That oil could be a deadly weapon in times of war. He turned the page. But there were other things that he didn't understand why they had been banned, such as a kind of machine that made it possible to make numerous copies of a book in a short time, without having to copy it by hand. He left the book in the shelf. The Abyss’ library was a gloomy place full of works forbidden by the church.

He also noticed that in none of the books of the monastery’s library nor the Abyss’ library appeared the name of the different archbishops that existed throughout the history of the church. Only the names of the first and last archbishop were known: Saint Seiros and Lady Rhea. Why the rest of the names disappeared from history?

Another thing that ached his stomach was finding that the Ten Elites, the founders of the most important lineages of Fódlan, weren’t the heroes that the people believed they were. They had never allied with Seiros and the four Saints. They had allied with Nemesis. Saint Seiros was forced not only to kill Nemesis, but the Ten Elites. Why did the Church, which knew the true history, perpetuate that lie? Why did they allow the people to venerate the Ten Elites as heroes when they were the enemies of Saint Seiros herself?

Byleth rubbed his eyes.

Also, there was that other matter he had dealt that week: the knowledge of the existence of a fourth house in the Officers Academy, the Ashen Wolves. And the existence of the monastery’s basement, called the Abyss, where people persecuted by the authorities were living. The Ashen Wolve House had been founded by Lady Rhea herself, at the suggestion of Aelfric, so the boys who lived in the Abyss could also receive an education. But Aelfric had other plans.

Byleth shivered. He was still shocked with what happened.

That priest had recruited four youngsters who turned out to be the direct descendants of the four Apostles: Aubin, Noa, Timotheos, and Chevalier. Those four Apostles had carried out a resurrection ritual together with Saint Seiros to resurrect the goddess, but the ritual had been a failure and the four Apostles disappeared. Aelfric needed the blood of those youngsters, bearers of the Apostles’ crests, to be able to carry out the resurrection ritual. Aelfric wanted to resurrect...

The young man closed his eyes. The sight of Sitri's unpolluted body... the sight of his mother’s body was haunting him. Years ago, Aelfric had discovered Sitri's body in the depths of the Abyss. He had fallen in love with her, but she ended up marrying Jeralt. And now that Jeralt was gone, Aelfric wanted to resurrect her.

_Your mother lies here, waiting for us. Waiting for you! Don’t you want her back!?_

_I don’t have a mother!!_

He should feel bad for yelling that. And for having killed the demonic beast that emerged from the chalice, merging Aelfric and Sitri's body. But he felt nothing. He was a monster.

Byleth took a deep breath.

There was a question gnawing him: why did Lady Rhea kept his mother's body intact in the depths of the Abyss? Everyone believed that she was buried in the monastery's graveyard. Now, she was finally buried with Jeralt. A small funeral had been held that morning, attended by his students, Seteth and Flayn. Lady Rhea didn’t go to the funeral. Seteth believed that she was ashamed of what had happened. But Byleth didn’t believe that. His heart told him another thing.

He left the Abyss when it was past midnight. Garreg Mach was silent. The vapor of his breath rose to the stars. With slow steps he went to the graveyard. His heart’s whisper hadn’t lie to him.

In front of Jeralt and Sitri’s grave was Lady Rhea. She wasn’t wearing neither her crown nor her Archbishop's robes. Only a plain white dress. Byleth descended the stairs to the graveyard in silence. Lady Rhea noted his presence, but she said nothing. Byleth stood beside her and looked at the grave. They were silent for a few minutes until the woman spoke.

“I've been thinking for a long time about how cruel fate has been with you because of my fault.”

Byleth said nothing, allowing Lady Rhea to continue.

“If it hadn't been for me, you would be living happily with your parents.”

The young man looked at Lady Rhea. Her face was covered by tears.

“Sitri was... She was my best friend... and I let her die.”

Byleth grabbed Lady Rhea by the shoulders.

“You didn't let her die”, he said firmly. “She was going to die anyway. What you did was save her son. She asked you to save me. And you did it.”

“I killed her!!”, Lady Rhea shouted. An uncontrollable cry came from her chest. Byleth didn't know what to do to calm down the woman. Instinctively, he hugged her. Lady Rhea's crying stopped in surprise.

“I hadn't met my mother, but I’m sure that she wouldn’t have blamed you for her death”, he gently squeezed the woman in his arms. “She would be grateful to you for saving me.”

Lady Rhea buried her face in Byleth's chest.

“I loved her. I deeply loved Sitri. She was a source of joy in my life during all the years she lived in the monastery”, she said. “Her death destroyed me”, a pitiful sound came from her lips. “I… I could not bury her in the cold, dark soil… I could not bear the idea of letting her body be consumed by the dark soil... I am sorry, I have been selfish.”

“You’re not selfish”, Byleth grabbed Lady Rhea's face. “It was your way of cope with the pain and no one blames you for it, Lady Rhea. Now what you must do is follow the words that a wise woman once said to me: you have to accept your pain. It will never leave, but you learn to live with it.”

It pained him to see those beloved eyes broken by pain, her gaze lost. For a brief moment he remembered the lost gaze of the woman of his dreams. But the memoir faded away.

A shy smile appeared on Lady Rhea's lips. Byleth wiped her tears away with his fingers.

“A wise woman, indeed”, she said. “Thank you, my dear child.”

Byleth smiled. Both remained united in that embrace, looking at the grave of the Eisner couple.

* * *

“Professor! I know where the enemy is… Where Solon is.”

Edelgard saw how the turbulent sea locked in Byleth's eyes roared loudly.

“They’re in a place called the Sealed Forest, close to the monastery. The Archbishop is gathering the knights to begin a search. She’s doing so in secret, behind our backs. She must be afraid that a thirst for revenge will compel you to seek them out.”

Byleth tightened the hilt of his sword. Lady Rhea wasn’t wrong. He was going to avenge his father.

“Now that you know, will you give us the order?”

“No”, interrupted an authoritative voice. “I will not allow it.”

Lady Rhea appeared accompanied by Seteth and several knights. There was anger contained in her gaze. But the gaze was directed at Edelgard, not him.

“This discovery comes just when the knights are at their busiest”, Seteth said. “It is all too likely that our foes revealed themselves to lure you out there. They are the ones who took Jeralt from you… I know how you must despise them, but I must ask you to rein in your personal feelings for now.”

Byleth’s blood was boiling.

“You can’t stop me”, he replied with a somber tone of voice. Everyone looked at him with fear, except Lady Rhea, whose anger seemed bigger than Byleth's anger.

“Please, professor. Do not act carelessly”, she said coldly. Byleth trembled. “I ask that you leave this to us.”

Lady Rhea took a deep breath. Her expression relaxed, but there was an ounce of pain in her eyes.

“Loosing you so soon after losing Jeralt would be unbearable.”

“Lady Rhea, our professor is not acting out of revenge”, Edelgard said.

The Archbishop glared coldly at Edelgard. It looked like she was going to kill her with her glare. But the heir of the Adrestian Empire wasn’t intimidated by the head of the Church of Seiros.

“Sending us out there is the most strategic move we can make. You can’t deny it. Most of the knights are still far away. Not only does our professor wield a Hero’s Relic, but there is no one here who is more powerful. Seteth and the few remaining knights can’t leave the monastery unattended. We have under our teacher’s command countless times. We are the most effective army here, and we are already prepared for battle. We have no idea what the enemy is plotting. We must act now!”

Lady Rhea swallowed. She was nervous, as if she feared something.

“Professor… Do you agree with this strategy?”

The young man's silence answered her question. The Archbishop lowered her gaze.

“Understood… I will give you the order. But, please, be careful”, she bitted her lip. “You have the protection of the goddess on your side. Whatever happens, you shall overcome.”

* * *

When they arrived at the Sealed Forest, the Ashen Demon was reborn inside Byleth as he saw Monica waiting for them in the center of the forest. The girl said her real name was Kronya and transformed before his eyes. Her appearance was repulsive, but Byleth unsheathed his sword without hesitation. He was going to avenge his father's death, even if he had to die. The Black Eagles pounced on the enemies while the professor with quick movements, dodging the mages, approached Kronya. But the girl ran away from Byleth. The professor screamed angrily and chased her for a long way until Kronya tripped over a tree root.

“Here’s your punishment!!”, Byleth shouted with a macabre smile on his face, raising the Sword of the Creator above his head. When he was going to strike the deathblow, Solon appeared behind Kronya. Without a word he impaled the girl with his hand. Byleth recoiled in horror. Kronya's eyes widened in pain and surprise. A trail of blood ran down her body.

“Have no fear, Kronya. Your sacrifice will help to rid this world of the filthy vermin that have long infested it.”

Purple flames erupted from Kronya's body that quickly surrounded Byleth.

“What the…!?”

The young man tried to get away from the flares, but the flames covered his body and swallowed him like a black hole.

* * *

_You fool!! What were you thinking, charging right into an enemy’s trap?_

Byleth was breathing heavily. He was plunged into an infinite darkness that was crushing him. The air was heavy. A green glow appeared before him from which Sothis emerged.

_Are you just a boulder that rolls down whatever hill it’s on? No, even a boulder has more sense!_

Byleth was angry with himself. Lady Rhea was right in trying not to let him chase the enemies in the Sealed Forest. He had acted carelessly.

“I’m sorry.”

_Excuses won’t help us! This darkness is terrifying!_

Byleth bit his lip.

_As you and I are one… I, too, am trapped within this void. But please consider this… This realm of darkness we are in is separate from the world from which you came. I mean that it would take a god to leave this place._

Sothis frowned, she was mad at Byleth.

_In time, our hearts and minds will cease to be. Are you prepared to die?_

To die? Was this how he was going to die? In an unknown darkness? Forgotten by the people he loves? Forgotten by Lady Rhea...?

Byleth punched his face.

“I’ m not!”

Sothis sighed.

_I thought as much. I also do not wish to die. And yet… There is no other choice…_

Byleth looked at her.

“What do you mean?”

_Do you recall your father’s diary? He said you were a child who never cried nor laughed. I think I am the one to blame. I must have been asleep, but even then, I feel I was a part of you._

The young man swallowed.

_I do not know how Rhea managed it, but she allowed me to exist inside of you._

_… Rhea?_

_The truth is I have always been with you. It is within you that I found my power yet again. The power of a goddess. The power of the progenitor god._

Byleth was puzzled.

_My name is Sothis. By now you must be well aware of what that means. I am the one who watches over Fódlan and the creatures dwelling there. I am Sothis, she who died and the returned._

Byleth’s head ached. Fragments of memories from a long ago were flashing through his mind.

_There is but one thing left to do to save us from this darkness of eternity. I must now use the power of a god. However, I lack a body of my own. And so, I must relinquish all the power that I have to you. The time has come for you and I to join as one._

“No…”

_And when that comes to pass… then I shall disappear._

“No, I won’t allow it!”

Sothis smiled sadly.

_When I say disappear, I do not mean that all I am will be no more. My soul will join with yours, and you and I will never be apart._

“But it's not the same! I won't longer have the chance to speak with you again! I…!”, Byleth was trembling.

_I know. And I will miss it._

The goddess sighed.

_So long have I been on this path with you. Through you, I got to see and hear this world. I even got to chastise you from time to time._

Both of them chuckled sadly.

_I may not have acted like a goddess, but… it was certainly fun. For all that you have done… Thank you. I’m glad that it was you to whom my fate was bound._

Byleth looked at the floor, trying to hold back his tears, but his effort was in vain when the tears started to run down his cheeks. How many more people did he have to lose?

“Thank you, Sothis…”, he looked at the goddess. “Thank you for everything.”

Sothis smiled.

_Now… We must pray. For if we share this wish, our spirits two will join as one._

Byleth closed his eyes.

_Your wish is to return to the forest, stop the enemy and rescue the little ones. No need for words. I know your heart as though it were my own…_

Sothis approached Byleth with a smile on her face. The young man opened his eyes and for the first time he noticed that the crest that was engraved on Sothis's medallion was his crest. The Crest of Flames.

_Both sides of time are revealed to you… and you alone. You know I am the Beginning. What shall you do?_

Byleth smiled. A golden aura enveloped them. The young man extended his arm towards the goddess. Sothis extended hers. When their hands touched Byleth noticed a burning penetrating his body as the goddess was vanishing among a sea of green sparkles. Byleth closed his eyes. The aura disappeared and the air became light. But suddenly a blast emanated from the young man's body. His hair lost its dark color. Byleth opened his eyes, which shone with a greenish glow that intertwined with the reddish glow that the Sword of the Creator was emanating. He raised his sword and cut the air. A large strip opened in the void, revealing the Sealed Forest. Without hesitation, he jumped.

Everyone held their breath when they saw how the sky was ripped apart by a turbulent red light and Byleth Eisner emerged from the rift, enveloped with a green halo. He looked like a god descending to earth to punish his enemies.

The young man descended gently to the ground. His students ran towards him, equally fascinated and scared. The professor appearance had changed. His hair and eyes were no longer like the calm ocean. The blue had turned green. But Byleth quickly ordered them to get in formation. It was time to end that battle.

Byleth walked calmly among the enemies. They all rushed towards him, but the young man destroyed them with delicate movements of the sword. His face was radiating serenity. Solon was terrified. What happened in the void of Zahras? And, who was that man?

The goddess's protege struck the final blow against Solon. But he heard Solon mutter that Thales would finish the mission they had started. Byleth recalled the man who had appeared when his father was killed. So that man’s name was Thales.

* * *

The Knights helped the wounded, commanded by Byleth. No one dared to speak to him. Edelgard cautiously approached the professor.

“That hair… and those eyes…”, Edelgard’s voice was trembling. “You remind me of someone…”

Byleth didn’t reply. He couldn't see what change he had experimented and for which everyone was so astonished. But he was having certain suspicions.

“What happened to you?”

“The goddess gifted me her power.”

Edelgard’s jaw dropped to the ground.

“The goddess…?”, she frowned. “I see… Well, I’m happy for you. Your weapon is called the Sword of the Creator, after all. It’s no wonder she looks favorably upon you”, she looked at the sheathed sword of his professor. “Just as it was with Saint Seiros, no doubt…”

_A woman with green hair and eyes full of wrath._

“And just how will you use this new power, professor?”, she asked with a tone of urgency in her voice.

“For the people of the world”, Byleth replied without hesitation.

“I see… I was expecting to hear that”, she crossed her arms. “But, tell me… If the world, and your students included, were to divide and go to war with each other, what would you do?”, her lilac eyes scanned Byleth’s face. “In that scenario, each side would represent both the world and your students. Who would you…”

The young man felt a pounding in his chest. Edelgard was still talking.

_Not this again…_

Its limbs began to falter. Edelgard kept saying things to him.

_Sothis, help me…_

The world blackened in front of his eyes.

* * *

_In time’s flow…_

A familiar voice echoed in the distance. His chest was burning.

_See the glow…_

Byleth tried to move, but his body didn’t obey his orders. He was totally immobile.

_Of flames ever burning bright…_

He was confused. Hundreds of memories were flooding his head. He recognized some of them as theirs. But others... others weren’t his. There was a woman with eyes full of wrath. There was a white dragon. There was a girl crowned with immaculate lilies.

_On the swift river’s drift…_

That silken melody was comforting his heart.

_Broken memories alight…_

He half opened his eyes. A heavenly light was bathing the figure of a woman. A thread of voice came from Byleth's lips. He asked where he was. The woman smiled. She told him to rest, that there was nothing to worry about.

_Those who are trying to harm you are far away._

Byleth noticed that he was lying on the woman's lap. He noticed in his hair and face the loving caresses of the woman. The name Rhea sprang from his lips. The woman held her breath. He heard a heart beating fast. Byleth asked if she could continue singing. The woman stroked his cheek and that familiar melody started to sound again.

_How lovely it would be for this moment to last forever… I wish I could hold on to this time we have stolen… that you and I could create a world without end…_

Byleth's heart murmured that name he loved. He also wished that this moment of peace could last forever.

_From the moment you took hold of the Sword of the Creator… I prayed that one day the radiant power of Sothis, which bathes Fódlan in its celestial light, might reside within you. But you are so much more than the light. You are my…_

A sigh came from the woman's lips. She stroked again the young man's jade hair.

_Close your eyes, dear one. Sleep, just a while longer._

Byleth closed his eyes. A serene smile appeared on his face.

_I will be watching over you, always. Always and forever…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, when I wrote the chapter I didn't knew that the story of the dlc happens when Jeralt is still alive, so I'm really sorry with this :( but hope you enjoyed it!  
> In next chapter Rhea will be cryptic af and Byleth will have strange dreams again, so stay tuned!


	13. Pegasus Moon - Where the Crimson meets the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the the revelation at the Holy Tomb, Byleth has another revelation in his dreams.
> 
> "In the Tailtean Plains… When the sky cries, this sword will end up piercing your chest."
> 
> "And my blood will stain the white lilies. A grave of crimson flowers will be."

_The northern lands are enveloped in a bitter cold, and frigid winds are carried across the sea to the south of Adrestia. When feather-white snow falls on Fódlan’s Locket, the fort looks as delicate as a pearl. However… beneath that snowy blanket, her Throat is more treacherous than ever._

Byleth was sitting on the edge of his bed. He had been in that position for almost an hour, not in the mood to get up. He still didn't get used to Sothis's absence. He rubbed his eyes.

“What I’m going to do without you, Sothis?”

The bells of the monastery sounded.

“Life goes on. I guess I have to accept this pain and live with it.”

He sometimes can feel Sothis inside him, but it’s not the same. He can't speak to her. He got so used to hearing the scandalous voice of the Goddess that now the silence that was reigning in his head was deafening.

The young man got up and left the room. An icy gust of air hit his face. He tightened his cloak and started to walk toward the Audience Chamber.

When he arrived he heard angry voices. He recognized Seteth and Lady Rhea. They were arguing about something, but instantly the voices fell silent and he heard the Archbishop say to him with an authoritarian voice _“you may enter”._ Byleth took a deep breath and opened the door.

“I have been waiting your arrival, professor”, Lady Rhea said smiling. But Byleth noticed that was a fake smile. A shiver ran down his spine.

“Now that you have received sacred power from the goddess, there is somewhere you must pay a visit to at once”, her voice denoted urgency. “You must go to the Holy Tomb so that you may receive a divine revelation from the goddess.”

Byleth noticed Lady Rhea's tic, growing more insistent. When she is anxious, she slightly tightens the edge of one of her sleeves with one finger. An almost imperceptible gesture for everyone, but not for him.

_How am I going to receive a revelation from the goddess... when she is part of me?_

“The words that were handed down to Seiros from the goddess will likely fall upon your ears as well.”

Lady Rhea's tic intensified.

_Seiros… I must go to the cathedral. There is a glass-stained window that…_

“There will be a ceremony at the Holy Tomb. It is than that you will receive the goddess’s revelation. You may share this mission with your students.”

“Do you think is wise to bring them into this?”, Byleth replied.

Lady Rhea looked away, trying not to cross her gaze with Byleth’s gaze.

“It is… It is said that when Seiros received the revelation, she had holy warriors by her side, protecting her.”

Byleth blinked. He had many questions to do, but he remained silent.

“Your students, who have followed you and fought alongside you through the darkest of times, are well suited to stand by you for the ceremony. And, of course, as the leader of the Church of Seiros, I will be by your side as well.”

“Isn’t that too dangerous?”

The Archbishop's face softened. Her tic disappeared.

“The Holy Tomb is a sacred temple that is sealed off from the rest of the world. There is nothing to fear. Even if something were to happen, I am more than capable of protecting myself.”

Byleth couldn’t help but laugh. He remembered that day in which Lady Rhea broke his nose during their first brawling lesson.

“I know, Lady Rhea.”

* * *

The professor ran to the gardens of the monastery when he saw the pegasi flying through the skies. His eyes shone brightly. One of the riders greeted him from the sky.

“A beautiful sight we have today, don't you think, professor?”, said the rider descending to the ground. Byleth reached him and stroked the winged creature.

“I thought that throughout the winter the pegasi didn’t fly as a precaution.”

“True, but Lady Rhea gave us permission. She said that today was an ideal day for the Pegasi to spread their wings after so many months.”

_… Today?_

“Why today?”, Byleth asked.

The Pegasus knight shrugged.

Byleth continued stroking the pegasus. Had Lady Rhea given them permission today… because it was his birthday?

_Don’t be so stupid, it’s just a coincidence. I don’t think she even remembers that today is my birthday._

But his heart refuse to accept that thought.

* * *

Throughout the day he received numerous gifts and congratulations from his students and colleagues. Even Mercedes prepared a delicious birthday cake. Byleth was smiling, however something stung in his chest, but he ignored it.

At nightfall he retired to his quarters. He was exhausted. But he noticed a smell of lavender in his room. Byleth quickly found on his desk a small wooden box next to a vase with beautiful blue myosotis and a note.

> _Happy birthday, my dear professor._
> 
> _I am truly sorry that I was unable to congratulate you in person, but today’s day has been fully occupied by my obligations. I hope you will forgive me and that we can have tea soon._
> 
> _Did you like the beautiful spectacle that we have been able to witness today in our skies? But that was not the only surprise for you: the myosotis and the contents of the box are my other gifts for you. The flowers are not as beautiful as the ones you always give me, but... I really like them. They remind me of you. And I hope you like the last surprise._
> 
> _Yours ever._

Byleth was speechless. Lady Rhea had allowed the Pegasus to fly today because it was her birthday. She remembered that he loved those animals. He smelled the myosotis. I had read in a book that these flowers were commonly called forget-me-nots. He felt his chest burning.

He sat on the bed and opened the box. A huge smile appeared on his lips. Lady Rhea had made a quill for him. And she had used one of the owl’s feathers he had given her on her birthday. Byleth wondered if the Archbishop had made another quill for herself with the remaining feather from that gift. A wave of comfort ran through his body.

* * *

Byleth climbed the stairs of the Goddess Tower. He and Lady Rhea agreed to meet in that place. In the monastery there were lots of rumors about them and their relationship, rumors that Lady Rhea decided to put an end.

“Hello there. I’ve been waiting for you”, the Archbishop greeted him when Byleth arrived at the last floor and approached her. The professor nodded with a smile on his lips. Without a warning, Lady Rhea stroked his face.

“If you would, please allow me a closer look at your face. Those beautiful, shining eyes…”. The woman softly touched Byleth’s green hair. “And silken hair, so similar to my own…”

The flush quickly invaded Byleth's face, who was stunned without knowing how to react or what to say. His skin tickled by the soft touch of the Archbishop's hands. Lady Rhea immediately became aware of her strange behavior.

“Oh dear, please excuse my rudeness!”, the woman closed her eyes, embarrassed. “I forgot myself for a moment. It is only that we haven’t had a chance to speak privately since you were blessed with the power of the goddess.”

The Archbishop bit her lip.

“I hop I have not caused you any discomfort.”

Byleth grabbed Lady Rhea’s hand, smiling shyly.

“It was comforting”, he said.

Lady Rhea’s cheeks heavily blushed.

“Oh…! I do not know… what to say! I am overjoyed that you feel that way, but… Well, to be frank, that is not like you, is it?”

Byleth looked away, embarrassed, trying not to blush again.

_Oh goddess, she noticed it._

“Still, no matter how I wish to strengthen the bonds between us, it is important that I not overstep.”

_… What?_

“The bonds between us?”, Byleth asked confused.

Lady Rhea’s eyes widened.

“Y-yes, I mean…”, she stopped, thinking what to answer. “As… as souls blessed by a connection to the progenitor god, the bonds between us are truly unbreakable”, she took a breath. “Just as the goddess blessed you with her own power… I, too, received her divine protection. Long, long ago.”

Byleth pictured Lady Rhea with brown hair and blue eyes. No, he didn't want to imagine her like that. He was in love with that silken hair, those minty eyes.

The Archbishop looked at the sky.

“Though different, our fates are entwined”, she sighed. “I am certain there is much you still wish to know. To that end, know that truth has a way of revealing itself, in time”, she looked at Byleth with a sad smile on her face. “If you experience any further changes, please know that you can rely on me to guide you. Seteth and Flayn are also here to support you however they can.”

Something clicked inside Byleth’s mind.

“Dear child… May the goddess protect you, always.”

* * *

The choir's chants echoed throughout the cathedral, instilling hope and peace in the hearts of those who were in the place. Byleth was still staring at the statues of Saint Cichol and Saint Cethleann. With a smile, he turned and walked silently through the cathedral. He was fascinated by the beautiful stained-glass windows that were there. His footsteps stopped when he noticed the ceiling of the cathedral. There was a fresco representing the same thing that was in the stained-glass window of the Audience Chamber: Saint Seiros in the center flanked by the four Saints, five dragons flying above them and above Seiros’ head was…

_Sothis._

The woman floating above Saint Seiros' head was Sothis. In the image she was an adult, but there was no doubt that it was her. Byleth chuckled to himself. With a smile he started walking again.

But, then, his gaze then stopped on a small stained-glass window. In it a woman was represented praying. She was wearing a simple white robe and her head was covered by several white lilies.

_Rhea._

The young man quickly approached the window. Green hair, white lilies, white robes. She was the Archbishop.

“Hello, professor!”

Byleth blinked. He saw Flayn greeting him.

“Oh, hello Flayn”, he replied. “Hey, did you know that Lady Rhea is represented on a stained-glass window in this cathedral?”, he asked with an urgent tone of voice.

The girl looked at him, visibly confused.

“Professor, the woman of that stained-glass window is not Lady Rhea.”

“What? But…”

“Is Saint Seiros without his armor.”

* * *

_So, this is the choice you have made. You are just another failure._

No, this cannot be happening. I just wanted to protect all my students. Edelgard has noble motives, I can’t kill her! I can’t…

_Your presence soils this Holy Tomb and disgraces my brethren. I will not allow one who would lend our enemies strength to wield the power of the goddess Sothis._

Please... you need to understand it. Please, listen to me, we can fix this. Together.

_I have passed judgement, and now I shall rip your chest open and take back your heart myself!_

The Immaculate One… I’ll give you my heart if that means your salvation.

_Cichol… Cethleann… First my mother, and now those two have been stolen away as well? Must you take everything from me?!_

Please, forgive me, Saint Seiros. The war forced me to do it…

_No amount of repentance will bring your wretched soul salvation. You will be chained to the Valley of Torment… eternally walk the desert until the skin rots from your bones… I will ensure that you pay for your sins, Professor! In the name of the Nabateans, I swear it!!_

I desire nothing more than to live in eternal torment. It’s my punishment.

_In the Tailtean Plains… When the sky cries, this sword will end up piercing your chest._

And my blood will stain the white lilies. A grave of crimson flowers will be.

_I once walked this world as Seiros, the warrior… and defeated the Fell King Nemesis. Now, here I stand, facing the one who wields the shame sword as he… The fate you have chosen is also the same as his…_

To die in torment upon your sword, as the very lifeblood I have forsaken spills onto the earth.

_My heart must be returned._

Take it, here’s my naked chest. Take from it this heart that was never mine.

_There is no salvation for you, my love._

There is no salvation for me, my life.

* * *

Byleth woke up screaming when the warrior of his dream ripped his heart out of his entrails. An intense pain crossed through his chest like a thunderbolt, leaving him breathless. He put his hand on the chest. He wasn’t bleeding. He was alive.

He got out of bed anxious. That hadn’t been a normal dream. It was too vivid.

_Both sides of time are revealed to you… and you alone._

Sothis had told him that when they merged their souls. That dream was a premonition.

Unconsciously, his steps led him to the Archbishop's chambers. Lady Rhea was awake. Her surprise was huge when she saw Byleth opening the door.

“Byleth…?”, she said alarmed. “What happened…?”

The young man's limbs weakened, and he fell to the ground. The Archbishop stifled a scream and ran towards him.

“Rhea… tomorrow… something bad is going to happen at the Holy Tomb…”

Lady Rhea hugged Byleth. She was utterly terrified.

“You too had dreamed about… that…?”

Byleth nodded. There was no need of explanations. Lady Rhea had the same nightmare. The woman cuddled him in her arms. Her heart was racing.

“Don’t be afraid, my child. Tomorrow will be a joyous day”, she said, trying to convince herself. “Everything will be alright…”

She began to sing that familiar tune to appease the young man's heart and her own. Byleth closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

“Are you surprised, professor? This is the Holy Tomb.”

Byleth looked around fascinated. The Holy Tomb was similar to the Sacred Mausoleum, but much larger and more imposing. Much more... divine, bathed in a trembling greenish light.

“This is were the goddess who created this world was laid to rest, along with her children”, Lady Rhea voice cracked a bit. She took a deep breath. “It is said that our creator, the goddess Sothis, sat upon this very throne.”

The young man's eyes glowed when he recognized the throne on which he had seen Sothis seated on numerous occasions.

“Professor... Do you recognize this throne?”

“I do.”

The Archbishop smiled. But she was oddly nervous, like she wasn't convinced to go on with her idea.

“Sit upon the throne. I have no doubt you will be gifted a revelation from the goddess.”

Byleth obeyed. He was calm. He knew that nothing was going to happen, since he and Sothis were a single entity. He sat down on the throne and waited. But nothing happened.

“It was supposed to be but a step away… What could possibly be missing?”, said Lady Rhea. She was devastated. But at the same she was relieved. Byleth looked at her confused.

“Stop right there!”

They all turned their attention to Edelgard. Behind her there were imperial soldiers. Where had they come from?

“What’s the Imperial army doing here?!”, Dorothea exclaimed.

_No._

“Wait! Does she work for the Flame Emperor?”, asked Ferdinand.

_Please, no, it can’t be._

Edelgard laughed.

“I’m the Flame Emperor.”

A hysterical laughter echoed throughout the Holy Tomb. It was Dimitri.

_This can’t be happening._

“Is this some kind of twisted joke?!”, shouted Dimitri. His face was decomposed by a sudden madness. “You... you’re responsible for the tragedy of Duscur... You killed your own mother and my father! Why!?”

Edelgard didn’t reply. Instead he ordered Hubert and the Imperial soldiers to steal all the bones and the crest stones of the Holy Tomb.

_This can’t be happening!!_

Byleth rose from the throne but stopped his steps when he noticed the greenish aura that flowed from the Archbishop.

 _Green hair, eyes full of wrath_.

“Insolence! You will atone for the sin of trampling on this holy resting place!”, The Archbishop yelled. A fluorescent glow appeared in her eyes. But it didn’t disappear instantly like all the previous times. The violent glow remained.

_I can’t believe it… Saint Seiros._

“Professor. Destroy these villainous traitors who dare dishonor our creator!”

_No!_

Edelgard was staring at him. Her lilac eyes were burning.

“By order of the Adrestian emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg… I command you to collect the Crest Stones! If anyone attempts to stop us… kill them.”

_NO._

“The Holy Tomb must not be desecrated! Protect as many of the Crest Stones as you can!”, Lady Rhea begged.

_Sei… No, Rhea!_

An Imperial soldier lunged at the Archbishop, ready to take her life. Byleth let out a powerful yell, throwing a fire spell towards the soldier, who fell to the ground in agony with terrible screams.

“DON’T TOUCH RHEA.”

The Black Eagles reacted to the roar of their teacher and prepare themselves to defend the Holy Tomb. The Imperial soldiers fell under the swords, spears, axes, and spells of Byleth’s students. The Sword of the Creator was throbbing violently in Byleth's hands. Its jagged edge was covered by imperial blood. Edelgard laid down her axe. There was no point in continuing to fight when it was obvious that this battle was already lost.

“You have disappointed me, Edelgard”, the Archbishop's voice broke the heavy silence that had settled at the end of the battle. “To think that a descendant of House Hresvelg would dare betray the holy church…”

Edelgard ignored her.

“So it is my teacher who stands in my way. I always knew it would come to this…”

“Professor… Kill… Edelgard at once.”

Byleth looked at Seiros. No, it wasn’t Seiros who was spoking. Seiros would have given that death sentence with firmness and a cutting voice, colder than Faerghus's icy winds. It was Lady Rhea who spoke. She had given that order with a lack of conviction that he had never seen before in the Archbishop. It was as if she had regretted saying that even before finishing her sentence. Byleth swallowed.

_I don't want to kill anyone. Nobody has to die. I understand Edelgard, I understand her! Her ideals are just and noble, but not her methods. That’s not the way to change the world! Not provoking a war against the Church!_

The silence settled again in the Holy Tomb. He had to take a decision. It was happening the same thing that happened in his nightmare. But in that nightmare, he was the one who died. He died killed by Saint Seiros. But then the memories flooded his mind: the tragedy of Duscur that had affected Dimitri so much, the tragedy of that had deeply impacted him, the attempted murder against Lady Rhea, the kidnapping of Flayn, the death of his father…

_She knew everything. And she did nothing to punish her allies. Edelgard…!_

Byleth's heart burned with hellish fury. His decision had been made. The Black Eagles held their breath as the professor turned his back on Edelgard and stood beside Lady Rhea as if he were a knight. Her silent knight.

The fear was reflected in the emperor's eyes. She knew she had just lost the war before it even started. With a gesture she indicated to Hubert that it was time for the retreat and they disappeared surrounded by a purple halo.

Everyone took a breath in unison. They were dismayed, especially Byleth. But also deeply relieved, especially Lady Rhea. The woman instinctively grabbed Byleth's hand. The young man intertwined his fingers with Rhea's. The words Seiros had said in his nightmare were echoing in his head.

_Your crimes will never be erased, even if your burn in the eternal flames and spill all of your blood into de goddess’s soil._

His heart shuddered. His premonition wouldn’t be half fulfilled. He hadn’t been able to avoid the war. But he avoided the rebirth of the daughter of the goddess, the bloody Saint Seiros.

_Somehow I feel as though your acceptance alone is my salvation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 14 and 15 will be short because will cover the Imperial attack on Garreg Mach and the reunion of the post timeskip. And yes, I have the headcanon that Seiros and Rhea are two different personalities hahaha


	14. Lone Moon - Until We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a beautiful day outside”, said the woman. “It’s a shame that the war is near.”
> 
> Byleth tilted his head. A smile appeared on his face when the sunlight bathed Lady Rhea’s hair. A hair so silken, so green that reminded him the blades of grass during the spring.

_Together, the people of Fódlan relish the beauty of the brilliant moon overhead as another year ends. They recall sad partings and new acquaintances alike, but each person must still walk their chosen path alone. With each day the presence of spring grows stronger, and yet a lone moon still haunts the sky._

Everything happened too fast. Edelgard had declared the war against the Church and all its allies when she returned to Adrestia. The Black Eagles decided to stay at Garreg Mach, despite the fact that Seteth gave them the possibility of returning to their homeland if they wanted it. But they didn’t. They remained faithful to their professorr. They were dismayed at Edelgard's actions and were ready to stop the bloody path the empress had just cut.

It rained the day the war was declared. It rained in abundance, as if the sky was already crying for the future deaths of that uncertain war.

Byleth was kneeled in the courtyard, totally defeated. Anguish and pain were piercing his chest. He hates himself. He hates himself so much. From the first moment Edelgard hadn’t hidden her intentions. All those puzzling questions about which side he would choose if there was a war. Those oaths about achieving her goals, even if she had to sacrifice everything and everyone... How could he have been so blind? He could have avoided that situation.

The young man let out a loud yell and started punching himself in the face. Blood from his nose began to splatter his fist. The emotional pain was so strong that he didn’t feel the physical pain. He only heard screams around him that weren’t his own, but he didn't care. He just wanted to die right there.

He heard someone approaching him. He let out another yell, one so loud, so heartbreaking, that his body suffer a convulsion and green flares began to rise from his body, forming a barrier around him. He hit the ground with fury.

“Byleth…”

That familiar voice stopped his violent frenzy for a moment. He looked up to meet Lady Rhea’s eyes through the greenish flames.

“Dear child…”, the Archbishop said. She touched the flames, which vanished silently to Byleth’s surprise.

“Stay away from me”, the young man muttered. “I don’t deserve your words, your attention…”

Lady Rhea cautiously knelt beside him.

“Why do you say that?”

Byleth dug his nails in the ground.

“Because I didn’t see Edelgard’s intentions…”, he gulped. “And now she has declared a unilateral war against the entire continent”, tears began to flow. “Innocent people are going to die. You’re all in danger... This is all my fault! If I could have stopped her…!”

The woman held Byleth's face in her hands.

“This is not your fault, my love. You are a good man, the best I have ever known, I dare say”, Lady Rhea's warm hands returned the heat to the young man's cold body. “You have always believed in your students and in all the people around you. You have always trusted them and had seen the good things in their hearts instead of the bad things. And that is something admirable. It is not your fault that that girl has betrayed your trust.”

“But… If I had noticed her intentions…”

“Byleth.”

The young man was staring blankly.

“Listen to me”, said the Archbishop firmly. “This is not your fault. Together we will solve this. Together.”

Byleth nodded and burst into tears, embraced by Lady Rhea.

* * *

The bulk of the Empire's troops were marching towards Garreg Mach. The new was expected, but it still caught them all off guard. There wasn’t enough time to receive the troops of the allies of the Church before the Empire reached the walls of Garreg Mach. They could only defend themselves with the Knights of Seiros and the students. Byleth was distraught, Seteth on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and Catherine, Shamir and Alois uneasy. Only Lady Rhea was remaining calm. She quickly dispatched messengers to inform the surrounding populations to flee and save themselves from the impending imperial attack. She also gave orders to the knights about the evacuation of the students if they lose the battle.

* * *

Byleth was staring at Lady Rhea. The woman was wearing a plain white gown. The crown and the Archbishop’s robes were on Lady Rhea’s bed.

“It’s a beautiful day outside”, said the woman. “It’s a shame that the war is near.”

Byleth tilted his head. A smile appeared on his face when the sunlight bathed Lady Rhea’s hair. A hair so silken, so green that reminded him the blades of grass during the spring. He pictured himself with Lady Rhea laying on the grass of the Tailtean Plains. Or laying on the sand of Rhodos Coast. Or simply gazing the nocturnal sky from the Star Terrace.

“Lost in your thoughts again, dear one?”

Byleth nodded, still smiling.

“I wonder what you were thinking about.”

The young man blushed.

_I’m thinking that I would like to spend my life with you._

“I was just thinking that I enjoy your company.”

Lady Rhea giggled.

“I’m glad to know that.”

But she sighed, looking at the sky. After a moment of silence, she sat next to him and she grabbed his hand. There was a sad expression on her face.

“Byleth… Listen closely. If our enemy invades the monastery, I will have no choice but to stand up upon the battlefield.”

Byleth froze. A cold sweat ran down his back.

“If something happens to me…”

“Don’t say that!”, he exclaimed. The woman blinked in surprise. “Everything will be alright. Nothing is going to happen to you, I won’t allow it.”

Lady Rhea smiled and kissed his hand. Byleth trembled by the touch of the woman’s soft lips on his skin.

“Thank you, my dear child but… If something happens to me, I am entrusting my sacred duties to you.”

Byleth stared at Lady Rhea’s eyes.

“Why me?”

“You must have guessed it by now. The truth of who you are. Or perhaps I should say, your lost memories are surely beginning to return”, the woman looked away. She released his hand with a painful expression on her face. “I have acted all these long years as a mere proxy for you. But the duty is yours and yours alone. Only you can lead the people of Fódlan.”

Byleth didn’t reply. He lowered his head, trying to hold back his feelings. Trying to hold back the urge of telling the Archbishop that he’s not Sothis, that he’s not a god nor a hero. He’s just Byleth Eisner, the man who is in love with her.

* * *

It was the next day when Garreg Mach listened the chimes warning about the arrival of the Empire. Everyone felt despair at the sight of the vast Imperial army, led by Edelgard herself. Byleth unsheathed the Sword of the Creator and went outside the walls of Garreg Mach. There was no longer fear in his body, only peace. And the certainty that he had to achieve a goal. Protect Lady Rhea even if it costs him his life.

The combat was brutal. There were bodies everywhere, demonic beasts stomping soldiers and terrible screams of rage and agony. Despite being clearly outnumbered by the Empire, Garreg Mach's defenders managed to repel wave after wave of Imperial soldiers. Instead of losing strength, they gained it. The frenzy of the battle and the determination to stop the Adrestian Emperor’s attack were running through her veins.

Byleth saw Edelgard and with quick movements reached her, defeating the infantrymen who were in his way. Not for nothing he was called _swift-footed_ because of his speed and quick movements. Edelgard prepared her shield and launched herself against the professor. Byleth waited the emperor’s attack and dodged her at the last moment. Edelgard widened her eyes as she watched the Sword of Creation plunging into his armor, breaking her left arm. She dropped the shield and tried to stand up, leaning on his enormous axe. Byleth looked at her silently, sheathing his sword.

“You fought well”, Edelgard muttered, her face constricted with pain. “But now, your fight is over. Send in our reserve troops! And give my uncle the signal!”

Frustration invaded Byleth's heart as he saw a new wave of enemies, the largest so far, breaking through the town. He was about to unsheathe the sword again and show no mercy to Edelgard, but the emperor had vanished.

A hand leaned against his shoulder. Byleth's hair stood on end. By the touch he knew it was Lady Rhea’s hand. The Archbishop was wielding a beautiful sword whose blade resembled a thunder. There was determination in her gaze. The young man gulped, afraid to see wrath in them. For a moment he feared he was seeing Seiros. But Lady Rhea looked at him. There was a beautiful smile on her lips. Byleth’s blood roared. Even though they were in the middle of a bloody battle, he couldn't help but think how beautiful Rhea was, with the evening sunlight bathing her face. She was like an angel send by the goddess herself.

“Everybody here, young and old, is in your hands.”

The young man looked down, trying to hold back his tears.

_Rhea, don't do this to me, please... Don't leave me._

Despite the fierce dispute in his heart, he ended up obeying Rhea. Their gazes stayed fixed for a few moments that seemed eternal. They both nodded solemnly and Byleth ran without looking back. If he did that, he knew his feelings would betray him and he would go back to stay with Rhea until the end. His jaw clenched tight, forcing himself not to cry in that moment.

“RETREAT!!”, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The Knights of Seiros prepared themselves to protect the evacuation of the students and the few inhabitants of Garreg Mach who hadn’t left yet. The professor saw Dimitri and Cladue, back to back, still fighting with some soldiers who fell under the professor's fire spell. Byleth grabbed both students by the arm and shoved them out of the fight.

And then, suddenly, the sun disappeared, and the earth shook with a loud roar. Byleth looked up at the sky. The fear invaded his heart.

_It can’t be… The white dragon… exists…_

A huge white dragon covered the sunlight. A ghostly greenish glow poured from its eyes. After another roar, violent flames erupted from its jaws, decimating the Imperial army. The screams of agony multiplied as the dragon flew over the army, scorching all its enemies.

At that moment Thales appeared. And a wave of demonic beasts surged with him and pounced on the dragon, whose strength began to dwindle, haunted by the beasts.

Without knowing very well why, Byleth felt the urge to protect that dragon and ran back to the battlefield. With a yell, he unsheathed the Sword of the Creator, transforming it into a whip with which he pierced the heads of two of the demonic beasts. The dragon managed to break free of the other two beasts, whose throats tore with powerful bites. The winged beast stared at Byleth.

“Why did you come?!”

The young man recognized that distorted voice. He saw the Crest of Seiros engraved on the dragon's forehead.

“I came for you.”

The dragon approached him. But a ball of dark energy impacted near them. Both the professor and the beast turned away and saw Thales on a hill, preparing another ball of energy. Byleth unsheathed his sword, ready to block the next ball to protect the dragon. But his mistake was fatal. The ball of energy hit the sword, but he was unable to deflect it and he leaped through the air, landing on the edge of a precipice. He stood up, but the ground broke at his feet.

“RHEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!!”, he screamed terrified as he saw the sky dizzying away.

The last thing he heard before the world turned black was a terrible roar of agony.

_I will be watching over you, always. Always and forever…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Clouds part is over! In Silver Snow part the pace of the story will change due to Rhea's absence, but despite that she will be present one way or another.


	15. Reunion at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even though our swords may cross as they do now... there's no denying that our chosen paths never will."

_It is Imperial Year 1185. Nearly five years have passed since the fall of the monastery at Garreg Mach, and war continues to plague the lands of Fódlan. Fhirdiad has been captured. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in shambles. The Leicester Alliance is on the verge of collapse, fractured by two opposing factions–those who support the Adrestian Empire and its ruler, and those who seek her demise. Meanwhile, under Emperor Edelgard’s rule of law, the Adrestian Empire continues to expand its reach. The path to a new Fódlan, unified by Imperial strength, may yet be in sight..._

It’s cold. And dark. There’s an icy darkness.

_You! How long do you intend to sleep?_

Suddenly I feel a warm inside my chest. Death is a mysterious thing.

_Your body is awake. Your eyes must open now, and you must find the strength to stan upon those legs of yours._

I can’t open my eyes… maybe I just don’t want to open my eyes and see again the pool of blood on the ground. And the spears and arrows piercing the earth. And the white dragon weeping.

_Get on your feet. Right now! I’ll coddle you no more! You are just like a child, always needing me to hold your hand…_

Yes. I’m a child. A stupid child who couldn’t stop a bloody war. But… I must wake up. I made a promise. To my students… and Rhea.

* * *

“Hey! A-Are you awake?”

Byleth opened his eyes. A terrible headache struck him. Goddess, his head was going to explode. He saw a peasant looking at him with fear.

“Where… am I?”, Byleth asked. His throat was sored.

“We’re in a village at the base of the monastery. What are you doing in a place like this?”

A village in the base of the monastery… it could be…?

“I honestly didn’t expect to find someone floating away down the river…”

The coldness. The icy darkness. It was the water of a river.

“Garreg Mach is upstream of here, but that place was abandoned.”

“What do you mean?”

“Huh? You don’t know? The Church of Seiros isn’t there anymore. Though there have been some folks still living there in the five years since… Well, you know.”

A spark ran through Byleth’s body. It can’t be.

“What year is it…”

The peasant looked at him like he was dement or something worse.

“What year is it!?”, Byleth lost his temperance.

“It’s the Ethereal Moon of the year 1185”, the peasant replied frightened. “It’s been nearly five years since the monastery fell. Tomorrow was supposed to be the millennium festival, but who’s got time to think about things like that?”

Byleth’s headache got worse and his vision started to get blurry. Five years…? What the hell happened…?

But then he remembered everything. The promise he made with his students. The reunion during the millennium festival. He started to walk, but the peasant called him.

“Slow down, will ya? Where do you think you’re going?”

“The monastery”, said the young man without doubt.

“Are you crazy?!”

“I have a promise to fulfill. My students are waiting for me.”

He left the peasant and walked to the monastery.

* * *

Byleth’s heart ached when he arrived at the monastery and saw the destruction that was reigning in the place. There was no life nor light. Only shadows of death and an infinite darkness. His movements led him to the Goddess Tower. His students had to be there, waiting for him. He held his breath when he found a woman dressed in red robes and an elaborate gold horned ornament on her head. The shield of the Adrestian Empire was embroidered on her long cape.

“Edelgard.”

The emperor turned around. She covered her mouth in surprise.

“It’s… it’s you!”

Despite the circumstances, Byleth couldn't help but smile. Edelgard had become the emperor he had always imagined. Her crimson armor shone bathed in the moonlight giving him a regal bearing that fitted with her personality. He admired Edelgard when he was her professor, she had been his best student by far. And he was proud of it, but that didn’t change the fact that he now considered her his enemy.

“So you were alive…”, the emperor said incredulously. “What have you been doing all this time?”

His grimace of disgust was noticeable when Byleth replied that he had been sleeping for five years.

“Joking at a time like this… Well, if you don’t wish to tell me, I won’t try to persuade you”, Edelgard sighed. “All that matters is this… Will you return to the Empire with me?”

Byleth had a _deja vu_. He remembered the horrible feeling he experienced in the Holy Tomb when he had to make that decision. That horrible decision. But he had chosen his own path. A path with the same objective, but with different methods.

His silence was enough response for the emperor, who couldn't help but show her disappointment. Again, the fear was drawn in her lilac eyes. But the determination appeared on his face. And hate, a deep hatred.

“That means… we’re enemies now, you and I.”

_We were enemies since a long time ago, Edelgard._

“My teacher, the time for discussion has come to an end!”

The young woman unsheathed her sword, which thunder-shaped blade caught Byleth's attention. It was the sword that Lady Rhea wielded during the defense of Garreg Mach. His blood boiled and he quickly unsheathed the Sword of the Creator. Why did she have Rhea's sword...?

His thoughts were interrupted by the clash of the swords.

“Even though our swords may cross as they do now…”, Edelgard said as she shoved Byleth with the blade of her sword. The young man stood firm and unbalanced Edelgard. Both quickly attacked again. The swords stopped, both touching each other's necks. “… there’s no denying that our chosen paths never will.”

Edelgard sheathed her sword and turned her back on Byleth.

“Goodbye, my teacher. When next we meet, one of us will breathe their last.”

A heavy burden fell on Byleth's heart.

* * *

The man was looking sadly at the cathedral altar, buried by the ceiling debris that had collapsed during the imperial siege. He directed his gaze towards the glass-stained window of Saint Seiros without her amor. He felt a lump in his throat. After his encounter with Edelgard he had spent the whole night searching for the inhabitants of the monastery, but nobody was there. His heart broke when he saw Rhea's empty rooms. He feared the worst, specially, after seeing the sword that Edelgard wielded.

“Who is it?!”

He turned around at the familiar raspy voice. A huge smile appeared on his lips when he saw the advisor.

“Is that… It’s you!”, Seteth exclaimed.

“It’s been a long time, Seteth.”

“Goddess, I thought you were dead!”

Seteth hugged him tightly. Byleth suppressed an exclamation of surprise but he hugged Seteth in return.

After the emotional reunion, Seteth quickly brought him up to date. The Adrestian Empire was about to conquer all of Fódlan under his yoke, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus had fallen, and the Leicester Alliance was collapsing. But Byleth cared little about that after his fears had been confirmed. Lady Rhea was missing since the battle at Garreg Mach. The Knights of Seiros hadn’t stopped searching for her, but everything was in vain. He was sure that the Empire had captured her instead of killing her. Lady Rhea is an important political figure whose influence is notorious throughout all Fódlan. It would have been more convenient for the Empire to kill her and spread the new of her death to completely destabilize the continent and force the people to join the Empire when the figure of the Archbishop was no longer present.

“Byleth, do you recall what Lady Rhea told you five years ago? She asked for you to take her place should anything ever happen to her. She entrusted you with leading the people of Fódlan.”

“Yes, I remember”, he replied sadly. He remembered his fear and his tears when he said goodbye to Rhea on the battlefield.

“Then I beg of you… Please, heed her words. It is up to you to lead us and to defeat the Empire. No… to defeat Edelgard.”

 _I don't want to hurt Edelgard_.

But Byleth remained silent.

At that moment one of the Knights of Seiros broke into the cathedral. Bandits had entered the monastery.

* * *

Byleth couldn't believe his eyes. Almost all of his students had remembered the promise and went to the monastery on the day the millennium celebrations should have been celebrated. At first, he and Seteth fought the bandits alone, but gradually their students began to arrive. At the end of the fight they reunited.

Seteth and Byleth were impressed. The Black Eagles had grown and matured a lot. They were no longer those kids he taught and trained. Now they were men and women who were in control of the reins of their lives. The professor smiled with the vision of his pupils.

“Thank you”, he said. “Thank you for remembering the promise and coming despite the circumstances.”

_Your return cannot be a coincidence, but the will of the Goddess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post timeskip is hereeee. In next chapter there'll be some minor pairings bcs I'm soft for them


	16. A King without a Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth wanted to fight under the banner of the Church of Seiros. It was his way of reminding himself what he was fighting for. But everyone wanted to fight under the new banner that Seteth had designed. A black and crimson banner with the Crest of Flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, yeah, pseudo AnnieMercie chap bcs I have feelings for them

_Having parted ways with Edelgard, former students of the Black Eagle House now work alongside the Knights of Seiros at Garreg Mach. They begin to create a resistance army strong enough to take on her Imperial forces._

The new leader of the Knights of Seiros was in the cathedral. He had never been a devoted man, nor did he have reason to be, because the goddess was living in his soul. But praying helps him calm his nerves. He was still shocked at the news Seteth told him. Dimitri, his poor Dimitri had died in the imperial attack against the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus a few years ago. No one had recovered his body, which must have been the food of birds of prey.

Byleth finished his pray. At least Alois, Catherine, Shamir, Manuela, Hanneman, and Cyril were alive. And, of course, Flayn, whose presence made him happy. But he was missing Rhea, he was missing the most important person in his life.

“Damn it, Rhea, if I hadn't left you alone in that place...”

After an intense war council with what was now his army, the Black Eagles and the Knights of Seiros, it was decided that their base of operations would be the monastery itself. The Empire wouldn’t pay attention to a place in ruins and they could easily acquire supplies. Little by little the army was increasing thanks to the resources of the Church and the soldiers of House Aegir. Finally, soldiers from allies of the Church had arrived to swell the ranks of that new army. The resistance army even had their own banner. Byleth wanted to fight under the banner of the Church of Seiros. It was his way of reminding himself what he was fighting for. But everyone wanted to fight under the new banner that Seteth had designed. A black and crimson banner with the Crest of Flames.

The man sat in one of the few benches that were still intact. He was still thinking about what could be the origin of Edelgard's hate against the Church. The crest system? It was wrong, yes, and it was inhuman. But that wasn't enough reason to hold such a grudge against the Church, especially Rhea. There was something else, but he didn't have the answer. What was clear is that Edelgard wants to rebuild Fódlan from the bottom, regardless of whether the people want the same or not. She executes anyone who got in her way. A chill ran down his back. Did Edelgard kill his own stepbrother?

He closed his eyes. The monastery was in worse condition than before due to the new imperial attack. The Empire had noticed that they were in Garreg Mach and attacked them. A fatal mistake because the resistance army defeated them. Byleth smiled as he remembered Seteth fighting with his wyvern. He had been surprised by his incredible skill wielding the spear. Seteth's was shocked when he handed Flayn and him the spear and caduceus that they had given him years ago. Byleth was certain that those relics belonged to them. The relics of Saint Cichol and Saint Cethleann.

But he was concerned about his students. Those whose homeland was Adrestia were having deep fears about the possibility of confronting their friends and family. Byleth deeply empathized with them. He still had nightmares in which he faces Seiros. Sometimes he dies again after his heart was ripped out. Other times she is the one who loses her life after being pierced by the Sword of the Creator. He rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t bear anymore those nightmares, nor the nightmares in which he reaches Enbarr and finds Rhea dead, chained in a cell without light. Or those other nightmares in which he arrives at Enbarr and he finds Dimitri and Rhea's heads hanging from the walls of the city as a warning to all those who dare to defy the almighty emperor.

Footsteps echoed throughout the cathedral. Due to his senses fully developed by the power of Sothis he was able to identify the person who was walking without having to turn around to see who had entered in that holy place.

“Good morning, Mercedes.”

The woman greeted him with a smile and sat next to him. Byleth heard her praying in a low voice. She has a beautiful voice, even Dorothea and Manuela had formally asked her that, once the war was over, Mercedes could join their opera company, because she would be a great singer. But the woman had declined the invitation. She wants to help in the restoration of the monastery and take care of the war orphans. Byleth smiled. It would be nice to rebuild Garreg Mach when all that madness was over. He would like to teach again.

“I didn’t expect to find you here, professor”, Mercedes said when she finished her pray.

“It’s the only place where the memories don’t torment me. Also, it is quiet. I like to see how the light enters through the stained-glass windows that still remain.”

The woman smiled.

“Oh, and please, call me Byleth”, he added. “I’m not longer your teacher. Now I’m an equal. A comrade-in-arms”, he said shyly smiling.

“Sorry, but for us you’ll always be our teacher.”

Both laughed. Mercedes looked down at her hands, which were moving nervously in her lap.

“Mercedes, can I ask you something?”

The woman blinked in surprise.

“Yes, of course. What do you want to ask me?”

“What happened between you and Annette?”

Mercedes was speechless. She looked away, avoiding Byleth’s eyes.

“What… what do you mean?”

“The last time I saw you, you were inseparable. It was impossible to see one of you without the other”, Byleth smiled. “Also, I saw you escaping from the grand ball that night.”

Mercedes blushed and looked down.

“That’s why I’m surprised that now you don’t speak each other unless it’s strictly necessary.”

A sad smile appeared on Mercedes face.

“It’s… it’s my fault. Five years ago, shortly before the Empire attacked the monastery, Annie and I had gone shopping and a bandit approached us. We were very tense because he didn’t leave us alone. I was afraid the bandit could attack us and hurt Annie. But she threatened him, told him that if he didn't leave us alone, she would attack him. She was very reckless saying that”, Mercedes bit her lip. “I was really scared so I shouted that some knights were approaching us, to which the bandit fled, and I took the opportunity to take Annie with me and run away.”

Byleth raised his eyebrows.

“When we arrived at the monastery... I was mad, very mad at Annie for being so reckless. She was angry with me for my reaction because she did that to protect me. I... I don't know why, but I left her alone. I was mad, but with myself, because I couldn't protect Annie. I would never have forgiven myself if anything had happened to her.”

“You defended Annette when you scared the bandit.”

“Do you really think that screaming is a way of defend someone? It was pathetic”, Mercedes snapped angrily. She instantly apologized for her rudeness. “I-I’m sorry, professor… But... Annie was the one who really protected us... protected me. Then the war started, and we returned to our homes. I didn't hear from her again until now that we've all returned.”

“Talk with her. Explain why you reacted that way at the time”, Byleth said. “I’m sure Annette will understand. Plus, you still love her.”

Mercedes held her breath.

“I can see it in your eyes, Mercedes. It shows that you love her. Your words and your gestures betray you.”

The healer blushed.

“You're right”, she sighed. “Why deny the obvious? I’ll talk to Annie. Maybe she won't forgive me. Or perhaps she will”, she clenched his hands tightly. “But it doesn't matter, I just want to see Annie happy and try to solve this long misunderstanding.”

Byleth smiled and put his hand on Mercedes' shoulder. The young woman returned the smile.

“But now let's talk about you, professor.”

Byleth looked at her confused.

“Who did you go for the night of the grand ball?”, Mercedes asked winking.

The woman's laughter echoed throughout the cathedral as she saw the blush spread across her professor's face. She suspected that the mysterious person was Lady Rhea. His teacher had always spoke by his words and actions that his heart belongs to the Archbishop. It was terrible that Lady Rhea was missing. She felt sorry for Byleth, she imagined that his heart was anxious by her absence.

* * *

Byleth was in Lady Rhea's office reviewing the supplies and the list of the soldiers the House Daphnel House had provided them. It was a great joy for everyone to know that Claude was alive and fighting against the Empire. The bad news was that there was a traitor in the resistance army and the Empire ambushed them in the Valley of Torment, where they had decided to meet with Judith to receive the new soldiers that would swell the ranks of Byleth's army. Fortunately, they were victorious, and Ashe and some soldiers of House Gaspard joined them.

Byleth looked up from the papers and saw Seteth working in front of him on her desk. The one who had been Rhea's advisor was now his right hand and he was deeply grateful to him, as he was an experienced man in diplomacy and supplies. His experience diplomacy was understandable, having worked side by side with the Archbishop for so many years, but where had he obtained such experience in organizing an army? The young man raised the quill to his lips. The quill, which Rhea had given him on his birthday, tickled her lips. He smiled shyly. Seteth had to be who he thought he was. He was sure. That would explain too many things.

“Seteth, I finished reviewing the supplies and everything is in order. I'm going to go to the courtyard and go on a stroll.”

The advisor waved his hand, indicating that he had heard him, and continued his work. Byleth left the office and went downstairs to the courtyard.

Byleth guided hist steps towards the cathedral. When he arrived, he prayed before the ruins that buried the altar. He was going to the cathedral more and more frequently. He needed to clear his mind every time his felt a strong tightness in his chest remembering the news Judith had given them.

_A witness saw Lady Rhea being dragged off by the Imperial army after the battle five years ago._

As soon as he knew that, Byleth ordered the return of the Knights of Seiros who had gone in search of the Archbishop. There was no longer any need to keep moving heaven and earth. Rhea was at Enbarr, waiting for them. Waiting for him.

Byleth sat down on one of the benches and took from his cloak a letter that he hadn’t read yet. It was from Claude. In the letter Claude told him that the objective of the resistance army to storm the Empire wasn’t a secret. The safest way to carry out this operation was to go east, crossing the territory of the Alliance. Claude advised him to cross the Airmid River, which runs along the border between the Empire and the Alliance. They have to take control of the Great Bridge of Myrddin, the closest to Garreg Mach. Byleth chuckled as he read Claude's plan: he was going to distract House Gloucester troops, the pro-imperial faction of the Alliance, so they could take the bridge and from there begin their assault on Enbarr. Claude was still a brilliant schemer. Furthermore, that plan benefited Claude, since if they took the bridge, House Gloucester would no longer be able to receive help from the Empire. Thus, Claude could maintain the stability of the Alliance.

_I must tell Seteth about this and urgently send a messenger to Claude,_ he thought.

When he left the cathedral, he decided to go first to the Goddess Tower. It was getting dark and the views from the bridge that led to the tower were magnificent. When she was reaching the bridge, he saw Hilda and Marianne kissing. He stopped. Hilda and Marianne kissing?

The two girls startled at the sound of his footsteps. A strangled cry came from their lips when they saw the professor. Byleth noticed how his cheeks were burning with embarrassment. He apologized awkwardly and hurried from the place. He heard their laughter behind him.

He smiled to himself. Despite the war, the life of his former students continued, and the love germinated five years ago was beginning to flourish. That made him happy, but at the same time made him very envious. All of them could be with the person they loved, lose themselves in their eyes, feel the touch of their skin, kiss them...

Byleth stopped in front of Rhea's chambers. His heart hesitated, but he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of the bed on which was a thick layer of dust. He cursed himself for not confessing his feelings to Rhea the day before that battle. Why didn't he do it despite his hunch that he would never see Rhea again? Five years without seeing her, five years without listening to her, five years without noticing her caresses on his cheeks. Five years. And when he finally woke up, Rhea had vanished in the shadows of his past. And he was alone and lost. And eager to find her and give her the kiss he didn’t gave her.

* * *

> _Dear child… I have little time, and so I will keep this brief. I asked you to take care of things should something happen, but I wished to make myself useful as well. I left a treasure at the Holy Tomb. Please take it. However, note that I set a bit of a trap to prevent thieves from stealing it. Please take ample precautions so that you are not harmed when you retrieve it. My Sothis protect you…_
> 
> _-Rhea._

The young man kept Rhea’s letter that Seteth had found among her belongings. He turned his gaze to the treasure he had obtained in the Holy Tomb, Seiros Shield, which were laying on his desk. Everyone was speechless at the sight of the legendary weapon. Seteth had trembled when Byleth wielded the shield and a greenish glow spread through his body like a spark. That shield had protected Rhea from Nemesis. Now it would protect him against the Empire.

He turned away from the desk to look himself in the mirror. He hadn’t yet got used to his new image. Seteth and Flayn had given him robes that Rhea had ordered for him before that fateful battle. The Enlightened One's robes. A half white and half black tunic with elaborate embroidery and gold trim on it. On top he wore a cloak similar to Rhea's, but white and purple. He liked her new robes, maybe too much. And he hated that feeling, because that meant accepting that he was the new Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. It was like he was accepting the fact that Rhea would never return to their lives.

The young man turned his back on his reflection. When the war was over, when all that was over, he would abandon those clothes that he felt didn’t belong to him. But that would have to wait, first he has to take the bridge, then storm the Empire and finally break the chains that are imprisoning Rhea in Enbarr.

_My dear child… I entrust you the future of all Fódlan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight against Edelgard and Rhea's rescue are nearrrrrrrrrr


	17. Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth dropped to his knees and raised his face to the sky. His cheeks were wet. He didn't know if because of his tears or the shed blood. His chest was burning, he no longer had the strength to keep moving, but his heart spurred him on. He had to stop Edelgard's madness. And he had to find Rhea. For the first time in nearly six years, he was going to see her again.

_After seizing the Great Bridge of Myrddin, the resistance army starts making preparations to invade Imperial territory, when a surprising piece of information comes to light._

Byleth wept bitterly in the darkness of Rhea's chambers. He felt a terrible urge to scream and break everything.

He suppressed his sobs. He must be strong, he can't disappoint anyone now that they’re one step away from Enbarr. But the memories of the seize of the bridge were tormenting him in his dreams. The battle had been a full-blown massacre. Neither of the imperial soldiers wanted to surrender, they preferred to fight until their last drop of blood. The disfigured face of a young soldier was hammering on his head. He didn’t have to die. Neither him nor anyone else.

He stared at the fireplace. After that massacre, troops from the Kingdom had appeared. Dimitri was alive. He had faked his death, waiting for the perfect moment to strike back. Byleth had been heartily glad and wanted to join Dimitri's offensive against the Empire. But Seteth refused. The army needed to rest to be able to carry out another attack. That decision of Seteth would end up leading to a terrible massacre in the fields of Gronder.

Byleth shed more tears. Those vast fields had become a mass grave. Those vast fields where five years ago the three houses had held a mock battle in which the Black Eagles had risen victorious and after a great banquet had been held. At Gronder the armies of Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude clashed. Once again, the emperor was the winner, but at a high price. Seriously wounded she had to retreat to Enbarr with her decimated army. Dimitri was dead and Claude missing.

He covered his ears. In his head were still echoing Ingrid's piercing screams when she arrived at the monastery with some survivors of the Kingdom.

_“Dimitri...! That woman... decapitated him before my eyes!”_

One of his worst nightmares had come true. Edelgard had killed his own stepbrother. He couldn't believe the last cynical words that the emperor said to Dimitri before taking his life.

_“She said... She said that if he were a normal human, he would most certainly had died already. She told him... that if they had been born in a time of peace, he might had lived a joyful life as a benevolent ruler…!”_

Another sob broke the silence of the room. He could have stopped Edelgard and avoided that stupid war. But he didn't, and now they were all dead or one step away from leaving the world of the living. It was all his fault. He hated Edelgard. He hated himself.

* * *

The next day Byleth decided to take a walk around the monastery at sunset. Soon they were going to attack the impregnable Fort Merceus, the last imperial stronghold, from which they would launch their final offensive against the capital of the Empire.

“It has been a lifetime… Hasn’t it, professor?”

Byleth gasped. He quickly turned to face Dimitri.

“Dimitri…!”

The prince's appearance was terrifying. A large black armor with a blue scar was protecting his body. One of his eyes was hidden by a patch, while the other had lost all the vitality that it once had.

“I thought you were dead…”

The prince laughed grimly.

“Yes… I thought so too”, his voice sounded hollow. “I wanted to slice her throat… but I didn’t get the chance. I let people die, and yet… I still stand. Rodrigue, Gustave, Dedue…”

“Dimitri…”, Byleth swallowed. He held up a hand towards the prince. “There must be a reason you survived.”

Dimitri grimaced.

“You sound just like Rodrigue. A reason…”, he looked up at the sky. “Everyone gives such complicated advise, and I can never quite grasp it all. That’s why…”, he sighed. “Professor. I came here to explain my decision.”

“What decision?”, Byleth asked confused.

“I have no resources to take back the Kingdom capital, much less to defeat the Empire. And that’s why…”

“Professor! You will catch a cold sleeping in a place like this!”

Byleth blinked stunned.

“Seteth…?”

“Is something the matter?”

Byleth looked around. There was no sign of Dimitri’s presence.

“Where did he go?”

Seteth frowned.

“I am the only one here. Were you dreaming?”

A grimace of pain appeared on Byleth's face. Dimitri's presence… was it a dream? Was he having hallucinations?

“Never mind, Seteth”, he turned his back on him. “If you don't mind, I would like to be alone for a while...”

Seteth turned but added something before leaving.

“I can’t say for certain that you were dreaming, but if someone did come here to see you… That person only wanted you to see their face. Perhaps they wanted you to guide them.”

Byleth closed his eyes. Now he had to guide not only the living, but also the dead.

* * *

“Marry?”

Annette left the tea cup on the table. Her cheeks were as red as her tea. Byleth tilted his head slightly, looking curiously at the young woman.

“Aren't you too young for that?”

Annette stared at him. There was determination in her eyes.

“Even though I’m young I made my decision. I want to spend the rest of my life with Mercie. Besides… I'm afraid, professor”, she looked down. “If something happens… No, I don't even want to think about it”, she bit his fingernail.

Byleth softly smiled.

“So there is no need to discuss this matter”, he said. “I'll talk to the blacksmith to see if he can make alliances for you.”

“I… Thank you, professor”, a huge smile appeared on her lips. “Although, you may have to ask him if he can make a few more alliances.”

The professor finished drinking his tea.

“How many more lovebirds do we have here fluttering?”, he said jokingly. “I’m aware that Ferdinand and Dorothea have decided to give themselves a chance. I think they make a good couple.”

Annette giggled.

“Hilda and Marianne are talking about settling together when the war is over.”

Byleth's cheeks burned as he remembered that embarrassing incident.

“I’m aware of that. One day I interrupted them when they were kissing.”

Annette laughed. Byleth shrugged smiling.

“Oh, I forgot it. Cyril likes Lysithea”, Annette added.

Byleth raised his eyebrows surprised.

“But Lysithea doesn’t want to date anyone.”

A sad grimace appeared on their faces. Byleth had spoken to Hanneman and Linhardt about his desire to abolish the crest system and find a way to extract a crest from a person's body. The stories of Edelgard and Lysithea, victims of experiments to implant crests, had terrified him. Lysithea's case was worse. It was an open secret that she would die young. And Byleth wanted to avoid at all costs that she and all the people who were suffering due the crests were doomed to a tragic fate.

* * *

The resistance army watched the javelins of light that had risen from the sky destroying Fort Merceus, which they had just conquered, and its surrounding population. Byleth slammed his fists hard on the ground. He was fed up, fed up with so many wasted human lives and so much madness to stop Edelgard's feet. He was sick of the damn Empire. He was sick of not being able to save his people. He was sick of being the Archbishop's substitute. He was sick of everything. Sometimes he had the urge to go to Enbarr alone, rescue Rhea, and disappear together from earth’s surface.

* * *

There it was the capital of the Empire before his eyes. With a simple gesture from Byleth, the entire army launched the final assault on Enbarr. He unsheathed the Sword of the Creator. He was hungry for revenge. He would destroy all those who stood between him and Rhea. He would find her, even if he had to set the whole city on fire. Violent feelings were flowing through his new blood.

Enbarr's first defense line fell easily. Despite his rage, Byleth ordered the army to minimize the damage on the buildings and force the soldiers to surrender rather than kill them. His temper had calmed down after that first impulse of violence he had felt. Blood cannot be paid with more blood, or a cycle of endless revenge would begin. And he wanted to avoid that at all costs. Fódlan couldn't afford to go through another fratricidal war again.

The second defense line took longer to break it, due to the resistance offered by the Death Knight, who was present in the central square of the city. Byleth recalled how many years ago he had wanted to pierce the knight with his own sword. Now he wished with all his heart that the knight surrendered and forgive him for the damage caused. But the Death Knight surrendered, and he launched into a suicide attack. His body ended up pierced by the spearmen Ferdinand was commanding. A bitter taste invaded Byleth's mouth when Mercedes removed the mask from the knight, who was still breathing in his last moments. It was Emil, Mercedes’ younger brother. The woman cried inconsolably caressing her brother's face. She blamed herself for his fate.

_“I’m so sorry… This is my all my fault for leaving you behind when I left House Bartels. I should have gone back for you sooner… I’m sorry for not being a better sister to you…”_

Emil smiled. With his last breath he grabbed Mercedes' hand and spoke her name. Mercedes broke down crying inconsolably, hugging her brother's lifeless body. Byleth looked away and ordered the army to prepare to take the last defensive line.

* * *

“I should have disposed of you a long time ago.”

Hubert's black magic brushed his side, making a shallow cut. The army had managed to reach the palace gates where Hubert was waiting for them. Edelgard's advisor refused to give up and eagerly sought to finish off Byleth with his own hands.

Byleth stepped back and raised Seiros' shield to ward off the new projectile of the dark mage. He leapt toward Hubert with his sword in horizontal like a spear. The black mage barely managed to deflect Byleth's frontal onslaught. His slowness prevented him from being able to counterattack in time taking advantage of Byleth's exposed flank. With a quick movement of his feet, the young man stood behind Hubert and violently struck him with his shield. Hubert fell flat on his face. A trail of blood came out of his mouth. The blow had left him badly injured, but he raised his hand, ready to attack Byleth again. But his attack stopped as he felt Seteth's spear piercing his chest.

“We must place our faith… in Her Majesty… Her victory is everything…”

Byleth dropped to his knees and raised his face to the sky. His cheeks were wet. He didn't know if because of his tears or the shed blood. His chest was burning, he no longer had the strength to keep moving, but his heart spurred him on. He had to stop Edelgard's madness. And he had to find Rhea. For the first time in nearly six years, he was going to see her again.

_You are aware that it is my fault your fate has been so cruel, are you not?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhealeth content comes back in next chapter!! And a little surprise.......


	18. Walk Over My Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is… Is it you…?”
> 
> Tears ran down Byleth’s cheeks. It was her. She was alive.

_After storming the streets of Enbarr and bringing Imperial forces to their knees, the resistance army surrounds the Imperial palace. To topple the Empire and save Rhea from its clutches, the resistance army steels itself for battle against Emperor Edelgard._

“Everyone. It is quite probable that Rhea is within the castle walls. We must defeat Edelgard and rescue Rhea in one fell swoop, no matter what stands in our way.”

The Black Eagles listened attentively to Seteth giving the last commands before the final battle. Byleth stayed on the sidelines. He silently cleaned the Sword of the Creator. A single thought was torturing him. What would he do when he clashes his sword with the emperor’s sword? Would he be forced to be his executioner?

“I don’t want to kill Edelgard”, he thought out loud.

Everyone looked at him. Seteth sighed.

“She is one of your students. I understand your desire for a path to peace. But she will never bend to our will. You do understand that, do you not? We have no choice but to kill her.”

Byleth lowered his gaze.

“Good. Say the word, and we shall begin.”

Byleth got up and raised his sword. With slow movement he lowered it to the ground, giving the order to start the final assault.

* * *

The hallways of the imperial palace were bathed with pools of blood. Screams of agony echoed through the place, bristling the hair of those who were still fighting. In his zeal to protect his own soldiers, Byleth received most of the blows that were directed at them. He couldn't let anyone else die because of him. Byleth was heavy breathing, he was on the verge of collapsing. The resistance army had managed to kill all the demonic beasts, but they still had to get to the throne room where Edelgard was waiting for them. A throbbing pain pinched his left side. He put his hand on his left side and saw that he was bleeding. But the blood was green.

“What the fu…?”

“Professor, we have broken down the door to the throne room! We can enter now!”

Byleth drank his last concoction, trying to ignore that unusual blood. He turned away from the column and entered the room. At the far end of the room he glimpsed the emperor’s crimson armor. Despite the situation, he smiled. He was fascinated by the majestic bearing that Edelgard had.

Without waiting to receive orders, the entire army attacked the elite guard that was protecting the emperor. Byleth deep breathed. The end of that war was in his hands. With solemn steps he walked among the combatants and climbed the steps that led to the throne, from which the empress was gazing at him. Her lilac eyes were burning like funeral pyres, those that had been lighting successively throughout all Fódlan for almost six long years.

“I must confess I never imagined that you would be able to pursue me this far.”

Byleth stopped as he climbed the last step.

“If I'm honest, I either didn't think I'd get this far.”

Edelgard grimaced.

“And here we are”, she said. “I suppose you think you can defeat me. Is that right? But I will never give up. Even if my arms and legs failed me, I would still find a way to move forward.”

The emperor wielded an axe whose monstrous appearance was similar to the Heroes’ Relics.

“I will smash that false goddess and her minion into the ground! I will fight to free this world from her vile grasp!”, she shouted.

Byleth's quick reflexes made the axe cut only a few wisps of his hair instead of decapitating him. He was in shock. Edelgard really wanted to kill him. The young man unsheathed the Sword of the Creator and raised Seiros' shield. Edelgard's eyes widened as she saw the shield carried by his former professor. The emperor clenched her jaw and raised her axe.

“If you think that pathetic shield is going to protect you... you are wrong!”

The axe dropped dizzily, but Byleth dodged the blow and rolled to the side. But before he could counterattack by taking advantage of Edelgard’s unprotected flank, the emperor quickly unsheathed a sword and deflected Byleth's attack. It was Rhea's sword.

“That sword… You…!”

Edelgard laughed.

“I took it from your dear Archbishop, so now it's mine.”

Byleth clenched his fists. A burning ran through his veins. Suddenly, a greenish halo emerged from his body.

“If you had done anything to Rhea… I swear I won’t be merciful with you!”

The Sword of the Creator transformed into a whip that he threw against Edelgard. The young woman blocked the attack with the sword. But Byleth wrapped the whip around her sword and released it. Before Edelgard could react, the young man lunged for her and struck her in the face with a powerful punch. A trail of blood shot from the emperor's face. Byleth hit her again, but this time with the shield, which was stained with red blood. Edelgard fell flat on the ground but she managed to hit Byleth's unprotected flank with her sword before collapsing. The young man noticed a terrible pain and blood coming out of his wound. The anger consumed him, and he hit the emperor’s chest. Edelgard gasped.

“It's over, Edelgard. I don't want to continue fighting with you in this nonsense war.”

The emperor barely knelt, leaning on Rhea's sword. She was gasping, trying to catch her breath. Byleth picked up the Sword of the Creator from the ground and looked at Edelgard. She returned his gaze.

“It looks as though… my path… will end here”, Edelgard said. A smile broken by pain appeared on her face. “My teacher… claim your victory.”

Byleth breathed relieved. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. He sheathed the sword and smiled. He extended his hand to the emperor. Edelgard laughed sadly and looking him straight in the eyes she said that he must strike her down.

Byleth took a step back.

_No. No. I don’t want to kill you. I’m not going to kill you!_

“If you do not act now, this conflict… will go on forever.”

“No one else has to die to end this madness, Edelgard. Please listen to me!”

The emperor smiled. She hadn’t won the war, but she had defeated the unbreakable spirit of her former teacher. She was being cruel and selfish, but she didn't want to live in a world that didn't fulfill her ideals. She didn’t want to live in a world ruled by that race of dragons.

“Your path… lies across my grave.”

“NO!”

“It is time for you to find the courage to walk it. If I must fall…”, she lowered her head. “Let it by your hand.”

Byleth closed his eyes.

And death came from a sublime heaven.

When he opened his eyes again, he was hugging the emperor's lifeless body. In the distance Edelgard’s last words were still echoing.

_“I wanted to walk with you…”_

Byleth hugged the girl who had been his best student. He felt the urge to cry, but there were no tears in his eyes. His green blood intermingled with Edelgard's crimson blood. Byleth noticed something on the young woman's side. She was carrying a dagger in a small scabbard.

“Edelgard… You didn’t remember the oath of the dagger and still you carried it with you…”

That dagger was the one Dimitri had given Edelgard when they were kids, the day Edelgard was taken back to the Empire. Dimitri had told him that he had given her that dagger as a symbol of their friendship and as a promise. The promise that they would meet again.

Byleth buried his face in Edelgard's body, regretting that stupid and tragic ending.

* * *

The Black Eagles bitterly mourned Edelgard’s death. Byleth was sitting on Edelgard's throne. His face was somber, and his gaze was lost. There was no sign of Rhea anywhere. Instead of her, they had found that… baby. The young man directed his gaze towards Mercedes and Manuela, who were tucking the child. He felt a chill on the back of his neck. When they had found that baby instead of Rhea, he felt the urge to abandon him to his fate. Fortunately, he buried his dark thoughts. He was scared at the fact that his emotions were so strong since he and Sothis had merged.

Suddenly Flayn ran into the throne room. She had a letter that an imperial general entrusted to the professor. Byleth reluctantly opened the letter. But he jumped up as he recognized the handwriting.

“It is from… Hubert?!”, Ferdinand exclaimed. “Though he has left this world, his reaching out through that letter…”

Byleth read the missive out loud.

_If you are reading this letter, that means I have perished. As Her Majesty would never surrender to another, I can only assume she has fallen as well. It greatly pains me to think of this coming to pass… that said, as the survivors, I must ask you to settle certain affairs in our stead._

Byleth frowned.

_You must destroy the threat that slithers in the dark._

Seteth gasped.

_I am sure you must recall Monica and Tomas. Their allies yet live._

The letter crumpled slightly in the Byleth's hands.

_They hold deep resentment against the children of the goddess and the people of the world, and they are biding their time until they can exact revenge. It left to their own devices, it is certain they will eventually bring unimaginable calamity and suffering to the world. I detected their sorcery when you took Fort Merceus._

“The javelins of light…!”, Flayn said.

_I have deduced the location of their stronghold, Shambhala. You will find its whereabouts enclosed._

Ferdinand unfolded the map that was included in the letter.

_There is no question that they are the enemies of everyone in Fódlan. Do not allow yourselves to forget that. Lastly… While I cannot say she is in good health, the archbishop resides in a secret chamber in the Imperial palace._

Byleth stopped reading.

“Flayn, guide me to the imperial general who gave you this letter. Quick!”

_“I have shared the location of the entrance to that secret chamber with the person to whom I have entrusted this letter.”_

Rhea. Rhea was here. After so many years he was going to see her again. And he was afraid that she wouldn’t recognize him.

* * *

Byleth lost track of time and space. They passed through long passageways, infinite stairways and through narrow gates with complex locks. Until the imperial general stopped. _She is here_ , he said. Byleth walked through the iron door to find a rusty gate. Despite the darkness, his developed eyesight caught a glimpse of a figure in the depths of the cell. The woman was wearing clothes that had once been white. She was lying on the floor, showing no signs of life.

“Rhea, Rhea!!”

The figure didn’t react. Byleth glared at the general.

“Open the door.”

The man hesitated. A green fireball emerged from one of Byleth's hands.

“OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!!”

The general rushed and opened the door. As soon as he heard the _click_ , Byleth shoved him aside and ran into the cell. His knees hurt as he knelt next to the body lying on the ground. But he didn't care about that when he gently held the body in his arms.

“Is… Is it you…?”

Tears ran down Byleth’s cheeks. It was her. She was alive. She had a terrible aspect, with bruises on her face and cuts all over her body. But it was her. Immaculate as always.

“It’s me, Rhea”, his voice broke. “I’m Byleth. I’m here… I’m here with you.”

“You… You have come to save me…”

Rhea was so weak that she barely moved and only whispers came from her lips. Byleth stroked the woman's hair. He noticed that among her jade wisps were emerging small pointy ears.

“Is this… Is this a dream?”, Rhea was crying. “I have longed to see you again… all this time… Is it truly you?”

Byleth gently held her in his arms, rocking her gently.

“You’re not dreaming, Rhea. I came to save you.”

The woman smiled. Byleth felt the butterflies he had felt the last time he saw that divine smile, almost six years ago. Without thinking, he softly kissed Rhea. Rhea's breathing stopped for an instant, but her body relaxed and she blended with Byleth in that soft, but passionate kiss. When their lips parted, Rhea rested her head on Byleth’s chest, who began to sing in a low voice that melody that the love of his life had sung to him long ago.

_I don't care... We’ll live happy, together. Between you and me... I’ll love you and you’ll love me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand finally they had reunited and they had their first kiss.
> 
> And, uh, yeah, that baby is Edelgard's child....... because maybe in the future I'll post a fic about the kids of Byleth's students...................


	19. I'll be an Altar to your Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had confessed to you that my heart was feeling things, that my heart was speaking to me. You asked me what my heart was whispering. I fell silent, out of shame and fear of what you could think. But…”, he sighed. “My heart had murmured your name.”

_Following Edelgard’s defeat and Rhea’s rescue, the resistance army discovers the existence of another adversary –a group operating behind the scenes within the Empire. To prevent disaster from befalling Fódlan, the resistance army heads for Shambhala, the enemy’s stronghold._

Byleth watched the horizon as he listened to the noise made by Rhea's feet soaking in the water of the monastery pond. The woman looked better than three weeks ago when she was rescued in Enbarr. The cares of Manuela, Linhardt and Mercedes had been miraculous. There were no more bruises on her face and no trace of the deep dark circles under his eyes. Byleth looked to Rhea's arms. Behind the sleeves of the dress he could see some red marks. Scars. They would take a long time to fully heal. His stomach twisted every time he remembered Rhea telling him that they tortured her during those five years of captivity to get information on how to destroy Those Who Slither in the Dark. That’s why Edelgard didn’t order the Archbishop’s execution.

“Byleth?”

The young man dug his nails into the wood of the jetty.

“Yes?”

“How… how are you?”

Byleth blinked surprised.

“I’m fine. Why do you ask that?”

Rhea bit her lip.

“I mean… How are you handling this whole… situation?”

Byleth turned his gaze to the fish that were seen swimming in the pond. He knew what Rhea meant by that question. He thought about the conversation Rhea had with him after being rescued. She had told them the truth about Nemesis: he wasn’t a hero or a king; he was a bandit who appeared one day in Zanado and massacred the children of the goddess. And that's how the war between Nemesis and the Ten Elites against Seiros and the Four Saints began. Rhea always suspected that Nemesis couldn’t have commit such crimes alone. He had been aided by those whom they now knew as those who slither in the dark. Edelgard had allied with them to achieve her own goals, but them used her for their own: to bring chaos to Fódlan.

Byleth closed his eyes. He remembered Rhea's tears when she begged him to stop them.

_“You must not allow Fódlan’s bloody history… the Red Canyon Tragedy… to repeat itself…”_

Byleth opened his eyes. His face was serene, but there was determination in his gaze as he grabbed Rhea's hand. The woman blushed as she noticed Byleth's bare hands touching her skin.

“Don't worry, Rhea. I'm fine. We’re all fine. This nightmare will soon be over.”

Rhea smiled shyly but averted her gaze and released his hand.

“Byleth, I wanted to ask you one thing... What happened in the cell when you rescued me…”

“Professor!”

Byleth and Rhea startled when they heard Seteth’s voice.

“Ah, hello, Seteth”, Byleth greeted. “Can you wait a moment? Lady Rhea was asking me...”

“Never mind”, she interrupted his words.

Byleth looked at her puzzled.

“But…”

“We will talk later, my dear professor”, Rhea said sadly. “Also... it was not important...”

Byleth took one last look at the jetty as he left with Seteth. Melancholy bathed Rhea's face, who began to hum a familiar melody to herself.

* * *

“I will accompany you.”

“No”, Byleth said before Seteth could intervene.

“That would be far too dangerous. Your long confinement weakened you greatly, did it not?”, Seteth added.

Rhea looked at them defiantly.

“Those people have opposed us since ancient times. I wish to learn the truth about them for myself.”

Seteh rubbed his eyes when the Black Eagles got into an argument over who would protect Lady Rhea. The Archbishop chuckled.

“Do not worry, but it won't be necessary. I can defend myself perfectly.”

Byleth saw the shining sword Rhea was wielding. Seiros sword. The one Edelgard had taken from her during her captivity. He sighed. Nothing would change that woman's mind.

* * *

Everyone was amazed with Shambala’s architecture. The city was underground and had a strange architecture that they had never seen, ancient but modern at the same time. The city had several levels. They descended several floors until they reached one that seemed important. Seteth began to deploy the troops. Rhea was silent. Byleth approached her as the others prepared for battle.

“Something on your mind?”, he asked.

“No. It is simply… We must defeat those who slither in the dark, no matter what happens. But if my conjecture is correct, the one who they will wish to kill the most…”

Byleth tightened the hilt of his sword.

“Rhea, I’ll protect you.”

The woman turned to him.

“… Is you, dear child.”

Byleth's blood froze. He was aware that his enemies wanted him dead but hearing that from Rhea's mouth caused him deep fear. He swallowed.

“Why me?”

“They are aware that you can use the Sword of the Creator. Your body houses the same power they once bestowed upon Nemesis.”

His hair stood on end as he remembered the moment when he first wielded the sword and everyone believed that he was a descendant of Nemesis, the false King of Liberation.

“That is why I must protect you, no matter what. Even if I must die to do so…”

Byleth clenched his fists.

“Are you insane, Rhea?! I will not let you die now that you have returned to my life after almost six years.”

Rhea cupped Byleth’s face. A sad smile appeared on her lips.

“You have to understand it, dear one.”

“I don’t understand!”

Rhea sighed. Her fingers intertwined with Byleth’s hair.

“Somewhere in your heart, I believe you do understand. You must at least have your suspicions.”

Her hands moved away from Byleth’s face. She directed her gaze towards the strange buildings of Shambala.

“There is something I have not yet told you… I swear to illuminate you once this awful battle has concluded. And at the same time… I will offer my apologies to you.”

Rhea's gaze turned somber. A grimace of pain crossed her face. Byleth held his breath.

“I must, because… when you learn the truth, you will also learn what you are, and how you were born into this world. It will be a hard truth to hear. When the time comes, I hope you are prepared for it…”

* * *

The resistance army managed to advance until they reached the chamber in where Thales had locked himself with his elite of black mages. The pain that Byleth had been accumulating all those years because of Thales's machinations exploded and with just a couple of attacks he defeated him. Thales drew back, trying to contain the bleeding from his chest. Rhea stood next to Byleth. Her gaze was full of wrath and a deep grudge. Thales smiled.

“You will never get to enjoy your victory.”

Byleth covered Rhea with his body. Something was wrong, he could sense it. Thales put his hand on the symbol on the ground, from which a strong purple light emerged.

“It can’t be…!”, Rhea exclaimed.

“For all Agarthans… Let there be light!”

Suddenly, an explosion broke the ceiling of the chamber, revealing the outside world. Byleth's eyes widened in terror. Those monstrous javelins of light that had destroy Fort Merceus were falling from the sky towards them. Rhea placed her hand on Byleth's shoulder. Byleth froze. He knew what she was going to do.

“Rhea, no!”

His scream was in vain as he saw how Rhea, with an unusual agility despite her uncomfortable clothes, climbed through the ruins of the ceiling, jumping. She took one last impulse to the sky and a blinding green light emerged from her body, forcing Byleth to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw the white dragon, the Immaculate One.

“NO! YOU'RE STILL TOO WEAK TO DESTROY THE JAVELINS, STOP!”

The Immaculate One erupted violent flames from her mouth that caused the explosion of the next javelin. The dragon barely dodged the next one and destroyed another one. But the javelins overpowered her, and she was caught in a big explosion. Byleth screamed in terror as he saw a large explosion swallowing the dragon's body. A new explosion at the site collapsed the pillars.

“Get out of here!!”, he screamed at the top of his lungs at the army.

Another part of the ceilings and the walls collapsed. Byleth covered his face to protect himself from the dust. When the smoke cleared, he saw Thales buried between large blocks of stone. To his left, a little further away, was Rhea bathed in the evening light streaming through the ceiling.

“Rhea!!”

He ran towards her, dropping the Sword of Creation to the ground. Again, her knees ached with pain as he knelt down next to her and caught her in his arms.

“Rhea, please, talk to me! Say something!”

The woman's face was covered in blood. Large wounds and burns were through her body. Despite her agony, Rhea managed to smile at Byleth before losing consciousness.

* * *

Byleth was in shock, unable to let go Rhea's hand. Manuela had to give him a strong sleeping tea so he would release the Archbishop's hand. The days passed and Rhea was still unconscious, struggling between life and death. Manuela and the other healers did their best to heal her wounds. _It’s a miracle that she’s even alive right now. I’ll do what I can, but…,_ Manuela had said.

Those days Byleth prayed. He prayed to Sothis, who lived in him, to save Rhea. He offered her his life in return, if it was necessary.

_Please, save Rhea, I beg you, Sothis. Save her…_

Everyone in the monastery was nervous. Despite the fact that the war and the threat of those who slither in the dark had finally ended, the future of Fódlan was hanging by a thread as the fate of the Archbishop, the last important leader that remained on the continent, was uncertain.

Byleth locked himself in his room after his conversation with Seteth. His stomach was churning, and his head was spinning. Seteth and Flayn were also children of the goddess. Nabateans. But unlike Rhea they had lost their power to become dragons a long time ago. Seteth and Flayn were the saints Cichol and Cethlean, as he had suspected for years. They were immortal. They had watched over Fódlan for centuries. Both they and Rhea were at least over a thousand years old.

_“But now… the light of Rhea’s life is on the verge of disappearing from this world…”_

Byleth had yelled madly at Seteth when he said that. Rhea wasn’t going to die, that wasn’t going to happen. An attack of hysteria took control of his mind when he was told that he must position himself as the new leader and protector of Fódlan. Everyone wished it, but Byleth refused. He despised them all for assuming that Rhea was going to die, and he was going to become her substitute. Seteth and Flayn nuanced their words. He didn't have to give a firm answer now. And they were going to do everything to save Rhea.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Rhea was still showing no signs of getting better. Despite Seteth's protests, Byleth entered the Archbishop's room. A ghastly lump formed in her throat at the sight of Rhea's pale lifeless face. He took one of her hands in his. It was completely cold.

“Rhea… please, don't leave me…”, he began to whisper. “Everyone has their eyes on me, they want me to be the new leader who will lead Fódlan, but… I don't want to carry such a heavy burden on my shoulders without you being by my side...”, the tone of his voice began to rise. “All the time we have been together you have always been the light that guided me through the darkness when I was lost, and I didn’t know what to do.”

Byleth squeezed Rhea's hand.

You always offered me your shoulder when I needed it. You always had time for me, even when I wasn't able to express my emotions and felt guilty for wasting your precious time. But you always smiled at me and told me that I never took your time, that your day was brighter when I was with you. Do you remember when we went to see the pegasi and we fed them? I felt bad for wasting your time with that nonsense, but you had a bright smile that I never saw before. You were so happy…”

Byleth took a deep breath.

“Do you remember when you taught me grappling for the first time? I was so astonished by your extraordinary ability that you caught me guard off and accidentally broke my nose”, Byleth laughed. “You were terrified and you couldn’t stop apologizing. And I told you it didn't matter. It didn't matter because I was happy with you.”

Tears began to run down Byleth’s cheeks.

“Do you remember... the night of the grand ball? Maybe it wasn’t important for you, but for me that night was… indescribable. When I felt the touch of your hands on my skin, when I heard you sing for the first time, when I saw the star of Sirius reflected in your eyes... I felt butterflies in my stomach.”

Byleth caressed Rhea’s hand.

“I had confessed to you that my heart was feeling things, that my heart was speaking to me. You asked me what my heart was whispering. I fell silent, out of shame and fear of what you could think. But…”, he sighed. “My heart had murmured your name.”

He buried her face in his hands.

“When I woke up after five years, the first thing I did was look for you. The grief hit me when I couldn't find you. My blood ran cold when they said you were prisoned in Enbarr. My breath stopped when I held you in my arms after almost six years without seeing the face I love. I cried with happiness because I had finally found you, because I finally I had a reason to live again: your mere existence. I'm a selfish person for telling you this, but, please, Rhea. You must live.”

* * *

Byleth looked at his parents' grave. A bouquet of white and red roses was laying on the grave. Those days he had been visiting the cemetery frequently. He was afraid that one day he would be looking at _other_ grave. He rubbed his eyes, trying not to think about that horrifying idea.

_“One day, I hope you’ll give this ring to someone you love as well as I loved her.”_

Byleth grabbed the silver chain that was wearing around his neck. From it he took the ring her father had given him a long time ago. All those years he had carried the ring with him. He didn’t know well why, because he doubted that one day he could marry. But deep inside his heart, he wanted to marry.

“Someone I love…”

He smiled at the thought of what Jeralt would had said about his decision. His heart was no longer murmuring. His heart was speaking loud and clear. He had taken a firm decision.

_I want to live forever by your side, Rhea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the fight against the Immaculate One and Byleth/Rhea S-support!


	20. A Funeral of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth was frozen, stunned, watching the sea of white petals that were floating in the air, emerging from the body of the Immaculate One. A white flash illuminated the interior of the cathedral, forcing Byleth to close his eyes. When he opened them again, the image he saw overwhelmed his heart.
> 
> Among a sea of white petals Rhea was descending from the sky like she was a gift sent by the goddess.

_The ambitions of those who slither in the dark are forever shattered with Shambhala’s destruction. But in the process, Rhea is grievously injured. What fate awaits her, and who will bear the weight of Fódlan on their shoulders?_

Byleth ran like an exhalation. He had left all his paperwork scrambled and scattered on the desk and the office’s floor as soon as they informed him that Rhea had wake up and was with Seteth and Flayn in the monastery gardens.

“Sweet child… You have finally come…”, Rhea said when she saw Byleth approaching them. Despite her weakness, she managed to smile. “I am so happy. It does my heart well to see you here, safe and sound.”

Rhea leaned on Seteth. He was smiling, relieved by the miracle that Rhea had survived. He asked Byleth if he had already made a decision.

“Before I hear your answer, I shall fulfill the promise I made to you”, Rhea said.

A cold drop of sweat ran down Byleth's neck. Rhea had hidden the Sothis crest stone in his heart to bring Sothis back to life and fulfill the wish to revive her mother. Sothis was Rhea's mother. The crest stone previously resided in the heart of Sitri, but Rhea transferred it to Byleth to fulfill Sitri's wish on her deathbed. That her child could live.

Byleth didn’t react. Rhea's voice was fading more and more. A guilty expression was on her face.

“My dearest wish did not come true… but here you are. You alone wield the power of the progenitor god”, Rhea bit her lip. “and now, I must ask you to use that power to save this world. You must…”

Rhea's voice faltered. The sound of a strong heartbeat froze Byleth. The woman put her hands on her chest, digging her nails on it. A piercing scream came from her insides the moment a green aura enveloped her body.

“Rhea?! Rhea!!”, Seteth exclaimed.

“What is wrong?! Please, calm yourself, Rhea!”

But it was too late. Rhea was so weak that her crest stone took control of her body. In front of Byleth's eyes there was no longer Rhea, but the Immaculate One. With a distorted roar, she flew.

_No._

A Knight of Seiros came running. He informed Seteth that numerous white beasts had appeared. All those who had received Rhea's blood had transformed. Byleth heard distant voices telling him that they had to kill Rhea before her rampage could destroy Fódlan. Byleth dropped to his knees and hit the ground with his fists. Tears started to run down his cheeks. That couldn't be happening. He couldn't have gone through all that suffering to have to kill the person whom he loves.

* * *

When they managed to defeat all the white beasts, a powerful green flash enveloped the body of the Immaculate One. Her appearance changed. Streams of fire were running all over her body. Her eyes were red like the blood spilled in the battle. Seteth commented that he had never seen that form before. The dragon roared in pain.

“Rhea…”

Byleth lowered his sword. He didn’t want to attack Rhea. Seteth grabbed his arm angrily. He understood his pain, he understood it better than anyone.

“What do you understand?! You understand nothing!”, Byleth yelled angrily.

Seteth clenched his jaw.

“Rhea… Seiros!”, he exclaimed. “She is my sister!”

Byleth froze. A chill ran down his spine. He really wanted to throw away the Sword of the Creator and run away from that place avoiding facing his destiny.

The Immaculate One roared again. But she didn’t attack. Her movements were slower and slower, she was attacking less and less. She was only to defending herself. It was as if Rhea was trying to regain control of her body.

“Byleth, please…”, Seteth begged.

Byleth tightened the hilt of the sword. He had promised Rhea that he would protect Fódlan. His face was covered by tears as he raised his sword to deliver the last blow. But the Immaculate One gave one last roar to the sky and flew away. Byleth ran after the dragon. Everyone called him in the distance, yelling at him to not go after her. But Byleth ignored them completely, heading towards the cathedral, where the Immaculate One was going to.

The dragon entered the cathedral through the large gap of the ceiling. Byleth entered the place the moment the dragon landed on the ground. The evening light entered through the large stained-glass windows of the cathedral, bathing the white scales of the beast. With a final dying sound, the Immaculate One collapsed.

The Sword of the Creator bounced off the ground. Its sound reverberated throughout the holy place. Byleth was frozen, stunned, watching the sea of white petals that were floating in the air, emerging from the body of the Immaculate One. A white flash illuminated the interior of the cathedral, forcing Byleth to close his eyes. When he opened them again, the image he saw overwhelmed his heart.

Among a sea of white petals Rhea was descending from the sky like she was a gift sent by the goddess. Her form was human again. Byleth ran and took Rhea in his arms. Her face was covered in blood and her body was badly injured. But she was still immaculate as always. Rhea moved her head slightly and opened her eyes. Her eternal smile appeared on her lips.

“You are here, mother…”, she whispered before closing her eyes.

Byleth held his breath.

“Rhea…?”

The woman showed no signs of life. Byleth knelt, hugging her tightly. He couldn't believe that Rhea was dying among all those petals. It was like a funeral of flowers.

“Goddess, Rhea! No, don’t die, please! Rhea!!”

He burst in tears and buried his face in the woman's chest. He wanted to die right there. Suddenly he gasped and pulled his head away from Rhea's chest. He had heard a heartbeat. He put his ear to the woman's chest. But the heartbeat didn’t come from her. It came from his own heart. Byleth's heart was beating for the first time in his life. A scream of rage came from his lips. All his life lived without a beating heart, and it had to beat in that grievous moment. He cried in silence, rocking Rhea's body. But he heard something. It seemed like a second heartbeat. Byleth put his ear back to the woman's chest. He was afraid it would be an illusion. But then he heard it.

He heard Rhea's heart beating.

* * *

_A rising flame was alight as the flow of time carved a new history for Fódlan. Rhea’s wild rampage was put to and end, averting what could have been the greatest crisis in the history of Fódlan. After five and a half years of war, a new age was set to begin. The Empire, Kingdom and Alliance –all political structures that had once shaped the continent– were gone. A unified nation began to take shape under the watchful eye of the Church of Seiros. The new leader became a champion of the people, working tirelessly to help them overcome the horrors of war and to carve out a path towards reconstruction. Just as Saint Seiros tended to those who suffered in wars of the past, Fódlan’s new ruler embraced their role as mother of all life and arbiter of every soul._

Byleth was watching from the Star Terrace the monastery’s rebuilding. Two months had passed since the last battle. The war was finally over, and now all Fódlan was rebuilding their cities and villages. And Garreg Mach was no exception.

Byleth left the terrace and went to audience chamber. There, a worker announced him that the cemetery’s expansion works had begun. In a short time, the last graves that everyone begged to be erected would be finished. The first ruler of the United Kingdom of Fódlan had accepted the petition with resignation. He had mixed feelings about the location of those graves. He wasn't sure he wanted to see one of those graves for the rest of his life. With a nod, he thanked the worker and made his way to his bedroom.

Despite the protests of Seteth and his new ministers, Byleth refused to take Rhea's room. Although Garreg Mach had temporarily become the capital of the new kingdom, that didn’t mean that this place no longer belonged to the Church of Seiros. To Rhea.

It took him longer than normal to go to his room because everyone stopped him to chat with him. Everyone was smiling at him. But he was no longer smiling. Not since Rhea miraculously woke up and avoided his gaze. He closed the door of his room behind him and took off his crown. More than a crown it was a tiara, much like Rhea's.

He rubbed his eyes. He was tired and desolate. He took the chain that was wearing around his neck and looked at the shining ring he always carried with him. When did he believe he would one day marry Rhea? He believed that Rhea reciprocated his feelings. He believed it when he kissed her in Enbarr. But he was wrong. Rhea didn’t love him. She hated him. She avoided his gaze, his hands, his words. For the others she had kind words, for him, only silence. A silence even more deafening than the void in which he and Sothis merged.

Byleth laughed painfully. He stroked his hair. When he did that, he felt the little peaks at which his ears ended. He closed his eyes. No one knew that he was a… nabatean. It was shortly after his first heartbeat that he noticed his ears were changing, becoming more and more pointy. But her long hair covered them completely.

A knock on the door startled him. He put the chain back around his neck and opened the door.

“Flayn?”

The girl seemed excited.

“Professor!”

“Falyn, I told you that you don’t have to call me pro-”

“There is no time for this, professor! Listen, I was in the Goddess Tower cleaning the place when I found something strange!”

“Something strange?”

“Yes! A magical artifact similar to the ones we found in Shambhala!”

Byleth’s eyes widened. He grabbed the Sword of the Creator and headed towards the Tower of the Goddess leaving Flayn behind.

He hurried up the steps. It couldn't be that those who slither in the dark were alive and had infiltrated in the monastery. He stopped before climbing the last step.

A strong scent of white lilies was floating in the air.

_Rhea…_

In front of him was Rhea, who began to speak when he heard Byleth's solemn footsteps.

“As I soared through the sky… I spoke with my mother”, her voice sounded muffled, broken by pain. “Tell me…”, she turned.

Her gaze met Byleth's. Byleth held his breath. Rhea didn’t look away.

“Is it wrong for me to be happy that I escaped death?”

It took Byleth a few seconds to reply. It had been so long since he had heard Rhea's voice talking to him that his body froze. But he reacted.

“You should be happy.”

Rhea opened her mouth, incredulous at that response. She swallowed.

“Can you still say such things to me, even after witnessing my… other form?”

Byleth thought about the Immaculate One. But deep down he knew that Rhea wasn’t talking about that. She was talking about Seiros. Without thinking twice, Byleth took Rhea's hands in his.

“Rhea, you are the most wonderful person I know. Nothing will make me change my mind. Whatever your form is, you’ll always be Rhea to me.”

Rhea’s eyes were watery.

“Thank you…”, she whispered. “Somehow I feel as though your acceptance alone is my salvation”, she smiled shyly. “My sweet companion…”, she looked at Byleth’s green eyes. “I am entrusting the future of Fódlan to you. It is the only logical choice, as everyone wishes for you to be the new leader of this land.”

With trembling voice, he asked Rhea what she was going to do. The woman closed her eyes and lowered her head.

“I am not qualified to continue leading the people…”

Byleth remained silent, allowing Rhea to continue.

“Though my intention was to keep the peace in Fódlan, I still propagated a false history and deceived my faithful followers…”

_The Nabateans… Nemesis…_

“… I also took advantage of my position as archbishop to further my own selfish goal of seeing my mother again. If my foolish actions had anything to do with the war, I…”

Byleth tightened Rhea’s hands.

“Rhea, look at me.”

The woman timidly obeyed. Her minty eyes were full of pain. The same one Byleth had seen in Seiros' eyes in his dreams.

“You’re not to blame for this war that has ended. I won’t allow you to torment yourself for something you haven’t done”, Byleth took a deep breath. “Also, we are all happy that you came back to us.”

_That you came back to the world of the living._

Rhea's jaw dropped. She was going to say something, but she fell silent. A sad expression appeared on his face.

“I wonder… After all I have done… is it truly acceptable for me to go on living my life?”

“Yes.”

Rhea lowered her gaze.

“You are aware that it is my fault your fate has been so cruel, are you not?”

Byleth blinked. He was sure he had heard those same words long ago. Before he could reply, Rhea continued speaking. The woman released her hands.

“You have become so strong…”, a shy smile appeared on her lips. Byleth's heart pounded. “You and I… we were brought together by the flow of time and bound by the hands of fate. I took you on as a professor, and ever since… Well, I believe with all of my heart that this outcome was meant to be.”

Byleth noticed Rhea's tic. She was tightening the edges of the sleeves of her dress. What could be troubling her?

“Oh… Perhaps it is disrespectful of me to say that”, she bit her lip.

“How is it disrespectful?”, Byleth asked puzzled.

Rhea giggled.

“Because it gives all of the credit to time and to fate, and doesn’t pay you due honor for all of the choices you made that brought us to this moment.”

Byleth couldn't help but smile.

“For all that you have done… For all the joy that you have brought me… Thank you.”

Rhea was squeezing between her hands a small box.

“ever since the tragedy at the Red Canyon, I have lived a solitary life. In an effort to fill the hole left by that solitude, I took up the challenge of reviving the progenitor god… I wished for you to become the progenitor god…”, Rhea avoided Byleth's gaze. “I wished desperately to be held in my mother’s arms once more…”

She fell silent for a few moments that seemed eternal. There was doubt on her face, but there was fire in her eyes. Rhea looked back at Byleth. After other moment of silence, her immaculate smile appeared.

“But that has changed. Now, I wish only for you to be yourself… and to have you by my side.”

Rhea opened the small box and took something from it.

“I love you. Dearly. And so, I must ask…”

Rhea took a breath and placed the content of the box in Byleth's palm. A cascade of tears ran down his cheeks.

“Will you accept this ring?”

In Byleth's palm there was a beautiful white gold ring with reliefs and various jade stones of the same color as Rhea's eyes.

“If you feel the same, I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Byleth wanted to speak, to say yes, but no words came from his lips. He began to tremble. Rhea looked at him concerned, believing that Byleth would reject her. Byleth released the hook of his chain and took the ring. With a huge smile, he put the ring on Rhea's finger.

Rhea gasped.

“You… you brought a ring as well? For me?”

Byleth nodded.

“I love you, Rhea. I've been loving you in silence for a long time.”

A stream of tears began to flow from Rhea's eyes. She launched himself into Byleth's arms and hugged him tightly. She was speechless.

“Goddess… I… I am overcome with joy!”, she cupped Byleth’s face. “I never thought I would know a day so blissful as this…!”

Without saying any more words, they both melted into that long-awaited kiss that seemed to come an eternity late. But now they had their whole lives to give each other a thousand kisses, and another hundred, and another thousand kisses, and so on until they would lose count of all the kisses given. Their mutual tears of happiness soaked the faces of both lovers. The sunset light that was coming through the terrace of the Goddess Tower illuminated the faces of the new rulers of Fódlan.

_As the new leader of Fódlan, if you wish for this time of peace to be everlasting… Well, then I will happily dedicate my life to supporting your reign. No matter what obstacles we should encounter, I believe that our bond –no, rather our love– I believe that our love can overcome all. Together, we can achieve anything. With our love, we will make Fódlan’s future as bright as the stars in the sky._

* * *

Byleth was in silence, looking at the two graves that stood before him. At the beginning of the Ethereal Moon the works to rebuild Garreg Mach had been completed. The ruler of Fódlan finally decided to establish his court in that place. He loved Garreg Mach too much to leave the place. But now he only had thoughts for both graves.

The graves were arranged in such a way that while one received the sunlight, the other remained in the shadows, and vice versa. The artisan had worked hard to fulfill the king's request and everyone highly praised him for his wonderful work.

Above the grave to his left there was the statue of a lion with sapphires embedded in his eyes. A spear peeked out from under the lion's body. But the peculiarity of that grave is that there was no body inside it. No one was resting in that grave. Inside it there were the flag of an ancient kingdom and a dagger. In the grave to his right a body was resting. But it was an anonymous grave. There was no name on the tombstone, nor any statue or symbol to identify the owner of that eternal rest. Only the monarch and his closest friends knew whose remains lay there.

Byleth felt a heavy burden on his chest at the sight of the crown of crimson flowers he had placed on that anonymous grave. Everyone desired to bury them together. They said that they were victims of dire fate. If things were different, they would had loved each other as a family. Byleth sighed. His body shuddered at a slight breeze of air. A shy smile appeared on his lips as he noticed Rhea grabbing his hand and intertwining her fingers with his.

“Rhea.”

The woman looked at the graves.

“Byleth, my love. I was worried about you”, her fingers intertwined even more. “You have been alone in the cemetery for three hours looking at these graves.”

Byleth blinked. He directed his gaze towards the sky. A few moments ago, it was orange and reddish. Now it was dark, full of shining stars. Among the stars he recognized Sirius. He smiled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how much time has passed”, he looked at the Archbishop.

_My love._

His gaze was lost in the depths of those jade eyes he loved.

“I was…”

“…lost in your thoughts”, Rhea finished the sentence.

She laughed when she saw Byleth rolling his eyes.

“Yes, I was lost in my thoughts.”

Both remained in silence.

“You miss them, right?”

Byleth didn’t reply, but gently squeezed Rhea's hand. It was his way of giving an affirmative answer to her question. Rhea rested her head on Byleth’s shoulder.

“It’s ironic. Separated in life, but together in death.”

“Byleth…”

“Never mind. It's just... I don't know what the stepbrothers would have thought if they saw this.”

Rhea remained silent. She knew that Byleth needed time to accept that pain. But she knew him. She was sure Byleth would end up accepting that pain. It would take time, but the deep wounds of his soul would heal.

“Rhea.”

“Yes, my dear?”

Byleth raised his arm to expose Rhea's hand. Their rings glowed in the moonlight.

“On the next moon we will already be…”

“…married.”

They both smiled looking each other in the eyes. Finally, they kissed under the watchful eye of the Sky Guardian Sirius.

_In time's flow… see the glow of flames ever burning bright…_

_On the swift river's drift… broken memories align…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I put lots of headcanons and I regret nothing. In the last chapter of this fic we'll see the wedding!


	21. Silver Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always and forever, Byleth loved his Lady Rhea and thousands celebrated it.

_After saving both Fódlan and Rhea from crisis, Byleth ascended the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. From his temporary residence in Garreg Mach Monastery, he endeavored to restore and develop Fódlan. Having narrowly escaped death, Rhea took time to recover her strength before returning to her role as archbishop. Upon her return, she applied herself to rehabilitating the church and helping those who had suffered because of the war. Thereafter, the two worked closely to forge new policies and achieve progress for Fódlan. The pair’s collective work came to be thought of as nothing short of miraculous._

Byleth swallowed. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to break his ribs. His hands were sweating profusely and his pointy ears, now in sight, were burning.

“Uncle, if you touch your hair and spoil your ponytail, I swear that I will drag you through the Valley of Torment.”

The ruler of Fódlan didn’t move. He knew that Flayn's threat was totally serious despite the beaming smile on her face. He sighed. He was nervous and he was feeling strange wearing those light robes: a simple short white tunic with golden dragon scales embroidered on its surface. On one of his shoulders a gold brooch with the Crest of Flames engraved was holding a long red and gold cape covered with silver embroidery of lilies. His arms were adorned with several gold bracelets among which stood out a bracelet in the shape of a dragon coiling around his arm. He smiled. The Nabatean’s clothes were strange, but he liked them. Perhaps he would start dressing like the Nabataeans from now on.

He took a deep breath. He felt the urge to scratch his head, but that would mean ruining his hairstyle and ending up moving the tiara he was wearing. It was different from his old tiara. The new one has the form of two dragons that emerge from both ends of the tiara and were united in the center by a stone that they were holding. At Byleth's request, the Crest of Seiros was engraved on the stone. He chuckled, directing his gaze towards Seteth, who was going to officiate the ceremony.

Byleth remembered that he had planned a simple wedding with few guests, but everyone disagreed with that plan. The wedding had to be celebrated in a big way, because it was not just any event. It was the wedding of the first ruler of the United Kingdom of Fódlan and the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. It was then that Byleth asked Seteth what the wedding ceremonies of the Nabataeans were like, because he wanted to surprise Rhea. Seteth had laughed at his question.

_“There are not too many differences between the Nabatean and the human weddings.”_

Byleth looked around. The restoration of the cathedral was impressive, and the new stained-glass windows were a delight to everyone's eyes. A smile appeared on his lips when he saw one of the new windows. In the glass-stained window Byleth and Rhea appeared in their robes as monarch and archbishop. Above their heads was a white dragon and the star of Sirius. At the bottom of the window there was a phrase engraved. _Always and forever_.

He looked at the guests. The cathedral was a large place, but until that moment he wasn’t aware of the large number of people it could accommodate at the same time. In the first row were all his former students of the Black Eagle House, some of them current ministers of the United Kingdom. Byleth smiled when he saw Annette and Mercedes greeting him. In Annette's arms was sleeping a baby with shiny black hair.

Suddenly, the music began to play. And the choir began to sing the song of the Nabateans. The doors of the cathedral were opened and all the assistants rose from their seats. Byleth held his breath at the sight of the person who was entering, accompanied by two hooded men. In her hands she was holding a bouquet of lilies. Rhea loved lilies, she couldn’t live without them and that filled Byleth's heart with tenderness, who couldn’t hold his tears of joy when Rhea arrived at the altar. She was immaculate as always. She was wearing a beautiful long tunic with golden meanders embroidered on the edge. Her arms were also adorned with numerous golden bracelets. Under the lilies on her hair everyone could see her pointy ears. Rhea no longer felt the need to hide them now that everyone knew the truth about the Nabataeans.

“Rhea… My love, you’re beautiful as ever.”

Rhea’s cheeks blushed.

“You too are beautiful, my sweet child”, she replied. “You look wonderful wearing the Nabatean’s robes… and with your long hair”, she smiled, gently stroking Byleth's hair. Byleth could feel Flayn’s glare piercing them. Seteth cleared his throat, startling the couple, who turned their attention to the man.

The ceremony was brief, Seteth's voice boomed loud and clear through the cathedral. After narrating the circumstances in which the couple met and how their relationship grew closer over time, he asked the pertinent question to each one.

“Byleth Eisner, do you take Rhea for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Seiros, known as Rhea, daughter of Sothis, do you take Byleth for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health?”

Rhea stared into Byleth's green eyes. A beaming smile showed her tiny fangs. There were tears of joy in her eyes.

“Yes, I do.”

“In the eyes of the Goddess, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss each other.”

Thunderous cheers echoed through the cathedral in the moment Byleth and Rhea kissed each other. Byleth felt a rush o heat spreading through his body. He smiled. It was Sothis giving him his approval.

The rulers of Fódlan came down from the altar and left the cathedral. Everyone held their breath at the sight of snowflakes falling from the sky. The monastery was partially covered in snow, but great rays of sunlight were illuminating the place. Byleth smiled as he felt Rhea's warm fingers interweaving with his. Thus, began a new era.

_Always and forever, Byleth loved his Lady Rhea and thousand celebrated it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS OVER, I hope you enjoyed this fic despite any grammatical mistakes or my bizarre headcanons. I'll take a break before posting more Rhealeth fics.  
> And you can find me on twitter (@gazingatseiros)!


End file.
